Knotty
by azurefey
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya diduga mengidap GSA (Genetic Sexual Attraction). Dalam hal ini adalah Brother Complex. Namun, ia sendiri tak mengerti kelainan apa yang ia alami. Menurutnya, adalah hal yang wajar bila ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok orang yang berarti dalam kehidupannya. Segalanya semakin membingungkan dengan mimpi yang rutin ia alami.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Knotty**

 **Anime: Kuroko's Basketball**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I just own the plot.**

 **Warning: Incest!AkaKuro, Slow Plot!**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Halo~**

 **Saya kembali. Kali ini membawa multi chapter pertama saya. Masih di fandom Kurobas. Sebenarnya cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk Midoririn-chan sayang karena kalah taruhan. Ahahaha... /plak**

 **Dan karena request dia adalah incest, jadi saya pikir cerita ini akan panjang. Karena hubungan antara kakak beradik itu kompleks. Belum lagi sesama jenis, jadi mungkin tidak akan semudah membalik telapak tangan. /apadah**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

Denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar nyaring. Mengisi atmosfer ruang makan yang terasa begitu sunyi. Nyatanya puluhan pelayan berjajar rapi menemani. Tinggal berganti kostum tentara, maka mereka menyaingi pasukan wajib militer Korea.

Satu, dua, tiga...

Tetsuya menghitung dalam hati. Satu eksistensi menghilang. Ia melirik bangku di depannya sembari menelan sesuap nasi. Kosong. Meski tujuh tahun telah berlalu nyatanya sosok yang selalu menempatkan dirinya di sana tak bisa diusir sesuka hati.

Ia menunduk. Meneruskan makannya dalam diam. Percakapan dibuka oleh seseorang di ujung meja. Samar-samar ia mendengarkan. Urusan bisnis. Ia memilih meneguk susu vanilla di atas meja.

Seseorang di sampingnya bergumam menanggapi. Tidak peduli usia, otaknya bahkan telah mampu menguasai pasar dunia, mungkin. Tetsuya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Urusan orang dewasa. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Sampai ketika pria tua di pojok meja mulai bertanya keseharian mereka.

"... Tidak ada masalah, _Otoosan_. Semuanya sempurna." Jawaban lugas keluar dari bibir pemuda di sebelah kirinya.

"Bagus. Itu yang kuharapkan dari penerusku nanti." Bola mata pria setengah baya itu bergulir menatap anak berambut biru lembut. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menelan pelan gumpalan nasi yang menyangkut di kerongkongan. "Seperti biasa, _Otoosan_."

Pria yang lebih tua diam. Wajahnya masam. "Jangan katakan kau membolos pelajaran lagi, Tetsuya. Sudah cukup aku mendapat surat dari wali kelasmu kemarin. Menolong anak anjing? Alasan tidak logis mana yang kau ambil? Kau kusekolahkan untuk belajar, bukan untuk menjadi inang hewan jalanan."

Lelaki berambut merah menoleh cepat. Tetsuya menunduk. Butiran nasi di depannya bermetafora menjadi belatung yang mengganggu selera. "Maaf, _Otoosan_..."

"Kalau kau tak bisa menyaingi Seijuurou, setidaknya jaga sikapmu. Jangan permalukan nama Akashi yang kau sandang. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau terlibat masalah lagi di sekolah karena polahmu yang kekanakan."

" _Otoosan_ -!"

"Aku mengerti, _Otoosan_." Tetsuya menyuapkan sendok terakhirnya. Setidaknya ia masih menghargai apa yang pelayan mereka sajikan. Susu vanilla dalam gelas tinggi diteguk habis. "Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Ia angkat diri. Membungkuk sedikit sebelum pergi. Lelaki di sampingnya mengikuti.

.

.

.

Tetsuya membuka pintu gudang di atas atap sekolah. Sosok mungil menyapanya dari balik kardus kertas yang ia sulap menjadi kandang. Sosok itu sigap melompat ke atas pangkuan Tetsuya yang tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tetsuya melangkah ke dalam. Membuka kardus makanan hewan yang tersembunyi rapat tertutup kain terpal kecil bekas pakai. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengonggong sebagai jawaban. Tetsuya meletakkan dua mangkuk kecil baru yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu di kelontong pinggir jalan. Menuangkan sereal hewan pada salah satunya sementara mangkuk yang lain diisi air mineral. Tangannya sibuk mengelus bulu lebat kehitaman itu. Mengamatinya makan dalam diam.

"Oh. Jadi ini yang membuat uang sakumu terkuras habis dalam seminggu? Mengisi perut peliharaanmu sedangkan perutmu seperti tong kosong dengan cacing yang melolong?"

Tetsuya terkesiap. Berbalik sigap. Mendapati lelaki bermata rubi itu bersandar pada kawat pembatas dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Sei- _nii_..."

Orang yang dimaksud mengendikkan bahu. Memutuskan mendekat. Berjongkok di sebelah Tetsuya. Ikut memperhatikan hewan berkaki empat yang sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Diliriknya pemuda berambut biru dari sudut mata. Tangannya terulur, memberi sesuatu.

Tetsuya menoleh. _Sandwich_ dengan parutan keju di atasnya tersodor. Ia menatap Seijuurou. "Sei- _nii_?"

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak istirahat pertamamu. Tidak hanya anjingmu yang butuh perhatian, perutmu juga perlu diberi bahan bakar. Kau tahu?"

Satu sentilan di dahi diterima Tetsuya. Pemilik mata sejernih lautan tersenyum. Menerima roti bertumpuk dari tangan Seijuurou. "Terima kasih banyak..."

Tetsuya baru akan melahap ujung olahan gandum itu sebelum fokusnya kembali teralihkan pada Seijuurou.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah makan sebelum menyusul kemari. Sudah. Cepatlah makan." Lelaki yang lebih tua tidak menoleh. Ia berganti menjaga anak anjing itu sembari menunggu Tetsuya yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

Seijuurou mengelus lembut bulu-bulu halus berwarna hitam. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di meja makan.

"Tetsuya. Mengenai persoalan tadi pagi... Maaf."

Tetsuya menoleh. Menelan roti di tangannya dengan heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membelamu di depan _Otoosan_."

Tetsuya mengangkat alisnya sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Untuk apa minta maaf, Sei- _nii_? Nyatanya itu memang salahku karena membolos pelajaran kemarin lusa."

"Tapi _Otoosan_ seharusnya tidak perlu-"

"Sssttt... Tidak baik membicarakan orang lain di belakang. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Tetsuya melipat plastik roti yang telah berpindah isi ke dalam perutnya.

Seijuurou menoleh. Mengamati tangan mungil itu menjejalkan sampah ke dalam saku celana untuk dibuang di bawah nanti. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memang dituntut sempurna dan terbaik untuk segalanya, Tetsuya melakukannya karena dia menyukainya. Kadang Seijuurou merasa iri dengan kehidupan adik semata wayangnya.

Anjing kecil itu berlari melewati Seijuurou dan melompat dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Makanan di mangkuk benar-benar tak bersisa, persis majikannya yang tidak suka melihat makanan sia-sia.

Pemuda bersurai merah berbalik. Tersenyum menatap polah dua makhluk di depan mata. Ia mendekat. Mengelus pelan anjing mungil di pangkuan adiknya.

"Kau temukan dia di mana?"

"Di dekat halte sekolah ketika hujan. Ia basah kuyup di dalam kardus pakaian bekas. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya masuk angin, jadi kumasukkan dia dalam seragamku dan membawanya ke sekolah. Rencanaku hampir berhasil jika saja dia tidak menyalak tepat di depan guru kesiswaan. Aku dimarahi habis-habisan setelahnya. Kesal sekali."

Seijuurou tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan langka adiknya. Kesal katanya? Mana ada orang kesal wajahnya sedatar papan kayu yang baru saja selesai dipelitur?

Ia mengusak pelan rambut si bocah biru.

"Dia tidak akan masuk angin, Tetsuya."

Lawan bicaranya menoleh tidak terima. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku saja hujan-hujanan sehari dan harus terbaring karena demam seminggu."

"Itu karena daya tahanmu yang lemah. Dia liar, Tetsuya. Hujan adalah hal biasa."

"A-aku juga bisa liar." Tetsuya tetap tak mau mengalah.

Seijuurou mengernyitkan kening, menyeringai. "Benarkah? Tetsuya bisa seliar apa?" tanyanya menggoda. Tentu hal yang dimaksud liar dalam versi Seijuurou bukan dalam artian liar binatang.

Bola mata biru bergerak-gerak. Tak tentu arah. Otaknya berputar menentukan hal paling tepat sebagai resultan jawaban.

"Aku... Bisa melompati pagar rumah. Atau... Memanjat pohon di pekarangan tetangga."

Kali ini bola mata merah seperti ingin mencoba lolos dari tempatnya. Serius. Selama tujuh belas tahun dalam hidupnya, apakah ia baru tahu bahwa adiknya sepolos ini? Dan apa katanya? Memanjat pohon di pekarangan rumah tetangga? Ia ingin mencoba jadi maling?

Kakaknya mengusap wajah kasar.

"Berhenti, Tetsuya. Atau aku benar-benar akan mati muda jika kupaksakan konversasi ini padamu."

Diacaknya rambut sewarna langit. Tetsuya tidak menolak. Sentuhan ringan Seijuurou padanya selalu ia nikmati meskipun hanya menepuk pipi. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya ingin terbang menembus rongga dada, mengajaknya melayang setiap kali sentuhan itu dilontarkan. Ia tak ingat kapan persisnya dirinya mulai menikmati perlakuan Seijuurou lebih dari seharusnya. Ia sendiri tak peduli. Malas untuk berpikir. Selama si sulung itu berada di dekatnya, itu sudah cukup. Tak perlu apa-apa lagi.

"Sei- _nii_ sendiri yang memulai."

"Jangan lagi, Tetsuya."

Ia yang berambut biru mendengus. Menunduk sebal. Jari ditepuk kecil makhluk berkaki empat di pangkuannya. Seijuurou mengamati keduanya.

"Apa jenisnya?"

Tetsuya tidak mendongak. " _Pomsky_. Mungkin... Atau _Siberian Husky?_ " Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Seijuurou mengangguk pendek. "Siapa namanya?"

Tetsuya mendongak. Kepalanya miring beberapa derajat, menyiratkan tanda tanya dalam kepala. "Nama?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah setiap orang biasa memberi peliharaan mereka nama?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Mm... Aku tidak tahu nama yang tepat. Tapi Kagami- _kun_ selalu memanggilnya Nigou."

"Kagami- _kun_?"

"Murid pindahan baru di kelasku. Dari Los Angeles."

"Oh."

"Responmu menyebalkan sekali, Sei- _nii_."

Seijuurou menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Sedikit banyak ia berharap prediksi dalam hatinya benar. Nyatanya salah kaprah.

"Kurasa Nigou bukan nama yang buruk. Kalian kembar." Seijuurou menunjuk mata kanannya dua kali. "Mata itu."

Lelaki yang lebih pendek memutar bola mata. "Siapa saudaraku sebenarnya?"

Seijuurou tertawa. Tangannya kembali mengusak surai biru lembut di hadapannya.

"Aku harus kembali. Kau juga lekaslah turun. Jangan terlalu lama bermain bersamanya kecuali jika siap terkena detensi." Si Sulung melangkah pergi. Hanya beberapa depa, lalu berhenti. Tetsuya mengucapkan sesuatu di belakang.

"... Tapi... Bersama lebih baik bukan daripada sendiri saja?" Tetsuya tak berbalik sama sekali. Ia bahkan lebih terlihat seperti menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar bahwa Seijuurou masih berdiri tetap pada posisi.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Mendadak Seijuurou merasa bisu.

.

.

.

Tetsuya tengah membaca satu buku di atas meja belajar ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu menginterupsi. Ia melirik. Mulutnya bergumam mempersilahkan diikuti sosok pemilik rubi yang melenggang masuk ke kamar dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Tetsuya melirik dari balik bahu.

"Sei- _nii_. Jangan tidur di kasurku. Kau belum mandi."

Pemuda merah mendengus, namun tak beranjak. "Karena itulah aku ingin meminjam kamar mandimu. Shower di kamar rusak. Sudah kuperintahkan _butler_ memperbaikinya tapi mereka lelet sekali."

"Mereka bukan reparator, Sei- _nii_."

"Terserah." Ia bangkit. Mencari handuk baru di laci dekat kamar mandi. "Yang jelas aku ingin mandi sekarang. Badanku lengket sekali. Di mana kau taruh handuknya, Tetsuya?"

Adiknya mengabaikan. Memilih menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Kau baru pulang, kan? Apa... Sei- _nii_ mendapatkan serangan mendadak itu lagi?"

Seijuurou menoleh. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hanya insting." Tetsuya masih belum puas. "Siapa?"

"Kotori Tsumugi. Satu kelas denganmu."

Tetsuya tersentak. Pensil mekanik di tangannya digenggam kuat-kuat. Tanpa sadar bergetar. "Lalu... Sei- _nii_ menerimanya?"

Seijuurou menggeleng singkat. Kembali fokus mencari handuk yang tersembunyi.

Entah bagaimana caranya pensil itu mengendur dari genggamannya yang melonggar. Rasa lega menyelisip dalam dada. Namun sebuah pertanyaan lain muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah Kotori-san itu idola sekolah? Anggota dewan sekolah juga, kan? Cantik, pintar, anggun, bukankah dia kriteriamu?"

Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu menoleh. "Apa sekarang kau sedang bertindak menjadi biro jodohku, Tetsuya? Dan sejak kapan kau menyimpulkan kriteria kekasihku?"

Tetsuya diam. Itu juga sebatas perkiraannya menurut teman-temannya yang beralih profesi dari pelajar menjadi pencari informasi gadis _hot_ masa kini.

"Oh. Atau kau menyukainya? Ambil saja. Aku tidak tertarik." Seijuurou membalas . Handuk baru menyebalkan telah ia temukan. Tinggal menggiringnya ke kamar mandi tanpa perlawanan.

Merasa direndahkan, Tetsuya berdiri. "Jangan hanya karena Sei- _nii_ tenar di sekolah, kau beranggapan seolah tidak ada gadis yang tertarik padaku."

Akashi sulung mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Aku serius _niisan_!" Ia benar-benar berdiri menantang sekarang. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Lihat? Aku tidak kalah keren darimu."

Lawan bicaranya hanya menatap datar. Amat datar. "Oh. Lalu siapa gadis yang berusaha mengejar adikku ini?"

Diam. Si bungsu kalah telak. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Seijuurou yang melihatnya diam-diam mengulas senyum licik.

"... Momoi- _san_?" lirih Tetsuya. Ya. Seingatnya hanya gadis itu yang heboh memeluk dirinya seperti _dakimakura_. Ia bergidik. Membayangkan dirinya tercetak dalam pose panas di kain bantal dan menjadi bayangan imajinasi liar seseorang di luar sana.

Ia menoleh pada Akashi. Sayangnya, pria itu telah hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup diiringi suara kucuran air _shower_ setelahnya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, mereka pulang bertujuh seperti biasa. Menyusuri trotoar hingga berpisah di perempatan jalan. Ditemani ejekan burung gagak yang terus mengatakan bodoh pada semua manusia.

Kepala menoleh ke belakang bahu entah untuk kali keberapa. Mata biru menyapu jalanan yang sepi tanpa kendaraan. Kemudian kembali berjalan dengan langkah dibuat tenang. _Pura-pura tenang._ Kakinya melangkah ke depan. Namun, isi kepalanya mundur ke belakang. Mencoba menyelidik sesuatu di balik pohon plum, di balik tembok gedung, hingga di balik tong sampah organik. Ramai suasana di sekitarnya tak dihiraukan. Bahkan ocehan berfrekuensi tinggi milik pemuda berambut pirang seolah masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Tanpa arti.

Telapak tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Menimbulkan reaksi terkesiap dari pemilik bahu secara berlebihan.

Biru laut bertumbukan dengan merah darah.

"Tetsuya?" Lirihan terlontar. Heran bercampur bingung. Kepala merah berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang, mencari objek yang berhasil membuat saudaranya gelisah, resah, dan gundah.

Kelima kepala pelangi turut berhenti. Ikut melongok sana sini meskipun tak begitu mengerti duduk permasalahan. Setidaknya bersikap setia kawan tidak mengapa, kan?

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa meninggalkan sesuatu di laci kelas. Tapi, sepertinya tidak."

Mata merah menyipit curiga, tapi tak memutuskan untuk mengeruk informasi lebih lanjut. Mencoba tetap percaya pada satu-satunya saudaranya. Ia melangkah kembali menuju _limousine_ hitam di ujung jalan bersama lima kepala lainnya.

Sementara Tetsuya hanya mengikuti perlahan di belakang. Kepala sudah tak berani dia putar lagi, meskipun mata melirik tanpa henti.

Apa itu tadi? Nyata atau maya? Orang atau sekadar bayang-bayang? Ia tak bisa mengerti.

Menelan ludah, tungkai kakinya bergerak lebih cepat. Menghapus semua ketakutan, ia terus merapalkan doa. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya perasaannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan satu keyakinan itu, dipercepatlah laju kakinya. Menghapus spasi yang diciptakannya antara dirinya sendiri dengan keenam manusia lain.

Senja itu, entah mengapa, batin Tetsuya tak bisa setenang biasa.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Itu yang ditemukan ketika sepasang bola mata terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membulat panik. Ia tak mampu menangkap satu titik cahaya sedikitpun sebagai penerangan. Sepi. Tak ada suara apapun yang masuk liang telinga.

Di mana dirinya?

Kenapa semuanya gelap?

Apa sekarang dirinya buta?

Apa ia sendirian?

Anak itu meringis. Menyadari rasa nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya. Tangan mungil meraba-raba kepala tepat di ubun-ubun. Basah. Lembab. Bau anyir menguar. Luka terbuka. Darahkah?

Panik bukan kepalang menerpa. Ia benci gelap. Ia benci darah. Ia benci sendirian. Dan kali ini anak itu harus menemukan kombinasi buruk dari ketiganya. Perutnya mulai terasa berubah menjadi mesin pengaduk semen. Berputar, ingin mengeluarkan isi gilingan melalui kerongkongan. Kedua telapak tangan menutup rapat mulut yang siap membuat semburan.

Gagal.

Proses kimiawi makanan yang baru setengah jadi meluncur mengotori lantai besi. Menimbulkan aroma tidak sedap yang menusuk hidung hingga mampu memancing entitas lain untuk turut melakukan hal yang sama layaknya wabah. _Wabah muntah berjamaah._

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu besi bergeser terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat suara derit sumbang yang mengganggu telinga. Mungkin karena sebaran karat yang menghambat atau nasib pintu berbahan dasar ferum tersebut yang terlalu naas tanpa pelumas oli hingga habis riwayat.

Cahaya mengintip melalui celah-celah fraksi besi berkarat. Menghantarkan secercah harapan bagi si makhluk mungil yang kini menatap penuh binar akan sumber cahaya yang semakin lama semakin melebar. Senyum tipis tanpa sadar terulas di bibirnya. Lupa akan bekas muntahan, keinginannya untuk beranjak pun tak dapat ditahan.

Kehadiran beberapa orang di balik pintu besi sukses membuatnya kaku dengan gemeletuk gigi. Waspada level dua diaktifkan. Bisa jadi para manusia itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari kegelapan yang menghantuinya entah sejak kapan.

Dua dari... Tiga, empat, lima, enam orang di sana naik menuju tempatnya berada. Mengernyit dan mengeluh jijik begitu menyadari bekas muntahannya di lantai mengenai sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat yang mereka kenakan.

"... Dia rupanya?"

Samar, ia mendengar salah satu dari mereka berucap. Entah pada siapa.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku tidak mengira akan sedekil ini."

"Terserah saja. Kenyataannya memang anak ini yang dimaksud."

Telinganya sedikit berdenging, mencoba membiasakan dengan berbagai jenis suara yang masuk. Apa mereka tengah membicarakannya? Apa mereka mengenalnya? Ia ingin mendekat, bertanya jalan pulang. Namun, kakinya justru melangkah mundur menyudutkan diri. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik.

"Hei. Kemari bocah."

Salah satu mendekat. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mencakar dinding besi di belakang badan.

"Tch. Kau tuli? Kubilang kemari bocah busuk!"

Yang lain menggertak. Ia tetap menolak. Ketakutannya membludak.

"Dasar keras kepala." gerutu salah satu dari mereka. Bahu mungil berbalut kemeja kumuh ditarik. Diseret keluar ruangan gelap yang baru diketahuinya sebagai mobil _pick up_ di pinggir jalan sepi. Tubuh kecil memberontak yang dibalas dengan tamparan panas disertai kalimat menyentak. Sakit bukan main.

Ia hanya ingin pulang.

Pulang?

Ia bahkan tak tahu harus pulang ke mana. Pulang kepada siapa.

Tubuh kotornya diseret tanpa henti memasuki gedung besar yang tampak menyeramkan. Akan dibawa ke mana dirinya? Ia tidak mau ke sana. Ia tak ingin memasuki tempat asing itu. Ia ingin pulang ke manapun asal bukan bersama para manusia tanpa perasaan di sekitarnya. Ia ingin pulang!

"...- _sama_..."

"... Suya- _sama_."

"Tetsuya- _sama_!"

"Ah!"

Tetsuya tersentak. Mata safir menangkap figur pria setengah baya dalam balutan jas hitam. Lencana kepala pelayan tertempel di dada. Menatap khawatir padanya di sisi ranjang.

Ia melihat sekitar. Dinding berlapis cat biru bergradasi dengan motif ombak. Tirai putih melambai disambar angin yang masuk melalui jendela terbuka. Ranjang putih beraksen biru langit yang berantakan di sana sini. Ia duduk di atasnya. Di kamarnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tetsuya- _sama_?"

Atensinya kembali pada pria yang masih setia menunggunya sadar. Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Menyeka keringat dingin yang menetes menuruni pelipis dengan punggung tangan. Menstabilkan napas yang saling berkejaran.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya pria yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Senyum lemah terpampang di wajah kuyu. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Tanaka- _san_."

Tangan dengan gurat penunjuk usia tua membelai pelan helai biru muda. Mengelus kepala sang majikan. Tetsuya tidak keberatan. Mata terpejam menikmati sentuhan menenangkan yang tak pernah didapatnya dari tangan diktator Ayahnya sendiri.

"Saya selalu mendengarkan jika suatu saat Anda siap untuk menceritakannya."

Senyum tipis ditunjukkan, memancing senyum lain terlukis di wajah tua.

"Baiklah. Segera bersiap-siaplah, Tetsuya- _sama_. Tuan Muda dan Tuan Besar telah menunggu di ruang makan."

Kepala biru mengangguk patuh. Menatap kepergian pelayan terdekat yang menjauh- _undur diri_.

"Tanaka- _san_."

Pria tua itu berbalik. Heran bercampur bingung.

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih."

Pelayan tegap itu melebarkan mata. Senyum ramah tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Tubuh membungkuk. Memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang majikan.

"Saya permisi."

Dan pintu berlapis cat putih tebal dengan kenop kuningan berkilau tertutup rapat. Menyisakan Tetsuya yang kembali meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal. Sendirian.

Ingatannya kembali pada mimpi yang masih terbayang jelas di benaknya. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dalam satu bulan terakhir. Mimpi yang sama. Situasi yang sama. Dan selalu berhenti di saat yang sama.

Serta pertanyaan yang serupa selalu menyangkut di kepala setiap mimpi itu usai.

Anak itu...

Siapa dia? Apakah itu dirinya? Atau seseorang dari masa lalunya? Ia tidak mengenali semua kondisi yang terjadi di dalamnya meskipun selalu mengalami mimpi yang sama berulang kali. Seperti memutar sebuah adegan tertentu dari kepingan kaset DVD.

Ia bahkan tidak mengenali bocah cilik dalam mimpinya. Lantas kenapa anak malang itu terus muncul sebagai bunga tidur? Meskipun begitu, ia seolah bisa merasakan ketakutan yang serupa dengan yang lelaki kecil itu alami. Tetsuya ingin menolong. Membebaskan bocah cilik itu dari bahaya maupun kesendirian yang mengungkung. Tapi ia bahkan tidak yakin apa posisinya dalam drama berlatar lawas dengan warna yang terbatas. Orang ketiga? Sutradara? Atau justru pemain utama?

Tangan pucat saling meremat satu sama lain di bawah selimut. Merasakan dingin yang tak kunjung hilang meskipun pemanas ruangan menyala, menjalankan tugas. Atau memang musim dingin kali ini tidak bersahabat?

Ia terlalu enggan beranjak. Tapi mengingat Ayahnya yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan, membuat selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya terhempas ke atas karpet. Kaki jenjang berbalutkan celana tidur melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Bermaksud membersihkan diri sekaligus membersihkan isi kepala yang mulai diambang kewarasan. Melupakan bunga tidur sebelum pikirannya semakin melantur.

.

.

.

Buku dimasukkan. Ritsleting tas ditarik kencang. Bangku dimajukan. Bersiap untuk pulang. Itu rencana awalnya sebelum bahu kanan ditepuk pelan dari belakang.

Tetsuya berbalik. Mata biru jernihnya menangkap sosok semampai seorang gadis berambut cokelat sepanjang pinggang. Diurai bebas, menebar wangi shampoo beraroma stroberi. Ia melempar senyum sempurna dengan mata tertutup menyerupai bulan sabit.

Pemuda berambut biru mengernyit. Tidak biasanya.

"Kotori- _san_?"

Gadis yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Menampakkan iris cokelat madu di balik kelopak mata.

"Kau ada waktu sebentar, Tetsuya- _kun_?"

.

.

.

Satu gelas _vanilla shake_ disajikan di meja bundar. Tetsuya menyesap pelan rasa khas dari minuman kesukaan. Membiarkan cairan putih pekat menuruni kerongkongan dan menyentuh dinding-dinding mulutnya. Berbeda. Gelas mahal di tangannya bahkan tidak mampu menandingi _cup_ plastik sederhana yang biasa ia dapatkan di restoran cepat saji yang biasa ia kunjungi. Restoran mahal memang tidak menjamin memuaskan lidah setiap pengunjungnya.

Diletakkan kembali gelas kaca serupa berlian itu. Dahaga terpaksa dijaga lebih lama. Keinginan untuk menenggak habis vanilla kocok tandas tak bersisa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Kotori- _san_ bicarakan?" tanyanya datar. Ia sedang tidak ada niatan basa basi hari ini. Ingin cepat pada inti dan segera pulang untuk mandi.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Seijuurou- _kun_ hari ini?" Tanya dibalas tanya. Ia tidak suka ini. Sama halnya ketika mendengar nama kecil saudaranya terucap dari bibir gadis cantik di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana terasa menyebalkan.

Padahal itu memang kesepakatan. Dua bersaudara Akashi dalam satu lingkup sekolah. Akan lebih mudah memanggil nama yang berbeda satu sama lain, kan? Ia tak pernah keberatan selama ini. Lantas kenapa kepalanya berdenyut hanya lantaran mendengar nama si sulung disebut?

"Sei- _nii_ memimpin rapat untuk acara sekolah besok. Maaf. Tapi, justru seharusnya akulah yang bertanya pada Kotori- _san_. Bukankah kau anggota dewan sekolah? Lalu, kenapa kau menyeretku keluar? Aku tidak yakin Sei- _nii_ toleran terhadap hal seperti... Membolos rapat?" Sarkastik. Ia tahu itu. Tapi berusaha tidak peduli, meskipun seorang gadislah yang ada di depannya.

Lawan bicaranya tertawa pelan. Anggun. "Yah... Seijuurou- _kun_ memberiku izin."

Alis Tetsuya bertaut. Izin? Izin macam apa yang diperbolehkan untuk seseorang seperti Seijuurou?

"Ya. Izin. Maka dari itu, aku bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuya- _kun_ sekarang." Gadis itu menegaskan. Sepertinya, Tetsuya telah mengutarakan apa yang menyangkut di pikirannya tanpa sengaja.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa penasaran, kepala biru kembali bertanya. "Lalu, apa yang ingin Kotori- _san_ bicarakan denganku?"

Gadis di seberang menunduk sekilas. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar di kedua pipi. Tetsuya melirik datar. Menemukan titik terang, bahkan sebelum mendapat jawaban lisan. Sudah pasti berurusan dengan saudaranya.

"Sei- _nii_ , kan?"

Kotori mendongak. Rona merah makin kentara di parasnya. Tebakannya pasti tepat sasaran. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi, Tetsuya- _kun_ sudah bisa menebak bahwa aku menyukai Seijuurou- _kun_ , ya?"

Anak bungsu Akashi menghela napas diam-diam, masih menghargai eksistensi gadis manis di depannya. "Sei- _nii_ sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

Sepasang bola mata cokelat membelalak. Antara tidak menyangka dan tidak percaya. "Kalian berdua benar-benar dekat, ya..." lirih Kotori disertai decak kagum keluar dari bibir tebal manis itu. "Kalau begitu, Tetsuya- _kun_... Etto... Bisa membantuku untuk lebih dekat dengan kakakmu?"

Pemuda kecil masih menatap dalam pandangan yang sama. "Maaf. Tapi bukankah kau sudah ditolak?" Ia bicara kenyataan.

"Ternyata Tetsuya- _kun_ bisa setajam itu juga, ya?"

Kekehan kecil keluar. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung.

"Tapi kalau kupikirkan kembali, mungkin Seijuurou- _kun_ belum menerimaku karena kami belum mengenal satu sama lain. Karena itu, Tetsuya- _kun_ bersedia membantuku? Aku yakin, Tetsuya- _kun_ pasti tahu apa yang disukai Seijuurou- _kun_. Bisa sedikit menceritakannya padaku?" Mata menatap dengan binar-binar harapan. Tetsuya berdiri dari kursi empuk yang entah mengapa terasa gatal di kulit pantat.

"Aku memiliki kehidupan sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sei- _nii_. Meskipun kami saudara, bukan berarti aku mengetahui semuanya tentang Sei- _nii_."

Bohong.

Ia mengenal betul Seijuurou. Bagaimana pemuda berambut merah itu begitu menyukai sup tofu. Bagaimana pemilik iris merah itu membenci rumput laut bahkan meskipun hanya terpampang seujung kuku. Bagaimana jari-jari panjang lelaki itu lincah menekan bagian-bagian senar lembut violin dengan gesekan halus yang memanjakan telinga. Seijuurou yang sempurna. Seijuurou yang selalu dilingkupi rasa bangga oleh Ayah mereka. Seijuurou dengan segala kelebihan dan kelemahan yang tertera namun tak kasat mata. Tetsuya tahu semuanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Seijuurou sendiri? Apa pria itu mengetahui Tetsuya sedalam itu? Tetsuya hanya bisa angkat bahu sebagai jawabannya.

"Jika Kotori- _san_ memang ingin lebih dekat dengannya, bukankah lebih bijak menanyakannya sendiri?"

Ia tidak ingin menipu Kotori begitu pun dengan dirinya. Ia memang tidak berniat membantu hubungan mereka. Bukan urusannya, walau Seijuurou terlibat di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih atas vanilla kocoknya. Aku permisi."

Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan gelas vanilla yang baru diteguk setengah serta Kotori yang melihatnya tak menyerah.

"Ternyata gosip itu benar adanya..."

Kaki yang melangkah beberapa meter terhenti. Tidak berbalik.

"... Bahwa Tetsuya- _kun_ adalah seorang pengidap _brother complex_."

Pemuda yang dimaksud menoleh ke samping. Melirik dari balik bahu. Senyum tipis terlukis sekilas di wajah manis miliknya yang sayangnya selalu miskin ekspresi.

"... Mungkin saja, Kotori- _san_. Siapa yang tahu?"

 _Aku_ _sendiri tidak mengetahuinya._

.

.

.

Novel setebal 200 halaman itu terpaksa jatuh oleh gebrakan tangan pada meja kayu. Tidak. Bukan gebrakan yang mendeskripsikan amarah, hanya rasa antusisme yang terlalu berlebih hingga meluap ke permukaan.

Seakan tidak terganggu, Tetsuya memungut novel di samping kakinya. Membuka halaman terakhir di mana konsentrasinya terpecah oleh suara setaraf ultrasonik. Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali _mood_ yang sempat berserakan akibat ulah pemuda tinggi berambut pirang.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , Tetsuya- _cchi_! Kudengar kau memelihara anak anjing di atap sekolah. Benarkah?!" Volume berlebihan. Berpotensi merusak sistem pendengaran.

Lelaki kecil itu juga merasa terganggu sejujurnya. Tapi wajahnya tetap setenang sungai tak beriak. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

Novel ditutup. Begitu pula dengan bibir yang kelebihan bahan bakar di depannya. Telunjuk menempel di depan kedua belah labia. "Jangan terlalu keras, Kise- _kun_."

Lelaki dengan _piercing_ perak di telinga mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimana pun, tangan yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya cukup mengganggu jalan masuknya udara. Bekapan dilepas. Satu menarik nafas, yang lain terduduk lemas.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu, Kise- _kun_?"

"Aomine- _cchi_."

Aomine Daiki? Tetsuya tidak ingat ia pernah bercerita pada siapa pun kecuali Kagami. Seijuurou termasuk di dalamnya. Ia hanya sedang tidak beruntung ketika Seijuurou memergokinya. Meskipun pemuda berambut merah itu pasti akan menyangkal tegas dengan mengatakan Tetsuya tak akan bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darinya.

"Oi, Kise _teme_. Mulutmu memang perlu disumpal sepatu."

Suara lain menginterupsi. Nada malas kentara dalam timbre berat pemilik suara. Lelaki berkulit gelap meninju bahu pemuda pirang hingga nyaris tersungkur menabrak jendela.

"Sakit, Aomine- _cchi_!"

"Berisik, Kise! Suruh siapa mulutmu bocor?"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu juga, kan? Ini KDRT-ssu!"

"Masa bodoh. Aku bukan suamimu."

Tetsuya berdehem. Merasa dilupakan. Entah hawa tipis yang jadi masalah atau memang otak kedua temannya yang bermasalah.

"Aomine- _kun_."

Lelaki berambut _navy blue_ menoleh. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal ketika menyadari tuntutan penjelasan yang terpancar dari sepasang bola mata sewarna langit tanpa awan.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari atap gudang saat tidur siang. Kupikir hantu atau apa, jadi aku membukanya. Dan makhluk itu langsung melompat begitu saja padaku. Mengganggu saja."

Matanya melirik ke samping. _Hantu. Persis seperti kesan pertamaku melihatmu._

"Tch. Pasti kau membolos pelajaran lagi, kan Aomine- _cchi_?"

Tidak digubris.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu milikku?"

Mata biru gelap melirik ke atas. Memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu menatap Tetsuya dalam-dalam.

Menyembunyikan risih yang mulai menelusup, Tetsuya balas menantang. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang berjalan dalam kepala cepak berwarna gelap.

Lelaki berkulit eksotis memutus tatapan mereka. Menghela napas pelan setelahnya. "Kurasa kalian berdua mirip."

Kening dua orang berambut cerah di sana mengerut. Yang satu tidak terima, yang lain penuh binar bahagia.

"Benarkah?! Aku jadi ingin melihatnya! Ayo ke atap, Tetsuya- _cchi_!"

Tidak dinotis.

"Apa maksud Aomine- _kun_?"

"Yah... Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan sebenarnya. Tapi kurasa kalian memiliki mata yang sama."

Mata... Yang sama? Jawaban itu...

Ternyata bukan hanya Seijuurou dan Kagami yang beropini seperti itu.

Sementara mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, Kise masih merajuk setengah menangis. Bola basket sukses menimpuk kepala kuningnya.

"Kau menyedihkan, Kise. Sepagi ini sudah mendramatisir suasana."

Ketiga kepala menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tinggi besar yang menghalangi pintu masuk. Rambut merah bergradasi hitamnya cukup mencolok untuk dipandang.

"Membicarakan apa?"

Kise berseri-seri seketika. "Tetsuya- _cchi_ memelihara anak anjing di atap. Katanya persis sekali dengan Tetsuya- _cchi_. Kagami- _cchi_ sudah tahu?"

"Ah... Nigou?"

"Nigou?" tanya Aomine. Heran bercampur bingung.

Kagami hanya mengangguk. Pikirnya, mereka pasti mengerti jika sudah melihatnya.

"Woah! Kagami- _cchi_ sudah melihatnya? Aku juga ingin lihat- _ssu_... Ayo kita ke atap!"

Dan sekali lagi Kise harus membatin histeris saat dentingan bel masuk yang mengalun mengisi _speaker_ seantero sekolah.

Menangis miris.

.

.

.

Empat kepala beraneka warna meniti anak tangga satu persatu. Memutuskan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan memakan bekal makan siang di lantai tertinggi gedung sekolah.

Rengekan histeris Kise untuk melihat anak anjing di dalam gudang penyimpanan membuat telinga mereka semua menjadi tuli sebelah. Tidak bisa menolak, mereka menuruti permintaan lelaki itu berdasar paksaan. Meski pun jika Kise mau berkaca, dia sendiri sudah merefleksikan penggambaran anak anjing itu sendiri.

Dua di antara mereka yang berpostur paling besar membawa _yakisoba_ sebanyak satu dekapan lengan. Sama-sama rakus, meski tubuh sama sekali tak bisa dibilang kurus. Pemuda hiperaktif cukup dengan satu kotak bekal dan satu kotak jus jeruk di kedua tangannya. Terus meledek tanpa henti pada dua orang di belakangnya yang saling menyeruduk satu sama lain lantaran lebar tangga yang tidak toleran dengan lebar tubuh masing-masing.

"Makanya jangan serakah Aomine- _cchi_!" ledek pemuda bermata lentik. Hidupnya seolah tidak akan pernah tenang jika belum membuat lawan mainnya naik darah.

"Berisik, Kise! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"Dengarkan dia Ahomine. Telingamu itu perlu dibuka dua kali lebih lebar."

"Kagami- _cchi_ sama saja!"

"Sialan kau, Kise! Perlukah kulempar bola basket lagi untukmu?!"

Berisik sekali. Tetsuya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. Melihat mereka bertiga, layaknya melihat balita dengan tubuh raksasa. Tangannya bergerak membuka kenop, hendak menjeblak pintu sebelum telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Tidak asing.

Kepala birunya menyembul, berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka separuh.

Kise dan kedua kawannya yang lain berhenti otomatis. Menatap Tetsuya heran. Bagaimana tidak? Pose anak itu sudah mirip dengan pencuri yang mengintai rumah korban untuk menentukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi.

"Ada apa Tet-"

Mulut terkatup paksa oleh tangan sepucat salju. Penasaran, Kise turut mengintip melalui kepala Tetsuya, diikuti Aomine dan Kagami yang sama-sama ingin tahu ada apa di balik pintu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri dengan seorang gadis di depannya. Hanya berdua. Tunggu. Gerigi otak mulai berjalan. Mencerna apa yang ditangkap dari saraf optikus mereka. Mata mulai melebar diikuti mulut yang menganga.

 _Apa ini? Pengakuan cinta?_

Semuanya diam. Mencoba menguping pembicaraan. Mengenali si gadis yang merupakan teman satu kelas mereka, membuat acara ini enggan untuk dilewatkan.

Tetsuya bungkam. Lagi? Apa gadis itu benar-benar berhenti kinerja otaknya? Atau memang tidak kenal kata menyerah dalam hidupnya? Sebentar. Bukankah ia juga tak berbeda?

Lelaki mungil mencoba fokus. Menguping percakapan di tengah atap sekolah.

"... Aku menyukai, Seijuurou- _kun_."

Ludah terteguk pelan. Tidak jelas. Namun, amat terasa. Ia sudah bisa menduga.

"Bukankah aku sudah menolakmu kemarin?" balas suara yang dikenal baik telinganya. Khas. Cepat. Langsung pada inti tanpa perlu basa basi.

"Kupikir, itu karena kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Belum saling mengenal satu sama lain dan langsung main mengungkapkan perasaan?" Jawaban bagus. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tak kasat mata tersungging dalam hati.

Gadis di sana terdiam beberapa saat. Mungkin merasa kalah telak. Tapi, gerak geriknya masih belum menunjukkan bahwa ia menyerah. Tetsuya jadi merasa resah.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pendekatan sebagai sepasang kekasih terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidakkah kau dengar ka-"

"Satu minggu saja. Selama satu minggu itu, bila Seijuurou- _kun_ benar-benar tidak ada ketertarikan padaku, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Seijuurou- _kun_ lagi."

"Tck. Kau ini-"

"Aku akan terus melakukan ini hingga Seijuurou- _kun_ menerimaku. Jadi, bagaimana? Setuju dengan permintaanku tadi atau Seijuurou- _kun_ lebih suka aku tembak tiap hari?"

Penawaran yang berani. Ketiga orang yang menguping di balik pintu mengeluarkan pendapat yang sama, kecuali Tetsuya. Ia... Entahlah. Mungkin, ia enggan mengakuinya.

Selain itu, ia yakin. Kakaknya pasti tengah memendam kesal saat ini karena ucapannya terus disela dua kali. Tapi... Kenapa hening di sana?

Ia mengintip lebih jauh. Mata birunya melihat figur Seijuurou yang terdiam. Seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Sinar mata Kotori berkilauan. Menggambarkan keyakinan bahwa Seijuurou akan menerima kali ini.

Tetsuya menahan napas. Tidak. Katakan bahwa Seijuurou akan menolaknya seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya. Gadis-gadis itu... Kotori juga akan mengalami akhir yang sama, kan? Mendapat sepatah dua patah kata tolakan yang kemudian disusul dengan derai air mata setelahnya. Lantas, kenapa Seijuurou hanya diam?

Telapak tangan Tetsuya mulai berkeringat. Jantungnya berdegup tak teratur. Terlalu cemas menanti jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Seijuurou di sana.

 _Tolak. Terima._

 _Tolak. Terima._

 _Tolak. Terima._

Sesungguhnya apa jawaban yang diinginkannya? Apa jawaban yang terbaik untuk semuanya? Apa dua resultan itu selaras dengan hatinya?

Tetsuya tidak tahu lagi. Isi kepalanya berantakan. Hanya membayangkan Seijuurou memiliki seseorang yang mengikat dirinya membuat otaknya tak berfungsi. Bukankah itu artinya waktunya bersama Seijuurou akan tersita?

Apa pemuda bermata semerah darah yang senantiasa ada untuknya akan menghilang? Tidak. Tetsuya belum siap untuk itu.

Kotak susu vanilla menggelinding ke bawah dan membentur lantai tangga berulang kali. Isinya tumpah bersamaan dengan jeblakan pintu yang dibuka kasar. Tetsuya sudah berlari keluar bahkan sebelum tiga orang lainnya menyadari bagaimana lelaki biru itu menghilang.

Dua entitas di sana menoleh secara bersamaan. Tidak heran, sejujurnya. Gebrakan tadi terlalu ricuh untuk ditangkap telinga.

Lari Tetsuya melemah ketika bersitatap dengan sepasang rubi teduh. Keduanya melebar diikuti pupil setajam kucing yang mengecil.

"Tetsuya..."

"Sei- _nii_..."

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah... Tetsuya lupa sudah berapa langkah diambilnya hingga dirinya berhadapan dengan si sulung yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

Persetan dengan gadis di seberang mereka yang menatap tajam. Seijuurou tidak semudah itu diserahkan. Tidak kali ini.

 _Tapi, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya pada Seijuurou?_

"Tetsuya. Apa yang-"

Pungkasan kalimat hilang di kerongkongan. Akashi sulung berjengit. Merasakan sentuhan ringan akan lembab dan basahnya bibir yang menyentuh miliknya. Sepasang lengan ikut mendaki pundaknya kemudian. Mencengkeram kemeja sekolah yang berlapis jas almamater berwarna putih. Hanya sekedar untuk menyamakan posisi.

Seijuurou mendadak bertransfomasi menjadi stupa batu ketika merasakan napas mereka menyatu. Tubuhnya kaku. Sel saraf di sekujur tubuhnya seolah membeku. Sapuan bibir yang menyapu bersih permukaan mengembalikannya pada realita. Mata rubi membelalak lebar melihat iris biru yang sejernih telaga itu menutup diri. Terus berusaha menyamankan gerak bibir pada sepasang labia miliknya. Meski sekadar menempel, namun sudah cukup membuat seluruh saraf tubuhnya mengalami disfungsi total sesaat.

Tidak ada lilitan lidah, pertukaran saliva, atau engahan napas mengemis oksigen di udara.

Hanya saling menempel, dan selesai. Polos dan bersih.

Halilintar tak kasat mata seolah menyambar dari segala penjuru. Menyenggol lima kepala yang seketika mematung melihat adegan di luar praduga.

Bibir sewarna buah persik menjauh, melepas tautan dengan perasaan enggan. Kedua tirai berumbai lentik mulai terbuka perlahan, memamerkan pesona dari sepasang bola mata yang mampu merangkum cerahnya langit musim panas yang berpadu dengan dalamnya samudera.

Seijuurou masih belum berkutik. Pengiriman impuls dari otaknya seakan tersumbat dan justru mengirim sensasi menggelitik.

Kesadaran menamparnya ketika otaknya kembali bekerja. Memproses apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Juga kehadiran dari ketiga orang yang tak diundang. Matanya beralih pada Tetsuya yang masih ta kunjung mengangkat wajah untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Rona semu menjalar hingga telinga tak luput dari perhatiannya.

Apa lelaki itu sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

"Tetsu-"

"Tetsuya- _kun_!" Teguran keras memotong panggilan Seijuurou. Tetsuya masih bergeming.

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Dia kakakmu. Ternyata kau memang pengidap _brother complex_ , ya? Menyedihkan."

 _Brother complex_ , ya? Seijuurou membatin. Sementara Tetsuya masih senantiasa mengunci mulut. Entah karena enggan menjawab, atau karena ia tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Semua pasang mata di sana terlambat menyadari bahwa Kotori telah mengambil langkah mendekat dengan tangan terangkat sejajar dengan kepala. Siap memberi pelajaran berharga.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsuya!"

Teriakan dengan durasi bersamaan itu menggaung. Menatap tak percaya pada lelaki berambut biru yang telah tersungkur menabrak dinding gudang penyimpanan. Sebelah tangan bertindak sebagai plester pereda panas di pipinya yang sungguhan merah kali ini.

Pemuda itu menoleh pelan. Tidak ada ekspresi khusus yang ditunjukkannya. Tetap sedatar biasa. Namun, siapapun seharusnya tahu ada sinar luka di dalam matanya. Itu jika mereka masih punya hati.

"Sei- _nii_..." Suara yang biasa terdengar monoton itu entah bagaimana terdengar sedikit mengganjal dengan vibrasi lemah yang mendominasi.

Sementara yang terpanggil merasa tubuhnya membatu untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

* * *

 **Ya, saya menyadari kalau ini mainstream. Tapi saya berusaha tetap membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain. Karena itu, sesuai judulnya, saya akan membuat beberapa hal terlihat ruwet dan misterius di sini. /kalau bisa**

 ** _Last_** **, terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang berkenan membaca cerita abal saya... Saya sayang kalian semua~ /siapa lo**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **azurefey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Knotty**

 **Anime: Kuroko's Basketball**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I just own the plot.**

 **Warning: Incest!AkaKuro, Slow Plot!**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Halo~**

 **Saya kembali dengan membawa** ** _chapter_** **dua~**

 **Maafkan jika daku terlalu lama. Saya tipe author lemot. Ya, saya tahu itu. Tapi menurut saya, ini termasuk cepat karena saya bisa lebih lamban dari ini. /dihajar massa**

 **Terima kasih juga atas semua jejak kalian. Saya anggap itu sebagai petroleum saya untuk terus menulis!**

 **Untuk yang saya cintai /plak, Midoririn-chann, cerita ini kupersembahkan. Maaf jika belum bisa memenuhi permintaanmu dengan jumlah kata yang lebih. Ini batas maksimal saya... /pundung**

 **Oke. Saya hadirkan kembali dua bersaudara SeiTetsu!**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

"Sei- _nii_..."

Pemuda berambut merah delima itu menatap lekat bagaimana kepala biru berotasi. Seperti _slow motion_ , merekam gerak lambat dari luka yang terpancar melalui kedua mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

Kedua tangan menengadah, menatap wajah. Gamang tidak bisa disembunyikan dalam air muka yang selalu terlihat tenang.

Mata rubi bergulir pada sepasang safir.

Kemudian pada tangannya yang masih terpatok pada posisi.

Kembali lagi pada mata bulat di depan sana.

Tidak ada air mata. Meski terkesan lemah dan tak berdaya, tapi lelaki penyuka vanilla itu pantang untuk menangis. Selama hidup bersama dengan Tetsuya, Seijuurou tidak mampu mengenyahkan fakta bahwa ia bisa membaca ekspresi minim dari sorot mata saudaranya.

Bibir yang senantiasa membentuk garis lurus memang tidak berubah. Tapi goncangan yang tersembunyi dari balik tatapan kosong itu berhasil membuatnya goyah.

Seijuurou menunduk, menatap tangannya yang terasa panas. Sepanas apa yang dirasakan Tetsuya? Ia tidak yakin ingin tahu jawabannya.

Sementara gadis di belakangnya masih mematung dengan tangan yang menyejajari kepala. Targetnya telah ambruk lebih dulu sebelum garis-garis telapak tangan sempat menyentuh kulit seputih salju.

Akashi bungsu bangkit. Sedikit terhuyung karena kening yang sempat beradu jotos dengan tembok. Sudut bibirnya terasa perih dan berkarat. Punggung tangan menyeka pelan-pelan. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat menempel di punggung tangan. Mengimitasi wujud cat poster yang setengah mengering. Darah rupanya. Pantas saja terasa sakit.

Tapi jeritan hatinya lebih dari mengutarakan rasa sakit. Melihat Seijuurou yang masih memandangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, membuatnya seakan kehilangan pegangan.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_ , kau tidak apa-apa?! Astaga! Kau berdarah!" Lengkingan dari pemuda berambut _blonde_ memecah atmosfer keheningan yang semakin mencekam. Entah sejak kapan ia keluar dengan dua orang lainnya di belakang panggung. Kali ini mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada suara ultrasonik Kise yang nyaringnya menyaingi sirine ambulans.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Masih dengan luka terbuka di sudut bibir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise- _kun_."

Kalimat itu selalu dilontarkannya. Entah karena ia memang baik-baik saja, mungkin juga meredakan kekhawatiran orang di sekelilingnya, atau karena ia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Kise membantunya berdiri dengan merengkuh kedua sisi pundak ringkih. Tetsuya membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh lelaki bersurai pirang. Terus menunduk mengamati marmer putih di bawah kaki. Itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan melihat Seijuurou meski hanya di ujung sepatu.

Dua orang pergi diikuti dua pasang langkah kaki lain setelahnya. Menyisakan Seijuurou dan Kotori yang berdiri diterpa angin lembut musim dingin.

"Seijuurou- _kun_... Kau... Tetsuya- _kun_... Kenapa kau melakukan-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Tekanan tertahan terasa dalam setiap artikulasi. Merasa paham situasi, Kotori segera membawa kakinya pergi. Meninggalkan Seijuurou sendiri.

Pintu atap ditutup pelan. Berlawanan dengan kepalan tangannya yang semakin menguat. Membiarkan ujung kuku menancap pada kulit telapak hingga menimbulkan bekas cekungan.

 _Ya Tuhan... Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

.

.

.

Mata biru terpaku pada kolam belakang rumah yang membeku. Kemudian beralih pada pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi tertutup salju.

Sebuah novel bersampul ungu di pangkuan terbuka manis. Tapi tak disentuh sama sekali sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Perhatian pemiliknya hanya tersedot pada transformasi air yang melayang ringan di udara terbuka, mencari tempat untuk mendarat.

Tubuhnya diam, tapi pikirannya tak bisa tenang. Sepotong kejadian tadi siang bukan perkara yang mudah untuk dihiraukan, apalagi dilupakan.

Tetsuya meremas rambut pelan. Pipinya yang merah akibat serangan di sekolah tadi makin terlihat menyala terang.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal memalukan itu pada Seijuurou?_

Malu bercampur cemas. Ia tak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi di antara keduanya. Malu karena telah lancang mencium kakaknya sendiri dan cemas akan jadi seperti apa hubungan mereka nanti.

Tamparan panas Seijuurou masih terasa hingga kini. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup menyadarkannya semarah apa Seijuurou sampai lelaki itu berani melakukan aksi menampar pipi. Tetsuya makin merasa kehilangan nyali.

Sepanjang hari ia berusaha untuk menghindari Seijuurou selama di sekolah. Pulang pun ia melewatkan jemputan _limousine_ dan memilih menaiki bus sarat penumpang.

Haruskah ia meminta maaf?

"Kau sakit kepala, Tetsuya?"

Lelaki berambut biru tersentak. Mata bulatnya membelalak. Perlahan, diputarnya kepala ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati pemuda sepadan dirinya berdiri di pintu balkon. Kotak putih bersimbol palang merah tercetak jelas di atas kaca. Memamerkan isi yang ada di dalamnya.

Sakit kepala? Kedua tangannya yang masih meremas rambut membuatnya mengerti dari mana Seijuurou menarik kesimpulan.

Tetsuya diam. Memilih memutar duduknya menghadap depan. Prediksinya salah. Ia masih belum bisa memandang Seijuurou. Belum bisa saat ini. Ia tak ada nyali untuk melihat rubi yang sempat membelalak lebar karena kelakuannya yang kurang ajar.

Kepala menunduk dalam bisu. Mata biru berlarian membaca setiap baris huruf dalam buku. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dan lantai keramik saling beradu. Mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa ragu.

"Angkat kepalamu, Tetsuya."

Perintah disuarakan. Umumnya, semua orang yang pernah berurusan dengan si rambut merah tidak akan banyak bicara. Tapi lawan Seijuurou adalah Akashi Tetsuya. Satu-satunya orang yang berani cari mati hanya dengan menyerang menggunakan beberapa kalimat perlawanan.

Meski nyali telah terkikis hingga nyaris habis, nyatanya lelaki berperawakan kecil itu tetap bersuara setenang biasa. Nyali menciut bukan alasan berubah jadi pengecut. "Kenapa... Kemari?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Ia sudah cukup tahu maksud Tetsuya menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dalam diam, Seijuurou menarik paksa dagu adiknya untuk menengadah. Sepasang safir itu terkejut untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya pasrah dinaungi rubi merah. Memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Bola mata sewarna darah bergerak ke bawah. Memandang lekat bekas luka di sudut bibir yang mulai menampakkan warna merah keunguan.

 _Sekeras itukah aku melukainya?_

Mengalihkan atensi, kedua tangannya beralih mengaduk isi kotak kecil di pangkuan. Cekatan dan terampil dalam membubuhi kapas dengan alkohol mau pun obat merah.

Rasa dingin yang merembes ke dalam kulit dari alkohol berhasil menyentakkan Tetsuya kembali pada dunia nyata. Ia meringis ketika kapas dingin bergeser menyentuh lukanya yang masih setengah mengering di sana. Kapas itu menekan-nekan sudut bibirnya yang membiru. Pelan, namun amat perih.

"Sakit!" Tetsuya mengaduh tanpa sengaja.

Kapas di sela jepitan jari ditarik mundur. Kemudian, kembali menyentuh dengan gerakan lebih ringan.

"Akh!" Masih terasa perih rupanya.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong pelanlah sedi-"

"... Atas kejadian siang tadi."

Tetsuya membatu. Ia kembali menatap Seijuurou tepat di matanya yang masih fokus mengurus luka.

 _Kenapa? Apa maksudnya? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, kan?_

"Sei- _nii_ , aku...-"

"Tidak seharusnya aku menamparmu seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, kau adalah saudaraku."

Ah, jadi itu maksudnya. Kata maaf yang hendak terlontar, ditelan ulang. Entah sejak kapan ia mengalami rasa peka berlebihan dengan kata 'adik', 'kakak', dan 'saudara'. Meski pun begitulah kenyataannya.

Tangan Seijuurou yang masih berkutat dengan kapas di ujung bibir ditarik Tetsuya pelan. "Sudah cukup."

 _Aku tidak ingin terus bergantung pada Seijuurou._

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengernyit ketika kapas di tangannya beralih kekuasaan.

"... Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." ujar Tetsuya. Namun tangannya sama sekali tak bergerak di atas paha. Kapas di tangannya sampai menggumpal karena digenggam.

Dan itu tidak luput dari mata lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Tetsuya."

Lelaki yang dimaksud mendengar dengan jelas panggilan itu. Namun, ia enggan untuk menatap balik. Buku dengan rentetan huruf kecil kembali mendapat perhatiannya.

Seijuurou menghela napas pelan, berusaha memaklumi. Ia paham betul apa yang membuat Tetsuya begitu irit bicara dari biasanya hari ini. Dan ia sadar diri apa pemicu tindak tanduk canggung adiknya.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Tetsuya terkesiap. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul ke permukaan. Ia sudah menduga Seijuurou akan menanyakannya. Tapi belum juga ada alasan elit yang tertera di otaknya. Setidaknya, alasan masuk akal untuk membuat Seijuurou percaya.

Apa yang harus dijelaskannya sekarang? Bagaimana membuat Seijuurou mengerti jika ia bahkan tidak paham atas dasar apa dirinya berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu. Terlebih, dengan _gender_ yang serupa. Juga darah daging yang sama.

"Aku..."

Seijuurou menunggu.

"... Tidak ingin kehilangan Sei- _nii_."

Pupil mata merah mengecil, beroposisi dengan kelopak mata yang melebar. Apa yang Tetsuya coba jelaskan di sini?

"Jika kau sampai terikat dengan Kotori- _san_... Atau siapa pun itu... Sama saja artinya dengan membiarkan Sei- _nii_ menjauh dariku. Dulu kau pernah berjanji kita akan selalu bersama."

Akashi sulung terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa rendah. Menggelitik telinga Tetsuya. Ah, sial. Kenapa ia begitu menyukai tawa langka yang keluar dari kakaknya sendiri?

"Karena itukah kau menciumku? Hh... Jika saja kau bukan Tetsuya, mungkin aku sudah mencabuti semua rambut di kepalamu. Aku otomatis menamparmu untuk membuktikan apakah isi kepalamu ada yang salah. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu jika akan melukai Tetsuya sedemikian parah."

Seijuurou menyentuh lagi luka di sudut bibir. Sementara Tetsuya bungkam. Berusaha memaknai setiap pernyataan Seijuurou.

Otaknya yang salah atau perasaannya yang bermasalah? Entahlah...

"Lagipula, Tetsuya adalah prioritas utamaku."

Kali ini, mau tak mau, lelaki minim ekspresi itu mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang rubi indah yang bertabrakan dengan miliknya. Seijuurou tersenyum kalem sementara tangannya mengusak pelan rambut Tetsuya yang makin terlihat pucat di keremangan.

"Kau prioritasku." Seijuurou mengulangi. "Meski pun jika kita telah memiliki pendamping hidup dan kehidupan sendiri suatu hari nanti."

Kepala bersurai langit kembali dijatuhkan. Ia tidak tahu secara spesifik, tapi ia yakin bahwa kalimat terakhir Seijuurou terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya. Dan ia tidak suka kalimat tambahan itu.

"Sei- _nii_."

Panggilan pelan Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou urung membereskan beberapa barang yang dibawanya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Sudah semakin larut."

Seijuurou tidak suka diperintah. Namun, kali ini ia terpaksa menurutinya. Melihat Tetsuya yang terus terpekur menatap novel yang terbuka di tengah halaman, sedikit banyak membuatnya tak enak hati. Seijuurou tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa pikiran si bocah biru tengah mengembara entah ke mana meskipun tatapannya lurus pada buku setebal lima senti di hadapannya.

Ia beranjak. Membawa kotak pertolongan pertama menjauh dari saudara semata wayang. "Kau juga lekaslah tidur. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Tetsuya tidak membalas. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan derap kaki Seijuurou yang menjauh di setiap langkahnya. Disusul pintu kayu yang tertutup pelan.

Tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada bangku besi setelahnya. Otaknya berputar mengingat bagaimana rekaman suara peraduan kaki dan lantai yang makin mengecil di telinganya. Makin menjauh dan hilang sama sekali. Hingga meninggalkan sunyi yang kini sudi menemani.

Apakah suatu saat Seijuurou juga akan menjauh dari kehidupannya?

.

.

.

Remang.

Retinanya kesulitan mendeteksi di mana lokasi dirinya berada karena keterbatasan cahaya. Perlu waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk sadar bahwa dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan sebesar sepuluh kali sepuluh meter.

Ia merasa asing dengan gedung setinggi lima meter yang berisikan dirinya. Mencoba bergerak, ia justru merasa sakit karenanya. Kumpulan saraf di dalam kepala baru mengirimkan pesan bahwa dirinya tengah berada di atas kursi reyot dalam keadaan terikat.

Dadanya sesak. Debu yang bercampur dengan partikel lain di udara terpaksa dihirup. Belum tali temali yang membebat dada dan kakinya erat-erat seakan membimbingnya agar lekas sekarat. Setidaknya, ia masih cukup beruntung bibirnya tidak disumpal kain bekas pakai.

Tidak dihiraukannya gemetar badan yang mulai menyerang. Bola matanya bergerak menyasar seluruh ruangan. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sini.

Ia memicingkan mata, mencoba lebih fokus melihat dalam bayang-bayang hitam. Tidak. Ini bukan gedung. Melainkan gudang besar dengan banyak kardus besar berserakan dan ditumpuk menggunung. Banyak pula kursi kayu tergeletak tak teratur. Beberapa di antaranya kehilangan kaki dan tangan. Tempat ini tak ada ubahnya seperti telah diluluh lantakkan badai sehari.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia tersentak. Dadanya kembali terasa ngilu. Perkiraannya salah. Masih ada orang kejam di gudang rongsokan ini.

Kepalanya tertunduk, terlalu takut untuk mencari sumber suara yang sudah pasti menanyainya. Derap langkah berat terdengar mengetuk lantai. Bercampur dengan gesekan kertas yang menghasilkan suara berisik mengisi ruangan. Mendekatinya perlahan, namun pasti.

Sesuatu menyenggol pipinya. Ia masih bergeming ketakutan. Kepala menjauh ke samping, menunjukkan bentuk penolakan.

"Makanlah. Aku yakin kau lapar sekarang."

Terkejut. Setelah kekerasan yang ia dapatkan dari para penganiaya itu, masih adakah orang dengan nada rendah penuh sayang seperti ini?

Pelan-pelan, ia mulai memutar kepala. Mengintip sosok pria paruh baya yang tersenyum tipis dari balik bahu. Sebelah tangannya menyodorkan sepotong roti.

Ia justru menatap lamat bungkus plastik yang menyentuh pipi dekilnya. Lapar? Kata itu hilang dari kepalanya tertimbun rasa takut yang menyelubunginya setiap waktu. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali nasi masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Ia lupa hari apa sekarang. Ia lupa sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seorang tahanan kecil seperti ini.

Mendapati tak ada reaksi positif yang didapat, pria tadi membuka kulit plastik pembungkus dan kembali mengarahkannya pada mulut yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Makanlah. Kali ini saja. Kau tidak harus memercayaiku, karena aku sama saja busuknya dengan mereka. Tapi, setidaknya jangan mati kelaparan di depanku." Suara itu terlalu lunak untuk disebut bentakan. Terlalu lembut untuk disebut pemaksaaan. Ia bimbang sekarang. Pasalnya, selain curiga yang masih mengungkung dan keadaannya yang masih jauh dari normal, tangannya tidak bisa lepas dari tali keparat ini. Bagaimana akan lepas bila bergerak pun ia tidak mampu?

Seperti menyadari kesalahannya, pria itu terkekeh pelan seraya menggaruk tengkuk. "Maaf. Aku lupa tanganmu sedang terikat, nak. Biar kusuapi."

Sekali lagi ia harus mematung ketika tangan kasar itu mendorong roti masuk dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya tidak menolak untuk membuka dan menerima asupan masuk untuk dicerna. Kecurigaannya luntur perlahan seiring dengan belaian tangan di kepalanya.

Satu potong roti habis. Ia baru sadar betapa lapar perutnya ketika merasakan gigitan pertama. Ingin berucap terima kasih, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya justru, "Kenapa?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum di keremangan. Meski begitu, ia mampu mendeteksi tulusnya senyum yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Kudoakan kebebasanmu, nak. Sesegera mungkin."

Dan pagi itu, Tetsuya bangun sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya, walau pertanyaan abstrak semi bermunculan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki jenjang melangkah semakin cepat. Kepala tetap terpaku ke depan, walau matanya kadang mencuri pandang pada gerombolan siswa yang bertebaran di berbagai sudut sekolah. Sibuk kasak kusuk dengan pandangan tajam menusuk.

Wajah datarnya menilik penampilan sekali lagi. Dasi? Tergantung di leher. Sepatu? Sudah diganti dengan sepatu _indoor_. Kancing kemeja? Sedikit lebih lama kali ini. Tapi ia cukup yakin, tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya. Ah. Apa ada sesuatu aneh yang menempel di punggungnya? Kertas iseng, misalnya? Kakinya berhenti. Berbalik mematut diri membelakangi kaca di samping kelas. Tidak ada yang salah. Lantas apa?

Ratusan tatapan itu jelas ditujukan untuknya dengan alasan yang tak mampu dimengerti. Mengabaikan, ia memutuskan masuk ke ruang kelas secepatnya. Dan lelaki itu seketika menjadi sorot perhatian.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Tetsuya- _cchi_!"

Suara familiar itu melengking dari sudut ruangan. Diikuti langkah tergesa menuju tempatnya berada.

"... Kise- _kun_?"

"Oi. Kise _teme_. Mau kau bawa ke mana Tetsu? Membawanya pergi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Alis biru pucat saling bertaut. _Masalah?_

"Tapi, kukira aku setuju dengan Kise kali ini, Ahomine. Telingaku sudah panas di kelas neraka ini."

"Tch. Sesuka kalian."

Tangan putih pucat mencoba memberontak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bisa kalian ceritakan padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sebelah tangan milik pemuda biru ditarik paksa keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Kepala bersurai biru berputar, melihat sekeliling. Berpikir apakah mereka salah tempat atau memang ketiga temannya ingin buang hajat.

"Kise- _kun_. Kenapa kita di toilet?"

"Apa hal sesepele itu jadi masalah, Tetsuya?" sela Kagami yang berjalan mendekati wastafel. Mencuci tangannya di sana.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin buang air, Kagami- _kun_."

"Tch. Kita memang sedang tidak dalam acara buang air bersama, Tetsu." Aomine mundur. Bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu masuk. Menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan sebelah tangan. Kebiasaan yang sudah dihapal Tetsuya bila pemuda berkulit eksotis itu tengah berpikir sesuatu.

"Lalu apa, Aomine- _kun_? Aku meminta penjelasan dan malah diseret masuk toilet seperti ini."

"Itulah alasannya kami mengajakmu kemari, Tetsuya- _cchi_." Kise yang menjawab. Setengah gemas ingin menggulung Tetsuya dengan kulit lumpia sebelum digoreng dengan minyak penuh cinta.

Kening Tetsuya berkedut. Merasa bahwa dirinya dilempar ke sana sini hanya karena pertanyaan. Bertanya pada siapa, siapa pula yang menjawab. Mungkin ketiga temannya butuh pelajaran sopan santun dan tata krama.

Kise berdehem. Mencari cara untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Tetsuya yang menyadari gelagat itu, otomatis melempar seluruh perhatiannya pada lelaki beranting perak.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_. Kau masih ingat kejadian di atap kemarin, bukan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk cepat, sedikit tidak sabar.

"Ano... Itu... Beritanya telah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah..."

Bola mata biru seakan ingin lepas dari tempurung dan menggelinding ke lantai basah. Tetsuya sampai gagal menelan ludah. Pikirannya mulai terbang tanpa arah.

"Tapi, sungguh. Bukan kami yang mengatakannya, Tetsuya- _cchi_. Kami curiga kalau..."

Suara Kise berangsur kabur dari telinganya. Bercampur dengan gemericik air di dalam bilik dan kemudian senyap. Benak dan otaknya dipenuhi siluet punggung lelaki berambut _magenta_. Apa Seijuurou tahu? Reaksi apa yang kira-kira akan diberikan kakaknya itu?

Lamunan Tetsuya dan ocehan Kise terhenti tatkala derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Aomine dan Kagami reflek berjalan mendekati pintu masuk yang masih tertutup rapat.

"... Itu tindakan gila."

Suara pria.

"Tapi sampai mencium? Yang benar saja. Sekalipun dia saudaraku, aku tak akan melakukannya."

Poni Tetsuya jatuh menutupi mata.

"Tapi jika aku adalah Seijuurou, tidak akan kulewatkan kesempatan itu. Meski pun saudara, siapa yang tahan melihat bocah semanis Tetsuya? Dia memang lebih cocok menjadi perempuan. Kau lihat kulit dan rambutnya? Aku bisa menjamin kain sutra merupakan salah satu bahannya."

"Hahaha... Kau benar. Apalagi wajah datar dan mata birunya. Siapa yang menyangka jika dia laki-laki?"

Lalu, tawa nista berkumandang.

Tetsuya menggeram pelan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa mengalami tindak pelecehan secara tidak langsung.

"Ah! Atau justru Seijuuroulah yang sebenarnya mencari kesempatan?"

Tetsuya menahan napas. _Apa kata mereka?_

Kise di sebelahnya hanya sanggup menenangkan saat menyadari tangan seputih salju itu mengepal kuat.

"Benar. Itu topik hangat yang sedang dibicarakan satu sekolah. Siapa yang sebenarnya mencium lebih dulu? Seijuurou merupakan kandidat yang lebih cocok untuk ini. Memangnya siapa yang mampu melawan kuasa bocah itu?"

 _Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan. Kau bisa tahu dari tindakan protektif Seijuurou pada adiknya sendiri. Aku justru yakin jika dialah yang sebenarnya-"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Tiga orang penyebab polusi suara mendadak mematung di ambang pintu. Terkejut setengah mati melihat objek bahan gosipan berdiri tegap dengan wajah datar andalannya. Namun, sorot mata membunuh terpancar jelas hingga menembus tempurung kepala.

Aomine menguap lebar seraya mengorek lubang telinga dengan kelingking. "Tch. Aku paling malas berurusan dengan pengecut. Mulut saja lebar, nyali?"

Jeda sejenak.

Mata biru gelap itu memindai atas bawah, kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"... Nol besar."

Tetsuya maju satu langkah. Dan untuk alasan yang sebenarnya sudah amat jelas, ketiga pemuda itu serentak bertopeng siaga.

Lelaki berambut biru itu diam beberapa saat sebelum membungkuk dalam. Sukses mengejutkan seluruh pasang mata di lokasi pembuangan. Tetsuya terlalu sopan dalam segala hal meski emosi di pucuk kepala sudah membara.

"Maaf. Bisa kalian tarik ucapan kalian tadi? Orang bisa salah paham jika mendengarnya."

"... Tapi beritanya memang sudah tersebar." Masih ada secuil nyali juga rupanya.

"Percuma juga ditutup-"

KREK.

Botol sabun kosong remuk di tangan Kagami. Ketiganya berjengit ngeri. Tetsuya yang melihat hanya mampu menghela napas.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Surai beraneka ragam kembali terpusat pada biru langit yang mulai menjejakkan kakinya keluar.

"Oi, Tetsu. Mau ke mana kau?"

Tetsuya tidak menoleh. Hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya maju.

"Aku harus meluruskan semuanya, Aomine- _kun_."

.

.

.

Sepatu pantofel hitam itu melangkah tegap menuju ke tengah lapangan upacara. Sepasang mata yang penasaran lantas melakukan aksi persuasi pada ratusan mata lain untuk menanti apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu di tengah lapangan. Berbondong-bondong keluar kelas dan saling berjubel untuk langsung menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

Lelaki berambut biru langit mencoba tidak peduli. Kaki pendek terus melangkah, dan berhenti tepat di depan tiang _microphone_ yang berdiri gagah diterpa silau matahari.

Seluruh pasang mata tersedot pada eksistensi pemuda mungil di depan kelas. Sibuk bertanya-tanya akan apa yang dilakukan lelaki yang merupakan saudara dari ketua dewan sekolah mereka.

Tetsuya mendadak menderita demam panggung. Tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya tremor tanpa henti. Berpikir ingin kabur dari sana berulang kali. Sayang, tekad yang terpendam dalam dirinya sudah menyaingi panas bara api.

Ia memejamkan mata. Mengepalkan tangannya sendiri yang mulai berkeringat dingin, hitung-hitung pengganti grup panduan sorak pemberi semangat.

Bibir maju, mendekat pada _microphone_ yang siap tersambung dengan _speaker_ seantero sekolah. Mengetuk ujungnya dengan jari telunjuk sebanyak tiga kali. Mengetes suara.

"Aku di sini..."

Dengung tawon bertransformasi menjadi jangkrik sawah.

Ia kehilangan kosa kata kalimat pertama. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Ia sudah akrab dengan istilah diabaikan, tapi ia tidak terbiasa menjadi sorot perhatian.

Mengingat Seijuurou terlibat di dalamnya, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Aku... Keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk menglarifikasi semua berita yang menyebar pagi ini."

Para guru jadwal pagi pun turut melongokkan kepala dari balik jendela kantor. Heran dengan keributan di pagi hari. Pikir mereka, masih terlalu awal untuk berebut sarapan pagi.

Sementara Tetsuya di tengah lapangan tidak terlihat gentar, berlawanan dengan jari-jari kakinya yang mulai gemetar.

"Tentang berita itu... Akashi Seijuurou tidak melakukan apapun! Dia tidak bersalah. Karena itu kalian-"

"Tetsuya!"

Lelaki di depan _microphone_ terperanjat. Suara itu...

Kepala bermahkota biru muda menoleh pelan ke belakang. Seijuurou tertangkap dalam penglihatannya. Pemuda itu berlari membelah lapangan dengan beberapa antek-anteknya di belakang.

Seijuurou datang di saat paling krusial. Ia berhasil mengubah situasi yang tadinya menyaingi pemakaman menjelma kembali menjadi suasana pasar malam. Tidak peduli gelar apa yang disandang, semua murid seakan lupa siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teguran keras Seijuurou tertangkap _microphone_ dan menggaungkannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, ikut andil meramaikan suasana. Bonus dengingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Sadar memperburuk situasi, ia menyeret Tetsuya menjauh dari alat super sensitif itu. Merenggut kencang lengan kecil itu dalam genggamannya. Memaksanya untuk bertatap mata.

"Apa yang kau pikir tengah kau lakukan? Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Geram tampak jelas dari suaranya. Tetsuya balas memandang. Tatapannya kosong di luar namun penuh isi di dalamnya, merangkai kata-kata.

"Mereka salah paham atas kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak tahu... Siapa yang memulainya. Aku-"

Telunjuk Seijuurou yang menempel di kedua belah bibir pemuda biru membungkam paksa. Lirikan mata penuh intimidasinya mengarah pada sosok yang menonton mereka dari koridor lantai dua. Lawan tatap mata yang menyadari pandangannya segera berbalik pergi. Sudah pasti dialah yang menyebarkannya.

Seijuurou kembali beralih pada Tetsuya.

"Lalu kalau kau tahu akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini, kenapa kau menciumku kemarin?" cecar Seijuurou tidak sabar.

Kali ini, kepala biru pucat menunduk, merasa disalahkan secara tidak langsung. Benar. Sesungguhnya, ialah biang keladi dari segala sumber. Seandainya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya waktu itu...

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Seijuurou menimpali. Tetsuya mendongak. Kadang ia penasaran setengah mati apakah Seijuurou mempunyai ilmu hitam atau sejenisnya hingga bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Kepala biru muda kembali jatuh tertunduk. "Tapi... Sei- _nii_ tidak bersalah. Mereka salah sangka. Aku harus menglarifikasikannya. Aku harus meluruskan semuanya."

"Dan membuatmu jadi bahan ejekan mereka? Jangan bercanda. Seseorang yang menganggap hidup hanya perlu mengalir seperti air-seperti dirimu-tidak perlu melindungiku. Aku lebih kuat darimu, Tetsuya."

Detik itu juga, Tetsuya merasa matanya dilempar debu dan dadanya ditusuk sembilu. Perih dan ngilu bercampur jadi satu. Ia tahu, ia tak sehebat saudaranya. Tapi apa salahnya jika ia ingin melindunginya kali ini? Menjadi benteng di sekeliling Seijuurou?

Pemuda mungil itu menghempaskan tangan Seijuurou ke udara. Maju secepat mungkin mendekati _microphone_ yang sempat diabaikan eksistensinya. Kali ini saja, ia tidak ingin menuruti Seijuurou. Kali ini saja, biarkan ia membersihkan nama saudaranya.

Di saat yang sama, sepertiga dari murid yang kelewat penasaran, mulai mendekati panggung acara. Ingin menyimak lebih seksama. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan mulai berlari, hendak menyerbu ke tengah lapangan.

Seijuurou berdecih. Mulai merutuki penyakit kronis yang sama-sama diidap keduanya. Keras kepala. Kalau begini caranya, masalah bisa semakin runyam. Kepalanya pening, memikirkan murid-murid yang mendekat dan menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan, serta Tetsuya yang mulai berbual ria di depan. Beberapa staff dari kesiswaan juga mulai muncul batang hidungnya.

"Tch. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Kaki-kaki yang lebih panjang menyusul di belakang.

"Aku berani bersumpah ia tak ada kaitannya dengan ini semua. Jangan mengganggunya. Sekali lagi kutegaskan bahwa Akash-"

Diplomasi terputus.

Seluruh pasang mata di sana mendelik horror.

Ratusan pasang kaki mendadak dikutuk membeku dan bersatu dengan tanah.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Akashi Tetsuya.

Saat-saat krusial yang seharusnya berlangsung khidmat mendadak berubah menjadi gegap gempita. Semua berlangsung sekejap mata, namun yang dialaminya justru seperti rekam ulang dalam gerak lamban. Bagaimana Seijuurou menarik lengannya kencang dan memaksanya berbalik. Bagaimana rasa sakit mendera pundaknya yang dicengkeram erat. Bagaimana mata rubi tajam itu menutup perlahan. Dan, bagaimana jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar saat bibirnya-sekali lagi-bersentuhan dengan milik Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mematung. Isi otaknya seakan direset. Menyisakan satu kalimat yang terus menari di dalam kepala.

 _Seijuurou menciumku._

 _Menciumku._

 _Mencium,_

 _Aku..._

Tangan Tetsuya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuh. Merasakan tekanan yang datang dari bibir Seijuurou hingga membuat tubuhnya nyaris kayang apabila lengan kekar nan tegap itu tidak menahan kepala dan punggungnya.

 _Apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan? Ini gila._

Bibir merah itu tidak bergerak macam-macam di atas bibirnya. Hanya tekanan dan dorongan kuatlah yang menjadi dasar antara ciuman mereka. Dari situlah, Tetsuya mampu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Seijuurou geram saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya. Senang? Cemas? Kecewa? Perasaannya tidak terdefinisi. Yang mampu dilakukannya hanya diam menerima ciuman paksa itu dari lawan. Membiarkan bibirnya disorong oleh pihak yang bersangkutan.

Pikirannya kosong.

Beberapa detik yang berlangsung layaknya satu dasawarsa. Pemuda merah itu melepas tautan dengan cepat dan segera mengambil alih _microphone_. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih membeku, tak bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Telinganya tak mampu menangkap secara jelas apa yang disampaikan Seijuurou di depannya. Hanya samar-samar. Sebentar datang, sebentar menghilang.

"... Bukankah dengan begini sudah jelas?"

 _Apanya?_

"... Kami sama saja. Hal seperti ini merupakan kebiasaan kami di rumah."

 _Apa katanya?!_

"... Lalu, apa masalahnya? Pengidap mau pun tidak, semuanya tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian."

 _Itu... Tidak benar. Seijuurou tidak sepertinya._

"... Karena itu, jangan pernah mengganggu kami lagi."

 _Kenapa?_

"Jika aku sampai mendengar gosip murahan itu dari bibir kalian, aku tidak segan untuk membuat perhitungan."

Selesai.

Proklamasi ditutup.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya otomatis mundur ke belakang. Bukan karena telah tuntas berproklamir, namun karena salah satu dari guru kesiswaan menyeret mereka berdua menuju kantor guru dengan jeweran di telinga.

.

.

.

Tegang meliputi suasana ruang tengah kediaman Akashi. Dua anak dengan warna rambut yang berbeda menunduk di hadapan pria berambut hitam. Tidak ada pelayan yang berani mendekat. Semua menjaga jarak, memberi privasi pada anggota keluarga yang ada.

Pria tegas di seberang meja menatap tajam kedua anaknya. Di tangannya terdapat amplop berwarna putih berisi selembar kertas yang telah dibacanya. Ia melemparkan benda itu ke atas meja, tepat di depan dua anak manusia.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ini?"

Keduanya sama-sama diam, namun berbeda pemikiran. Salah satu pihak sibuk menyusun skenario tipuan dengan perasaan kalut, sedangkan di pihak lain malas menjawab pertanyaan yang penuh nada menuntut.

"Apakah tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku bukan presenter yang bicara sendiri. Kupikir kalian kudidik untuk menjadi anak yang mengerti tata krama."

Yang dimaksud masih diam, merangkai jawaban.

Lama-lama pria paruh baya itu jengkel juga dibuatnya. Anak-anaknya saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap kooperatif. Ia menghela napas, menahan emosi yang mulai main sulut api.

"Katakan padaku. Apa maksudnya kalian mendapat surat pelanggaran macam ini dari sekolah?" Bola mata hitam melirik kertas di meja sejenak. "Membuat keributan di sekolah? Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Masih belum ada balasan. Darah kepala keluarga Akashi itu mulai mendidih di sekujur tubuh. Tatapan intimidasi tidak akan berpengaruh untuk mereka. Entah karena sudah kebal atau memang dasarnya bebal.

"Katakan Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Ah. Atau kalian butuh cara kasar untuk sekadar menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Tetsuya yang pertama menyadari segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebelum tertunduk kembali beberapa detik kemudian.

"I-itu... Ini semua... Kesalahanku, _Otoosan_." balas pemuda biru yang disambut dengan lirikan dari dua pasang mata lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Mata hitam berkilat menaruh seluruh fokus padanya. Pemuda merah di sampingnya mengerutkan dahi.

Tetsuya meneguk ludah pelan. Sekali lagi ia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku yang menyebabkan insiden ini. Sei- _nii_ bersih dari tuduhan. Ia tak bersalah. Guru hanya salah paham... Karena itu, jika _Otoosan_ ingin menghukum, akulah orang yang pantas mendapatkannya."

Seijuurou melebarkan mata tak percaya. Ternyata adiknya ini masih bersikeras berperan sebagai perisai untuknya.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Tetsuya." Sayangnya, pria arogan di seberang terus menuntut penjelasan.

"... Aku-"

"Dia mencoba melerai teman sekelasnya yang saling adu pukul di tengah lapangan dan akhirnya berakhir dirinya yang jadi bahan _bully_ -an." Seijuurou menyela. Tidak peduli akan ekspresi macam apa yang Tetsuya lontarkan kepadanya.

Atensi teralih sepenuhnya pada lelaki berambut merah.

"Tentu saja melihat adikku jadi korban penindasan, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, kan? Lagipula tidak bijaksana rasanya mengingat seorang ketua dewan sekolah membiarkan situasi penuh ancaman seperti itu. Bukankah _Otoosan_ sendiri yang mendidikku untuk turun tangan dalam masalah ini? Belajar bertanggung jawab?"

Kali ini giliran Ayah mereka yang terdiam. Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jika _Otoosan_ masih tidak percaya, coba lihat Tetsuya. Sudut bibirnya berdarah dengan memar biru yang membengkak di sekitarnya. Ia sempat terkena pukulan mereka."

Objek observasi melirik protes. Memangnya siapa yang sebenarnya membuat sudut bibirnya membengkak? Seijuurou tak peduli. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena telah menampar Tetsuya kemarin.

" _Otoosan_ juga boleh menanyakan pada guru kesiswaan di sana jika kami menjadi tontonan seantero sekolah." tambahnya. Walau pun jika Tuan Besar itu sungguh menanyakannya, hal itu bisa menjadi masalah besar. Tapi, sesuai ekspektasi Akashi sulung. Pria berkepala empat itu pasti percaya dengan penjelasannya.

Ayah dari dua orang anak itu menghela napas pelan, memutuskan menyudahi perbincangan.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kutoleransi perbuatan kalian. Tapi, aku tak mau sampai mendapatkan surat laknat seperti ini lagi." Ia beranjak, meninggalkan mereka berdua dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja dengan mengurut dahi.

Sepeninggal Ayah mereka, Seijuurou ikut berdiri hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua. Itu rencana awal sebelum Tetsuya menarik ujung kemejanya kencang, memaksanya berhenti.

Kepala merah menoleh ke belakang. Matanya mendapati sosok adiknya yang menunduk menatap karpet mewah di bawah mereka.

"... Kenapa?" Lirihan memecah sunyi di antara mereka.

Akashi diam, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Kenapa... Sei- _nii_ selalu melindungiku?"

 _Itu hanya membuatku semakin bergantung padamu._

"Siapa yang melindungi siapa, Tetsuya."

Lelaki mungil itu mendongak, mencari rubi yang lebih memilih menatap lurus ke depan. Tangga berlapis karpet merah mendadak menjadi lebih menarik dibandingkan bola mata sejernih lautan.

"Aku melindungi diriku sendiri." lanjut Seijuurou datar.

Mata biru membola dalam sepersekian detik. Tekanan dari segala penjuru membuat dadanya sesak seketika. Nada dingin itu itu terdengar amat keji di telinganya.

"Tapi, bukankah Sei- _nii_ -"

"Memprioritaskanmu? Ya, itu benar. Tapi jangan hanya karena aku mendahulukanmu, kau menjadi besar kepala dan bebas bertindak semaumu. Melindungiku? Tch. Yang benar saja. Jika kau punya cukup kekuatan untuk itu, kenapa tidak kau lindungi dirimu sendiri yang lemah itu?"

Sakit di dada Tetsuya makin menjadi-jadi. Sebelah tangannya merambat meremas kaos di bagian dada. Mencoba menstabilkan kinerja organ di dalam sana. kata-kata Seijuurou lebih tajam dibandingkan dengan mata tombak mana pun.

Bibir Tetsuya terbuka, namun tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari sana. Pita suaranya mengalami disfungsional akibat tusukan panah tak kasat mata.

"Karena itu, jangan coba melindungiku."

 _Bisakah hentikan ini sekarang? Sakitnya tak kunjung berhenti._

"... Karena aku tak butuh perlindunganmu, Tetsuya."

 _Kumohon, hentikan ini..._

Kaos longgar berwarna putih mulai kusut dalam genggaman tangan yang pucat. Organ dalam tubuhnya mulai meronta.

"Meski pun kita bersaudara, bukan berarti kau bebas keluar masuk wilayahku atau ikut campur urusanku. Kehidupan kita berbeda dan seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Sudah cukup. Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi. Telinganya terus berdenging, menolak menangkap suara menyakitkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia beranjak. Menarik Seijuurou untuk saling bertukar pandang sebelum menyembunyikan raut pucatnya ke bawah. Tangannya yang semula mencengkeram dada, turun lunglai ke samping tubuh.

"Cukup. Aku mengerti. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa Sei- _nii_." Suara yang lebih menyerupai bisikan itu berusaha keras memperbesar volume.

Lelaki dengan manik merah mengernyit. Selain karena mendengar kalimat perlawanan yang dilemparkan juga karena merasa ada yang janggal dengan adiknya.

Wajah itu terangkat, memaksakan seulas senyum yang memancing tanda tanya.

"Tapi tidakkah sebaiknya Sei- _nii_ mengoreksi diri?"

 _Apa katanya?_

"Memangnya siapa yang selama ini selalu melibatkan diri dalam masalahku? Selalu ikut campur dalam urusanku? Bukankah itu kau sendiri? Jadi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu sepanjang kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kelemahanku bukan merupakan alasan. Lemah tidak menutup kemungkinan menjadi kuat, kan? Karena itu, aku juga akan melindungi Sei- _nii_ dengan caraku sendiri. Karena aku tidak mau selamanya bergantung kepadamu."

Seijuurou terdiam. Ucapan Tetsuya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Namun, dengan tambahan tohokan tepat sasaran kali ini. Pemuda di depannya ini memang tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Jika dunia diam ketakutan, mungkin hanya ialah yang mampu melawan. Jika dunia lari tunggang langgang, mungkin hanya ialah yang sanggup menentang.

"Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke kamar. Selamat malam, _niisan_."

Tubuh itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Melangkah meniti tangga yang bercabang di tengahnya, menuju lantai dua.

Tetsuya melangkah pelan. Ingin segera sampai tujuan, namun keselamatan juga dipertaruhkan. Konversasinya bersama Seijuurou menguras tenaga dan emosi. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya beristirahat dan lekas tidur. Melupakan apa yang baru saja mereka perdebatkan.

Pusing di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi. Detakan di dadanya juga protes seakan meminta untuk cepat diberi nutrisi. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Setidaknya, jangan ambruk di sini. Jangan di depan Seijuurou, ia terus membatin. Tetsuya memaksakan langkah-langkah pendek untuk menuntunnya menuju pintu kamar yang sudah nampak di depan mata.

Tinggal beberapa depa lagi. Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri secara kontinu. Mengabaikan gemetar kaki yang merajuk untuk berhenti. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kenop pintu sebelum pandangannya memburam dan ia hilang keseimbangan.

"Tetsuya!"

Teriakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan gelap yang mulai melingkupi dirinya.

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

* * *

 ** _Balasan review:_**

 **Maiyaa13** : Mimpi apa, ya...? Mungkin menikah dengan Sei. ;D Ahaha... /tampar. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! **| ScarletSky041149** : Heh? Benarkah? Syukurlah jika ini bisa menyakiti hati. :D /heh, tampar. Ini sudah lanjut. Silahkan menikmati! **| Just-Sky** : Ini... Aduh. Saya blushing sendiri baca komen Sky-san. \\\\\ Tapi, terima kasih banyak. Semoga bisa saya pertahankan dan tidak mengecewakan. Untuk mimpi... Itu masih misteri. Hahaha... :D /plak. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! **| Flow. L** : Masih dong. Siapa lagi yang suka nampang di setiap fic dan aktif facebook? Ahaha... :D Nggak papa, kok. Berasumsi aja sepuasnya, saya suka main tebak-tebakan soalnya. /abaikan. Sampai review dua kali, yah? Ya ampun. Saya terharu. /plak. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! **Furoshiki** : Saya nggak punya kakak, jadi nggak tahu rasanya. Adanya adik satu tapi bandel minta ampun. /kenapa curhat? Saya juga pengin punya kakak model Abang Sei... /masih curhat. Ahaha... Nanti biar saya marahin Kotorinya. Yang nampar Tetsuya udah terbongkar di chapter ini. Selamat menikmati! **| nopiefa** : Benarkah? Aduh. Saya blushing dua kali. XD Oke. Ini chapter dua sudah keluar. Selamat menikmati! **| Akashi lina** : Terima kasih banyak! :D Yang nampar Tetsuya udah terbongkar di chapter ini. Selamat menikmati! | **akane miyuki** : Kotori? Dia hanya OC. /plak. Sei kan emang prince of charming selain Kise. Ahaha... Saya juga geregetan pengin bunuh Kotori, sayang semua bergantung plot. Wkwk... Salam balik juga. :D **Aiko Hikari Fujoshi** : Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **Yoshikuni Rie** : Iya. Tetsuya kan pantang menyerah. Tetsuya kan anak kuat. Wkwk... Tampar saja Kotori jika bisa. Ahaha... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! **| Midoririn chann** : Iya. Ini buat kamu sayang... Wkwk... Semoga suka, ya? ;D Ahaha... Tetsuya mendominasi? Nanti jadi KuroAka dong. Nanti posisi kita juga berubah. /heh. Jangan ditinju dong. Nanti dinding hatiku rusak. /gombal everywhere. Kita belum bisa nikah, belum punya KTP nih... Sepertinya kawin lari bukan ide buruk. /plak. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! /kissu balik. **| macaroon waffle** : Benarkah? Aduh. Blushing ketiga kalinya. XD Terima kasih banyak! Yang nampar Tetsuya terbongkar di chapter ini, kok... Selamat menikmati! **Akai Kin** : Iya. Tetsuya sedikit agresif di sini. XD Wkwk... Kalau buat Sei, lihat sendiri, ya? /jitak. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! **versetta** : Iya. Tetsuya kena tampar. Aduh... Jangan sedih, ya? Dia baik-baik aja, kok. /kasih tisu **aeon zealot lucifer** : Emang dasarnya mereka udah sesuatu sih, ya? Masalah aksi tampar menampar sudah terbongkar di sini, kok. J. Ah... Nggak, kok. Justru saya berterima kasih sekali ada yang mau mengoreksi. Yah, mata saya memang tidak awas melihat tulisan sendiri. Bawaan malu dan pengin muntah. XD Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! **| Lalala** : Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **|Chii** : Ah. Saya juga. Haha... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **L** : Akan saya usahakan, ya? Hehe... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| viichan32** : Salam kenal juga... J Wah, benarkah? Makasih banyak! Ah, iya! Saya baru sadar. Malah dua kali, ya? Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Akan saya perbaiki secepatnya. Yang nampar? Di chapter ini sudah terbongkar, kok. Selamat menikmati! :D **adelia santi** : Iya, tampar aja tapi jangan keras-keras, yah? Ya... Ini kan fanfiksi. Ahaha... Mungkin perlu dipasang AU kali, ya? Biarkan Kuroko di sini yang berjuang. Tatakae! Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **momonpoi** : Ahaha... Ini ada satu lagi yang nanyain Kotori. Dia hanya OC. /plak. Iya. Saya juga mendem emosi ngetik bagian Kotori. Ahaha... Yang nampar Tetsuya? Di chapter ini sudah terbongkar. Selamat menikmati! :D **Hirara** : Iya. Tetsuya anak baik. J Dia keren juga, kok. Pantang menyerahnya yang bikin dia keren di mata saya. /abaikan. Wah... Rara-chan tahu banyak tentang cinta, ya? Pengalaman? /tampar. ! Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **love akashi-kun** : Heh? Berdarah? Dari mana love akashi-kun tahu? Saya penasaran, jujur saja. Berkenan menjawab pertanyaan saya? Saya penasaraaaaann... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D

* * *

 **A/N: Ya... Saya sebenernya nggak tahu apa yang saya tulis sih... /tampar. Tapi harapan saya cuma semoga pembaca tidak bosan. Karena saya di sini juga masih tahap belajar menulis. Karena itu, semua bentuk jejak kalian saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **Oh. Untuk para coret** **fanscoret** **Kotori, maaf juga karena saya tidak banyak menghadirkan dia di chapter ini. Padahal udah pada pengin gampar, ya? Ahahaha... /ketawa setan**

 ** _Last,_** **terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang berkenan membaca Knotty~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **azurefey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Knotty**

 **Anime: Kuroko's Basketball**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I just own the plot.**

 **Warning: Incest!AkaKuro, Slow Plot!**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Halo~**

 **Chapter tiga rilis!**

 **Maafkan saya untuk para pembaca yang meminta update kilat. Saya berniat kuat akan publish kemarin dan ternyata ffn ngadat. -_-**

 **Sebelumnya minta maaf juga karena saya membalas review kalian di sini. Karena signal di tempat saya begitu nantang berantem. Kalau jaringan bagus, mungkin kapan-kapan bisa via PM. /bow**

 **Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk Midoririn-chann yang saya tarik buat main tebak-tebakan (?). /jangan dipikirkan**

 **Oke. Dua bersaudara SeiTetsu kembali~**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

"... Sial. Kenapa tidak ada kepastian?"

"... Haruskah kita gilir?"

"... Aku malas berurusan lebih lama dengan anak ayam ini."

"Hei! Bersabarlah. Jika orang itu setuju, kita akan dapat komisi besar!"

"Uang saja di pikiranmu!"

"Memang itu tujuan kita, kan?! Jangan munafik!"

Suara beberapa orang di dalam ruangan mengusik tidur pendeknya. Kelopak mata terbuka hati-hati, tidak ingin diinvasi debu hitam yang lancang menyentuh kornea mata. Memberi rasa perih berkepanjangan.

Ia melenguh pelan. Bentuk pengungkapan protes atas rasa pegal yang menyerang sekujur badan. Bagaimana tidak? Entah berapa hari rongga dadanya diracuni dengan debu dari segala penjuru. Tangan dan kakinya mati rasa karena tak pernah mengalami peregangan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat itu sudah akrab di pendengaran. Ia menoleh. Pria tua di sebelahnya tersenyum ramah. Meletakkan jari telunjuk tuanya di depan bibir sembari mengendikkan dagu ke arah segerombol pria dewasa di dekat pintu utama.

Matanya memicing sebentar, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk dari celah pintu yang terbuka walau hanya sejengkal jari. Menimbulkan efek bayang-bayang pada pria-pria matang di dekatnya. Menyilaukan.

Lelaki di sampingnya menepuk pundak, meminta perhatian. Kepala diarahkan untuk mendekat sementara bisikan menggelikan mengisi liang telinga. "Dengar baik-baik, nak. Kau ikuti petunjukku dan kau dapatkan kebebasanmu. Ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu. Ingat. Jangan memancing kecurigaan mereka."

Meski digentayangi rasa penasaran yang mendalam atas dasar apa pria itu sedemikian baik padanya, ia hanya sanggup diam dan mengangguk lemah. Untuk lelaki di sisinya, akan sangat tidak tahu adab apabila ia meragukan kebaikannya.

Kepala terkulai pelan begitu mendengar suara derap kaki salah seorang di antara mereka melangkah mendekat. Kelopak matanya kembali turun. Napas yang semula normal mendadak berubah menyesakkan. Menekan tali tambang yang membelit dadanya tanpa celah. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan engahan napas yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Pria necis dengan balutan rompi hitam itu mengernyit, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tawanan kecilnya. Pandangan tajam terlontar pada lelaki paruh baya yang memang bertugas menjaganya sehidup semati.

"Hei. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Lelaki tua di samping bocah itu terlihat panik. Sebelah tangannya mengecek jalan napas, sementara yang lain beraksi di balik kursi. Mulai memotong-motong tali tambang dengan _cutter_ kecil seukuran telapak tangan.

"Ini buruk."

Pria dengan dandanan kelas atas mengernyit.

"Dari awal aku sudah menentang kalian untuk membawanya kemari. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya?" Ia bisa mendengar nada sarat emosi dari pria baik hati di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin anak ini tidur di apartemenku?" Kaki bersepatu mahal menendang tulang keringnya, secara reflek membuatnya meringis. "Aku tak akan sudi meski dia pundi uangku."

"Ah... Dan kau lebih memilih membunuh pundi-pundi uangmu secara perlahan? Alasan bagus."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia tak yakin ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajah pria kasar di depannya. Cahaya yang mengintip melalui fraksi pintu tidak cukup terang untuk membantunya melihat sekitar.

"Sebagai dokter, sudah kukatakan berulangkali. Tempat yang kalian pilih untuk menyekapnya tidak layak sama sekali. Gudang batu bara? Mungkin tempat persembunyian yang sempurna. Sempurna untuk membunuh bocah kecil tak bersalah ini."

 _Ah... Rupanya dia seorang dokter..._

"Oh, baiklah dokter yang hebat. Lantas apa yang terjadi pada bocah ingusan ini?" Betis kembali dijadikan sasaran tendangan ujung sepatu pantofel bermerek. Kadang ia berpikir, semenyenangkan itukah bagi orang-orang ini untuk menyiksanya?

"Kalian ini manusia dengan strata tinggi di masyarakat. Tapi isi otak tidak lebih dari rongga kosong tanpa jalinan saraf. Apa yang kalian pikirkan selama ini? Sibuk mengeruk uang di seluruh belahan dunia?"

"Aku tidak meminta opinimu tentang isi otakku. Cukup jawab pertanyaanku."

Pria baik hati disebelahnya berdecih. Ia bisa merasakan tali yang membebat dadanya mulai terburai perlahan. Meski begitu, sepertinya pria itu sengaja tidak memotong beberapa simpul lainnya agar tak memancing kecurigaan lawan.

"Dari apa yang kudapatkan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, dia mengalami gejala _Coal Worker Pneumoconiosis_ atau lebih terkenal dengan _Black Lung Disease_.*"

Tidak mendapatkan sanggahan, ia melanjutkan.

"Aku sangat yakin penyebabnya ada pada tempat yang kalian pilih. Ia keracunan debu batu bara yang dihirupnya tiap hari. Debu itu terakumulasi di dalam paru-parunya dan menyebabkan gangguan yang setara dengan emfisema atau fibrosis."

Hening. Hanya suara ketukan sepatu mahal yang bersatu dengan lantai, menunggu paparan tambahan yang akan meluncur dari kedua belah bibir. Entah sejak kapan, keempat orang lain di ambang pintu turut diam dan menyimak.

"Kupikir lebih baik membawanya keluar. Setidaknya sinar matahari dan udara luar akan membuatnya lebih baik ketimbang di dalam gudang bekas yang pengap."

Lutut mungil ditekan dengan hak sepatu. Ia menjerit.

"Kau gila?! Membiarkan dia keluar?! Siapa yang sebenarnya yang tak punya otak di sini?! Mata-mata dan kaki tangannya ada di mana-mana!"

"Ah. Aku tahu. Kau lebih memilih membiarkan dia membusuk di gudang bekas ini dan membuang kepingan emasmu dengan percuma."

"Hei! Aku-!" Suara dering ponsel menginterupsi. Salah satu pria di samping pintu mendekat. Membawa ponsel yang telah diangkat dan menyerahkannya pada bos mereka yang masih betah menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan kaki.

Hening kemudian.

Flip ponsel ditutup dengan gusar. Para manusia bawahan diam, menunggu instruksi yang akan dideklarasikan.

Ia terbatuk beberapa kali, sesuai skenario. Suara serak makin mendukung kondisi.

Pria kejam itu mendesah frustasi.

"... Bawa dia keluar."

Empat kepala di dekat cahaya terkesiap dengan perasaan waswas, sedangkan satu orang yang setia di sampingnya tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Nada menggoda disertai dengan senyum licik muncul.

Kaki diangkat dari lutut kecil miliknya, mendecih pelan. "Dia ingin mengambil bocah ingusan itu tepat tengah hari. Dan katanya jangan sampai ia terluka sedikit pun."

Tawa meremehkan masuk menerobos gendang timpani. Sejenak, ia bergidik ngeri mengetahui bahwa pria baik hati itu mampu menyeringai.

"Lihat. Sudah kubilang, kan? Pria itu tidak main-main. Ia pasti menginginkan anak ini dalam keadaan hidup dan utuh. Kenapa perilaku kalian seperti sindikat penjualan organ tubuh?"

"Tch. Baiklah. Kau menang. Bawa dia keluar dan obati bagaimana pun caranya. Aku tidak ingin batangan emasku berubah jadi mimpi belaka hanya karena luka-luka kasat mata."

Pria baik hati tersenyum tipis. Selanjutnya, ia merasakan tali itu benar-benar terlepas dari tubuhnya. Jatuh menganggur di bawah kursi. Badannya diangkat, dibimbing keluar ruangan untuk mencari udara segar. Udara yang sesungguhnya, bukan udara sisa layaknya bekas api dari neraka.

Satu persatu langkah dijalani. Membawa tubuh dalam gendongan dengan hati-hati. Bodohnya, tak seorang pun curiga dengan seringai yang terlukis diam-diam di wajah calon penyelamatnya. Semuanya minggir, memberi akses keluar menuju dunia yang lebih besar.

Matanya terpejam erat. Lama tidak melihat mentari membuatnya sulit beradaptasi. Namun, keinginan untuk melihat jajaran fraktus awan lebih menggelitik nurani. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbuka lebar. Penuh rasa takjub dengan langit yang begitu luas. Hamparan biru muda dengan selimut putih yang saling berarak memanjakan penglihatan yang selama ini hanya menatap kegelapan.

Ini seribu-tidak-sejuta kali lebih baik dibandingkan dengan langit-langit kotor nan sempit yang menurunkan hujan debu hitam.

Pria itu masih menggendongnya menjauh dari gudang gelap, tak menghiraukan teriakan peringatan yang terlontar di belakang mereka. Ia panik. Bagaimana pun ini aksi nekat. Mencoba kabur dari mereka yang menginginkannya? Bagaimana caranya?

Tanpa diduganya, pria itu berlari secepat angin. Tepat saat pengejaran juga dikomandokan. Dengan ahli menyelip di sana sini, menghindari kejaran manusia tanpa hati.

"Sandiwaramu bagus, nak. Seharusnya aku mendukungmu menjadi aktor nantinya."

 _Apa itu pujian?_

Masih dalam gendongan pria baik hati, ia mendongak, menjulurkan tangan. Membelai rambut di belakang leher yang ternyata sudah beruban seluruhnya. "Ternyata malaikat bisa beruban juga ternyata."

Langkah kaki yang berpacu mendadak mengalami perlambatan laju. Pria tua itu tertegun menatapnya. Memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Sedang ia sendiri hanya memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti.

Tubuh kecil diturunkan dari gendongan di balik gang sepi. Mengabaikan urusan bahwa mereka tengah dalam aksi kejar mengejar menantang adrenalin.

"Ah. Apa ini? Kenapa aku begitu ingin melompat bahagia saat ini? Kau bilang aku apa tadi, nak?"

Memilih menuruti sang penyelamat, ia mengulangi, "Paman Malaikat..."

Dan kedua alis pendek menyatu ketika mendapati titik-titik air mulai melapisi bola mata si pria baik hati. Berkaca-kaca dan seakan siap jatuh kapan saja. Ia gagal paham. Apa kata-katanya salah? Apa ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pria di depannya sedih? Ia ingin mengecap cengeng besar-besar dengan stempel untuk pria itu tepat di bagian dahi, tapi mengingat aksi heroik yang didapatkannya membuat niat tersebut hanya disimpan dalam hati.

Pundak kecil dicengkeram kuat-kuat, berhasil membuatnya terhenyak. Paman Malaikat di depan masih menatapnya dengan air mata yang menyerah untuk meluncur membasahi pipi.

"Maaf, nak. Aku hanya mampu menemanimu hingga kemari. Mulai sekarang, kau harus berjuang sendiri."

Mata membola sempurna. Tidak menerima kenyataan akan ditinggal begitu saja.

Ia otomatis menggeleng. Selama ada teman, kenapa ia harus sendirian?

"Maafkan aku, sungguh. Tapi jika kau bersamaku, tidak akan ada lagi keselamatan untukmu. Tidak akan ada lagi kebebasan. Turuti aku."

"Tapi, Paman-"

"Kumohon."

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, ia mengangguk. Untuk seseorang berhati mulia, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mengikrarkan diri untuk menurutinya sepenuh hati. Sepenuh hati pun bukan berarti tidak menutup adanya celah yang bernama berat hati sama sekali.

"Bagus. Aku tahu kau anak baik. Selamanya akan selalu seperti itu."

Ia mendongak, menatap pancaran kasih sayang mendalam dari sepasang bola mata hitam yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang.

Seandainya mereka masih bisa bersama lebih lama lagi...

Keduanya tersentak begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Paman Malaikat menariknya merapat menuju sisi gang yang gelap. Bau lumut menguar kuat, mengusik hidungnya dengan rasa gatal. Mulutnya tertutup oleh telapak tangan, bermaksud meminimalisir suara.

"Sssttt... Mereka kemari. Diamlah."

Ia mengangguk pelan dalam keremangan. Menahan bersin yang sudah mengintip di ujung tanduk dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa. Sayangnya, mereka salah prediksi. Bukannya menjauh, justru suara-suara itu makin mendekat.

Ia bisa mendengar umpatan pelan dari atas kepalanya sebelum tubuhnya dibalik untuk saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Mata itu memandangnya dalam, penuh dengan rangkaian kata yang sulit diterjemahkan.

"Ah. Aku lupa satu hal. Pakai ini."

Ia menunduk beberapa saat hingga menyadari untaian perak mengganduli lehernya. Fokusnya tertuju pada bandul logam yang berkilau meski minim cahaya sekali pun. Mengamati ukiran spiral yang membentuk relief pada permukaannya. Indah sekali.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap penuh tanya dalam sorot mata.

"Kelak kau akan mengingatku selama liontin itu terus bersamamu." Entah kenapa ia merasa akan kehilangan. Kehilangan dalam arti harfiah. Benar-benar hilang. Dan ia terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu kebenaran.

Hentak kaki tersebut sudah bercampur dengan bayang-bayang hitam. Tak bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Hanya saja semakin bisa dirasakan mendengar bunyinya yang kentara di lorong dingin nan sunyi.

Pundak mungil kembali direnggut paksa.

"Sekarang pergilah. Cepat. Jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu. Aku yakin kau bisa, nak." Suara berat itu sedikit tergesa dan memaksa. Dilanda bingung luar biasa, ia hanya bisa menurut seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya.

Tubuh mungil mulai merangkak menuju lubang kecil di antara kawat berduri di balik dinding tebal. Berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh ke belakang ketika merasa terpanggil.

Paman Malaikat itu masih tersenyum tipis di sana, mengabaikan bayang-bayang hitam yang seolah siap menelan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu di belakang yang membuatnya nyaris membatu. Hanya sekejap, mengingat pria itu lekas menyuruhnya pergi dan melarang keras dirinya untuk kembali.

Kaki-kaki kecil berlari cepat membelah rumput-rumput teki, lurus menuju jalan raya yang mulai nampak di kejauhan. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Memori di mana Paman Malaikat tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang sakral padanya terbayang. Bagaimana kalimat sederhana itu mampu membuat dadanya gemetar dan menghangat secara bersamaan. Ia nyaris melupakan rasanya kasih sayang jika pria baik hati itu tidak mengingatkan.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya."_

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Ia tak terlalu peduli. Rasa penasaran terkikis riang dan kegembiraan. Ia bahkan tak punya tujuan. Tapi kalimat itu seolah menguatkannya untuk terus berjalan. Prioritasnya adalah lepas terlebih dulu dari jeratan para manusia biadab dan menikmati kebebasan.

Namun, ekspresi ceria dan senyum lugu itu luntur begitu saja saat ledakan besar yang setaraf dengan beberapa dinamit terdengar dari belakang. Ia berbalik tanpa perintah. Dan penyesalan mendalam dirasakannya seketika itu juga. Lututnya tak lagi mampu menopang tubuh untuk berdiri. Ia jatuh terduduk menatap kobaran api merah yang menyala arogan dan melahap habis semua benda di depan mata. Getaran ledakkan masih terasa hingga ke seluruh saraf sensorik telapak kaki, membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Matanya menerobos jilatan api tepat di antara kawat berduri, di mana ia meninggalkan pria baik hati itu sendirian. Hanya ada pergulatan berbagai zat dengan oksigen di sana. Membakar apa saja dan menransformasikannya dalam wujud abu dan arang.

Otaknya macet.

 _Paman Malaikat baik-baik saja, kan?_

 _Ia... Tidak terluka, kan?_

 _Jangan... Jangan berpikiran buruk._

 _Jangan berspekulasi macam-macam..._

 _Paman itu, tidak mungkin mati, kan?_

 _Tidak mungkin..._

 _Tidak..._

 _Tidak..._

"TIDAK!"

Jeritan keras teredam _soundproof_ di balik dinding dengan _wallpaper_ ombak bergulung. Mata biru terbuka lebar. Sinar ketakutan tampak jelas dari balik bola mata sebening samudera. Peluh yang susul menyusul menuruni pelipis terasa dingin di wajahnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa paru-parunya butuh pasokan oksigen lebih banyak dari seharusnya. Tidak. Bahkan sebanyak apapun ia menarik napas, selalu terasa kurang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

Kepala bersurai biru pucat menoleh. Mulutnya menggumam tidak jelas saat didapatinya pemuda merah delima yang bergegas meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas nakas dan mendekatinya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Mata biru berputar gelisah sebelum terpejam disusul anggukan pelan. Seijuurou menghela napas. Menarik kursi putar di depan meja belajar dan membawanya ke sisi ranjang.

"Kudengar dari Tanaka bahwa kau sering bermimpi buruk belakangan ini."

Tidak ada balasan. Lagipula Seijuurou sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Itu hanya bunga tidur."

Tetsuya melirik dari balik poni yang jatuh menutupi pandangannya. Seijuurou tidak tahu apa-apa, karena ia pun sama. Mencoba tetap berpikir positif, ia mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan sugesti yang diberikan kakaknya.

 _Mimpi hanya bunga tidur..._

 _Ya. Seperti kata Seijuurou._

 _Tidak akan terjadi apa pun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"Tetsuya."

Suara _baritone_ itu menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan. Ditatapnya sepasang mata rubi yang kini terlihat lebih serius. Tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu condong mendekatinya, bermaksud untuk menginterogasi.

"Kau melewatkan pemeriksaan rutinmu."

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam. Seijuurou tidak tengah melempar pertanyaan dan ia sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Jangan berkilah. Ayah Shintarou baru saja menghubungiku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau absen dari jadwal."

Tetsuya masih bungkam. Namun, dalam hati mengakui kelihaian Seijuurou dalam memfaalkan isi pikiran hanya dengan melalui tanda dan gerak gerik tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya. Pemeriksaan itu penting untuk tubuhmu. Sekali saja kau lewatkan, kondisi tubuhmu akan turun drastis. Lihat? Kau bahkan jatuh pingsan dan tertidur selama nyaris dua belas jam penuh."

Pemuda berambut biru muda tersenyum kecil. Pandangan kosong menimpa selimut tebal berwarna putih. Menyembunyikan ekspresi di balik helaian rambut.

"... Sudah selesai?"

Mata rubi menyipit. _Tetsuya?_

Seolah sedang bertelepati, kepala bersurai biru mengangkat wajahnya. Menjawab panggilan batin yang menggema dalam dada. Senyum di wajah berkontradiksi dengan sorot mata yang melemah.

Bibir sewarna buah persik kembali bersuara, "Sei- _nii_ , sudah selesai menceramahiku?"

Bohong besar jika Seijuurou tidak terkejut mendengar nada kelewat sinis dalam suara yang biasanya menyaingi dawai harpa.

 _Ini... Sungguh Tetsuya, kan? Akashi Tetsuya? Kenapa..._

"Apa maksudmu." Sinis dibalas dingin. Rupanya tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Pemuda bermata biru itu memicing sebentar. "Apa maksudku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada Sei- _nii_."

Anak pertama diam, menunggu kelanjutan. Tampaknya adiknya belum tuntas menuangkan argumen. Namun, yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu hanyalah, "Di mana obatnya? Aku hanya perlu meminumnya, kan? Akan kulakukan."

Tangan pucat menyibak selimut, hendak beranjak menghampiri nakas. Tapi Seijuurou lebih cepat. Tangan yang lebih mungil ditahan di atas pangkuan, sementara matanya menginjeksi kedua bola mata biru di depan. Mempertemukan dua massa yang berbeda. Antara merah dan biru. Antara api dan air.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou berusaha menyembunyikan gusar dalam suaranya. Tidak mengindahkan makhluk biru yang berkutat dengan kuncian tangannya.

"Jangan menyangkalku. Apa maksudmu dengan bicara seperti itu padaku."

Tangan yang lebih kecil berhenti memberontak. Tawa datar menyusul kemudian. "Apa maksudku? Kau menanyakan apa maksudku? Jangan bercanda Sei- _nii_. Justru akulah yang lebih patut mengatakan itu padamu. Bukankah aku tak berhak ikut campur dalam semua masalahmu? Hal yang sama juga berlaku sebaliknya. Jangan campuri urusanku. Sekarang, lepas."

Sayangnya, tangan Seijuurou makin mengerat. Tidak membiarkan tangan lain dalam kuasanya melakukan pergerakan, termasuk nadi-nadi di balik kulitnya.

"Kau masih marah karena hal semalam." Sekali lagi kalimat ambigu-antara pertanyaan dan pernyataan-kembali meluncur dari bibir Seijuurou.

Tetsuya diam. Baginya, Seijuurou memang jenius untuk menganalisa inti permasalahan mereka. Jadi, ia tak perlu mengeluarkan suara yang tak perlu.

Helaan napas lelah menggantikan detik jam dinding yang terdengar mencekam. "Kau tidak paham maksudku, Tetsuya."

Merasa tidak terima, pemuda ringkih di balik tameng selimut bergegas melepas tangan yang membelenggu alat geraknya. Gagal. Parameter frustasi imajiner milik Tetsuya makin naik menuju zona bahaya.

"Apa lagi yang tidak kupahami? Aku sangat paham. Semalam kau mengatakan agar aku tak perlu ikut campur dalam semua urusanmu. Meski bersaudara, namun kehidupan kita berbeda. Kau mengatakan itu, kan?"

Jeda sejenak, Tetsuya mengambil napas. Mempertahankan nada monoton pengiring hidupnya.

"Tapi... Kau benar. Di saat yang sama, aku juga tak mengerti. Satu-satunya yang tidak kumengerti di sini adalah Sei- _nii_ sendiri. Perkataanmu seolah menggambarkan keadaan di mana kita berada di jalan yang sama dengan garis pembatas di antara kita. Dan garis itu sendiri dilarang untuk dilewati satu sama lain. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa melewatinya sesuka hati sedangkan aku tidak? Bukankah itu tidak adil, Sei- _nii_?"

Pandangan mata diturunkan. Menyembunyikan ekspresi yang terpantul dalam bola mata.

"Kau selalu melindungiku, tapi aku tidak diperkenankan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Jika alasanmu adalah karena aku lemah, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Selemah apa pun, aku tetap laki-laki. Aku juga punya hak untuk melindungi, sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Apakah keinginan kecilku begitu naif?"

Seijuurou diam. Berusaha menilik ekspresi yang disembunyikan helaian poni. Tangan yang menangkup di jari-jari ramping Tetsuya terangkat.

"... Aku... Mencintai Tetsuya."

Pemuda berambut biru terkesiap. Kepala berotasi pada seseorang di sampingnya dalam sepersekian detik. Matanya melebar menemukan senyum lemah dengan mata sendu terlukis dalam satu wajah yang begitu ia rindu tiap saatnya.

"Sei...- _nii_?"

Seijuurou mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya agar membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, walau di mata Tetsuya lebih terlihat seperti hendak menangis.

"Sudah cukup aku kehilangan _Okaasan_. Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karena itu, tetaplah di sini. Turuti aku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

Kemudian, kedua bahu ringkih didekap sepihak dalam lingkupan lengan pemuda merah. Tetsuya membatu. Ingin membalas tapi tangannya terasa kebas. Apabila sudah seperti ini, Tetsuya skakmat di tempat. Seijuurou selalu tahu apa kelemahannya, baik itu disengaja mau pun tidak, dan itu membuatnya dongkol setengah mati. Karena pelukan dengan intensitas kelewat jarang itu selalu berhasil merontokkan pertahanannya. Melelehkan seluruh sendi sekaligus kekeras kepalaannya.

Tetsuya selalu tak berdaya dalam dekapan Seijuurou dan itu membuatnya kesal karena Seijuurou tidak mengalami efek sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Meski pun sensasi menyenangkan dari kehangatan yang ia terima mampu menyelimuti sanubari, namun ia benci sebab hanya ialah yang merasakan itu seorang diri. Seijuurou pun tak bisa diajaknya untuk berbagi. Tak pula bisa diajak berunding untuk membenahi perasaan runyam yang bersarang dalam setiap sel darah yang mengalir deras melewati arteri.

Kata cinta yang diucapkan Seijuurou pun terlalu samar untuk ditranslasikan dalam makna denotasi atau konotasi. Tetsuya terlalu malas memikirkannya, jika pada ujungnya ia hanya akan menguak lebar luka di dadanya yang entah sejak kapan terukir. Karena Seijuurou tidak pernah melihatnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

Tetsuya ingin menyerah, tapi di saat yang sama juga tidak ingin kalah. Entah bertanding melawan siapa pun itu, ia juga tak tahu. Setidaknya ia ingin mengetahui perasaan apa yang mendera dirinya terhadap Seijuurou. Meski itu artinya ia musti jatuh berulang kali ke lembah yang sama.

Tangan meremat selimut tebal di atas paha, sementara wajah terbenam dalam dada bidang pemuda merah delima.

"Mm. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjadi adik yang baik untuk Sei- _nii_." lirihnya teredam fabrik kemeja tebal di depan muka. Masalah Seijuurou mendengar atau tidak, ia tak peduli.

Karena Tetsuya memang mengatakan sebuah kebenaran dalam kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Lantai kayu yang licin bergetar ditumbuk permukaan bola basket. Bunyi berdebum menggema di ruangan, saling susul menyusul dengan decitan sepatu yang menggesek jajaran kayu yang mengkilat lantaran sudah dipernis atau memang keringat yang jatuh membasahi layaknya hujan gerimis. Suara sorakan dan perintah tidak ingin ketinggalan mericuhi suasana.

Tetsuya duduk di atas _bench_. Mengelap keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajah dengan handuk berwarna biru pucat yang mengalungi lehernya. Sekaleng minuman isotonik menempel di pipinya yang panas dingin karena perbedaan suhu tubuh dan cuaca. Ia mengambilnya dengan kedua tangan sebelum meneguk penuh perasaan.

"Ingin bermain untuk _quarter_ ke-dua?" Suara tersebut terdengar menggoda dan jahil sekaligus. Ia melempar tatapan datarnya pada beberapa orang berambut pelangi di tengah lapangan, bermaksud mengabaikan candaan menyebalkan yang dilontarkan pria di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri fisikku, Sei- _nii_." Akhirnya Tetsuya tidak tahan untuk membalas tawa meremehkan yang herannya selalu jadi candu baginya.

Seijuurou menghentikan kekehan pendeknya. Lagipula ia memang bukan tipe orang yang gemar tertawa gelak hingga berurai air mata. Seperti Kise Ryouta contohnya.

"Tetsuya."

Pemuda biru menoleh.

"Besok datanglah ke klinik Midorima- _sensei_. Kau harus mengganti jadwal absen pemeriksaanmu minggu ini."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak menerima kata tidak darimu, Tetsuya. Tidak ada penolakan. Kalau perlu, kuseret kau dengan kalung anjing."

"Aku saja tidak pernah memakaikan Nigou rantai di lehernya."

"Karena kau dan anjingmu sama-sama lembek."

"Sei- _nii_ curang. Kau-"

"Seijuurou- _kun_!"

Kedua anak Adam itu menoleh menuju sumber suara di muka pintu gedung olahraga. Gadis berkuncir kuda dengan rambut cokelat sepanjang pinggang menggaet lengan gadis berambut merah muda. Tetsuya menghela napas tanpa sadar. Bahkan keberadaan gadis itu saja sudah menghisap energi positif di sekelilingnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari satu menit ketika spasi di antara Tetsuya dan Seijuurou mendadak terpisah beberapa meter. Pelukan dada Momoi memang terlalu sulit untuk ditolak. Bukan karena ia menyukainya, namun karena Tetsuya terlalu menghargai wanita. Dan dirinya selalu heran mengapa sifat dasarnya tak berlaku sama untuk Kotori.

"Kenapa dia di sini? Merusak pemandangan." Aomine berujar seraya memantulkan bola basketnya pada lantai dengan ritme yang terlalu membosankan di telinga.

"Tck. Persepsiku tentangnya berubah setelah melihat wujud aslinya." tambah Kagami memanasi suasana.

Dua pemuda bertubuh jangkung lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka. Heran.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Jangan salah paham. B-bukan berarti aku peduli dengan urusan kalian, _nanodayo_." sahut salah satu di antaranya. Sebelah tangannya yang dibebat menyangga ketel kecil seukuran telapak tangan.

"Ah, ya. Kalian tidak ada di sana, jadi tidak tahu kronologisnya, ya?" Aomine memantulkan bola di tangannya dan melakukan _dribble zig zag_.

"Karena itulah Mido- _chin_ bertanya, Ao- _chin_." balas yang tertinggi di antara mereka. Remah makanan ringan menghiasi pipi hingga ke dagunya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu maksudnya. Tidak perlu dipertegas begitu. Bakagami, jelaskan pada mereka."

"Hei! Kenapa jadi aku yang terlibat?!"

Tetsuya hanya diam di tengah lingkaran surai beraneka warna itu. Ia terlalu jengah mengungkit peristiwa dua hari kemarin. Tidak ada gunanya. Meski lelaki bersurai pirang itu terus melancarkan aksi protes, ia tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya. Tak akan ada yang berubah.

Ah. Tetsuya tersentak. Tidak biasanya lelaki berambut kuning itu tak berkicau jika terlibat topik seperti ini. Ke mana gerangan perginya makhluk hiperaktif tersebut?

Mata birunya bergerak cepat menyasar ruangan dan mendeteksi Kise yang tengah men- _dribble_ bola menuju ring di seberang sana. Tumben sekali, tidak banyak bicara. Setengah sadar, Tetsuya jadi terpaku pada sosok pemuda kuning yang tampil dalam balutan _jersey_ bernomor punggung delapan di lapangan pertandingan.

Tanpa peduli gerombolan di belakang, Kise berlari cepat membelah lapangan. Kaki dalam sepatu putih beraksen biru tua melompat tinggi. Bola oranye di tangan kanannya menembus ring besi, menyenggol jaring putih yang menguntai di bawahnya sebelum jatuh tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi. Suara tangan yang menampar kasar ring terdengar bergemuruh memenuhi gimnasium. Menarik perhatian dari seluruh pasang mata agar terpancing ke arahnya.

Kain kaos di bagian dada ditarik untuk menyeka peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan bermuara di dagu. Tetsuya berani bersumpah, seluruh penggemar pemuda pirang itu akan pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir melalui hidung saat melihat performa idola mereka saat ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu sejak bola yang dimasukkan Kise telah menggelinding ke sudut lapangan, namun lelaki itu tak juga berbalik. Berdiri diam memandangi lantai kayu di bawahnya. Tetsuya mulai merasa khawatir. Kaki-kaki pendek dilangkahkannya untuk menyusul salah satu kawan seperjuangan sebelum berhenti seperti terantuk batu.

"Kotori- _san_... Apa kau tak punya muka?"

Tetsuya membatu mendengar suara yang biasanya nyaring menyaingi orkestra musik berubah sedemikian kelam dan mencekam.

Pemuda setinggi 189 sentimeter itu berbalik perlahan. Tatapan dari sepasang _topaz_ menghujam manik cokelat _almond_ di samping rubi merah. Aura intimidasi mulai terpancar meski dahsyatnya belum mampu menyaingi milik putra pertama Akashi.

Seluruh atensi tersedot pada satu titik di sana. Mengikuti perpindahan Kise yang mulai menghampiri _bench_.

"Berani sekali melakukan itu pada Tetsuya- _cchi_."

Gadis sasaran gemetar ketakutan, namun masih mencoba untuk melawan. Meneguk ludah hati-hati, ia menjawab, "Apa maksud Kise- _kun_?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura polos. Siapa lagi yang menyebar gosip murahan itu jika bukan Kotori- _san_ sendiri?" Frekuensi suara pemuda kuning meningkat beberapa desibel.

"Jaga bicaramu, Ryouta."

Tiga kata pendek itu sukses melebarkan seluruh mata di lokasi perdebatan. Tidak terkecuali untuk Tetsuya. Manik biru secepat kilat beralih pada kakaknya yang sibuk membersihkan leher dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Kelopak mata berkontraksi menutup akses rubi merah melihat dunia.

 _Seijuurou?_

"Seijuurou- _cchi_. Kau sendiri sudah tahu bukan jika dialah dalang di balik semuanya?!"

Tetsuya mengamini dalam hati.

"Bicara apa kau, Ryouta."

Kali ini, seember air es seakan disiram paksa dari atas kepala. Membuatnya membeku.

 _Apa ini? Seijuurou... Jangan katakan..._

"Tapi hanya dia yang tersisa. Tentu saja pelakunya bukan aku, Aomine- _cchi_ , Kagami- _cchi_ , bahkan Tetsuya- _cchi_ sendiri. Untuk ukuran siswa teladan sepertimu, rasanya mustahil melakukan tindakan pencemaran nama baik sendiri. Tidak akan ada untungnya."

Hening beberapa saat. Keringat dingin mulai turun mengaliri pelipis Tetsuya. Kepalanya bergerak menyesuaikan gerak tubuh saudaranya yang mulai beranjak, menantang Kise bertemu pandang.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Ryouta."

Kise gagal menelan ludah, ternyata menular juga pada Tetsuya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Firasatnya tidak enak.

 _Seijuurou tidak sedang membela gadis itu, kan?_

"Hah. Apa ini? Kau membelanya, Seijuurou- _cchi_?" Rupanya Kise menyuarakan rasa penasarannya yang terpendam.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Memberi sugesti pada jawaban Seijuurou agar sesuai dengan imaji dalam kepalanya.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Seijuurou bahkan tidak pernah peduli masalah keberpihakan. Dia selalu netral._

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Kali ini seluruh tulang rusuknya remuk seketika. Pandangannya jatuh ke lantai. Bola mata sewarna langit membesar, namun penuh geletar gelisah di sana. Dadanya sesak, bagai ada kumpulan benang kusut membelit organ dalamnya hingga berhimpitan satu sama lain. Memaksa semuanya supaya pecah secara berjamaah. Kemudian ia akan mati karena komplikasi parah.

Tangannya meremat sisi jahitan celana yang dikenakannya. Menyalurkan emosi lewat jari-jari tangan ke celah-celah serat pakaian.

 _Seijuurou membelanya. Seijuurou... Membela gadis itu... Kenapa mendengarnya saja terasa menyakitkan?Ini tidak benar..._

Entah pergi ke mana seorang Kise Ryouta yang dikenal masokis jarang dinotis. Tindakannya kali ini terlalu berani untuk seseorang yang biasanya tunduk dengan satu perintah yang meluncur dari sepasang labia pemuda merah.

"Ah. Aku tidak habis pikir. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou lebih membela seseorang yang menghancurkan reputasi-"

"Kise- _kun_." Panggilan bervolume rendah menginterupsi. Tetsuya berusaha mati-matian mencegah suara tercekat keluar dari tenggorokan.

Wajah pucat pasi melapisi topeng minim ekspresi. Layaknya orang dehidrasi, lapisan kulit epidermis bibir Tetsuya kering kerontang. Sedikit terbuka untuk membantu memenuhi asupan udara yang kurang melalui jalur olfaktori.

"Tetsuya." Seijuurou sigap mendekat, ingin memastikan keadaan adik tersayang satu-satunya. Namun, gestur Tetsuya membuatnya menahan diri. Telapak tangan kanan yang terbuka menuju lurus ke arahnya. Defensif. Menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Kelereng berwarna biru muda sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Lantai pernisan seribu kali jauh lebih baik daripada sepasang mata senja.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bersama Sei- _nii_."

Pandangan dialihkan. Tetsuya tidak mau ambil pusing apabila Seijuurou marah. Itu urusan nanti. Melihat Seijuurou di sini sudah cukup menyiksa batin.

"Kise- _kun_."

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda pirang menjawab. Sedikit tergagap. "Y-ya, Tetsuya- _cchi_?"

"... Tolong temani aku ke apotek. Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum ingin pulang, Tetsuya- _cchi_?" teguran rendah itu nyatanya masih mampu menampar kesadaran Tetsuya pada dunia nyata.

Lelaki kecil itu menoleh. Gelas vanilla kocok di tangannya tinggal berisi setengah. Urung dihabiskan walau pun kerongkongan minta dipuaskan.

"Sebentar lagi, Kise- _kun_." ucapnya ringan- _berusaha ringan_. Kaki dengan pantofel hitam mundur beberapa langkah, lalu membiarkan massa tubuh berada sepenuhnya dalam bandul besi. Berayun maju mundur disertai suara deritan besi karatan.

Kise di sebelahnya hanya duduk menonton. Papan ayunan di bawah bokong enggan digerakkan. Melihat polah Tetsuya yang menikmati ayunan kecilnya sudah cukup membuat emosinya mereda pelan-pelan. Tangannya meremas kuat bungkus burger dengan tenaga dalam. Tidak tahan untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_."

"Ya, Kise- _kun_." Ternyata Tetsuya masih sudi mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kita malah ke Majiba? Kukira kita sungguhan pergi ke apotek."

Tetsuya menyedot likuid putih kental tanpa mengurangi kecepatan permainan. "Tentu saja itu hanya alasan, Kise- _kun_."

"Alasan?" Kise merepetisi.

Tetsuya mengangguk tenang. Merasa tidak berdosa telah menipu sekian orang. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sei- _nii_ sekarang."

 _Lagipula obat yang kumaksud sudah pasti tidak akan ada di apotek umum._

Tangan besar meremat kuat bungkus makanan di pangkuan. Poni pirang turun membatasi jarak pandang.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_... Sangat menyukai Seijuurou- _cchi_ , ya?"

Lelaki biru melirik dari ekor mata. "Begitulah. Dia saudaraku, Kise- _kun_."

Desisan keluar dari bibir Kise. Menunjukkan ringisan yang menyatakan jutaan emosi. "Kau tidak paham maksudku, Tetsuya- _cchi_."

Kali ini kepala berwarna biru menoleh, heran. Kenapa semua orang mengatakan ia tak pernah paham apa maksud perkataan mereka? Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menerjemahkan bahasa. Nilai linguistiknya bahkan di atas rata-rata. Tidak ada alasan bagi Kise untuk mencelanya.

"Jangan menghinaku, Kise- _kun_."

Kise tertawa pendek. Satiris. "Menghina? Apa Tetsuya- _cchi_ berpikir bahwa aku menghinamu? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya- _cchi_ membuka mata lebih lebar."

"Apa maksud Kise- _kun_?"

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah rupawan model remaja. Meskipun helaian poni menghalangi jalan masuk mata biru menembus manik emas. "Kau pikir apa yang membuat Tetsuya- _cchi_ disebut _brother complex_ oleh mereka yang menggunjingkan dirimu?"

Kening Tetsuya berkerut samar. "Karena aku terlalu posesif pada Sei- _nii_?"

"Benar. Seijuurou- _cchi_ juga sama halnya denganmu. Dia posesif dan protektif. Tapi siapapun yang jeli pasti akan sependapat denganku."

Tetsuya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau memandangnya berbeda dari yang sewajarnya seorang saudara lakukan."

Ayunan dihentikan. Kelopak mata berisikan kelereng biru berkedip pelan. Mencoba menelaah arti di balik kalimat yang terlontar. "Jangan bertele-tele, Kise- _kun_."

"Tetsuya- _cchi_ memandangnya bukan sebagai seorang adik pada kakaknya. Lebih dari itu. Arti Seijuurou- _cchi_ di matamu begitu istimewa. Ada di puncak tertinggi dalam kasih sayang."

Pemuda bersurai biru menahan napas dibuatnya. Menanti kelanjutan penjabaran yang Kise tuangkan.

"Kau... Tetsuya- _cchi_... Kau mencintai dia... Seijuurou- _cchi_. Bukan sebagai sesama saudara, melainkan sebagai seorang pria."

Tetsuya merasakan setruman listrik berarus pendek menyenggol jantungnya hingga membuatnya kaku.

 _Apa katanya?! Tidak. Tidak mungkin... Tidak ada teori tolol seperti yang Kise-kun ucapkan..._

"Jangan bercanda, Kise- _kun_. Aku tidak suka leluconmu."

"Jadi kau menganggap ini lelucon? Sayangnya aku serius, Tetsuya- _cchi_. Kau mencintainya lebih dari perkiraanmu."

Pemuda biru di sampingnya menggeleng kaku, mencoba menepis perkataan Kise yang selalu dianggapnya tak masuk di akal.

"... Tahu..." Bibir bergetar digigit dua gigi depan. "Jangan sok tahu. Empat tahun kita berteman, bukan berarti Kise- _kun_ tahu semuanya tentangku!"

Sementara Tetsuya sibuk menolak kenyataan, Kise justru meringis sendu.

"... Jadi... Sudah empat tahun, ya?"

Tetsuya menoleh, menyadari bisikan lemah yang tak biasa dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Tanpa diduga, Kise balas menatap balik dirinya. Menunjukkan senyum paksa di wajah tampan yang biasa dihiasi tawa ceria dan kini sirna. Senyum yang amat bukan Kise Ryouta. Seolah bibir itu hanya pinjaman dalam jangka waktu sementara.

"Kise- _kun_..."

"Jadi, empat tahun tidak berarti apapun untuk Tetsuya- _cchi_ , ya?" Tawa rendah keluar. Nadanya menyayat setiap nadi yang melingkari hati. Satu hal yang pasti. Ia tidak suka tawa ini. Seakan Kise yang selama ini dikenalnya berubah menjadi orang asing dari planet lain.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Maksudku-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak tahu segala hal tentang Tetsuya- _cchi_."

"Kise- _kun_..."

"Tapi... Ada satu hal yang perlu Tetsuya- _cchi_ tahu. Aku kenal perasaan yang kau pendam pada Seijuurou- _cchi_."

"Berhentilah membahas masa-"

"Mata itu... Tidak pernah berbohong. Dan aku mengetahuinya. Kau menatapnya dengan sorot yang berbeda."

Akashi bungsu hendak menginterupsi kembali sebelum Kise mendahuluinya dengan mengajak matanya bergulat dalam udara malam. Saling bersitatap satu sama lain.

"Karena aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama..."

Tetsuya menahan napas. Merasakan mentari di balik mata Kise mencoba bangkit dalam bayangan semu langit dalam bola matanya. Ia tak pernah ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang. Bahkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou sekali pun.

"... Pada Tetsuya- _cchi_."

Bohong jika Tetsuya tidak terperanjat. Geledek imajiner menyambar separuh tubuhnya. Ingin merespon, namun lidah dan bibirnya sudah tak berdaya. Merasa bimbang layaknya pohon tumbang.

 _Apa yang Kise-kun coba katakan di sini? Dia... Tidak serius, kan?_

Sayangnya, kalimat candaan semacam _April Fools_ tak kunjung menyambut dan meluruskan semuanya. Pemuda pirang itu justru semakin dalam menyelami matanya. Membuat dirinya diam seribu bahasa.

Hingga akhirnya kalimat sakral itu keluar juga menembus gendang telinga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya- _cchi_."

.

.

.

... **TBC**...

* * *

 ** _Balasan Review:_**

 **ScarletSky041149** : Iya. Lama, ya? Saya bisa lebih lelet dari ini loh... Ahahaha... /plak. Iya, saya juga sadar ini cerita buatan saya gado-gado genrenya. Absurd, seabsurd yang nulis. Hahaha... Sei? Tsundere? Midorin bahkan belum nongol. Wkwk... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| fachan desu** : He? Iyakah? Aduh... Maap, ya? Sini, saya kasih obat hati buat ngilangin rasa sakit. /emang ada? Oh, santai, santai... Ini zona alay, kok. Yang buat juga alay. Wkwk... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Akashi lina** : Benarkah? Ahaha... Maap, ya? Untung jedotinnya ke bantal, bukan guntingnya Bang Sei. /plak. Untuk mimpi Tetsu, coba saja tebak sendiri. Nyahaha... /timpuk. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| momonpoi** : Iya. Yang nampar Bang Sei. Kuroko tetap sekeras baja, kok. Dia kan pantang menyerah. Ahahaha... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Furi Shirogane** : Halo juga Furi-san... Selamat datang! :D Ahahaha... Jadi salah paham, ya? Simpen aja pisaunya. Heheh... Yah, Sei kan contoh Abang yang baik. Saya jadi pengin punya abang kaya' Sei. /curhat. Menyinggung? Ah, sama sekali tidak, kok. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| versetta** : Eh? Gunting? Nggak tahu tuh... /sembunyiin gunting di belakang punggung. Tetsuya cukup ditusuk Sei aja, kok. /plak. Iya dong. Tetsuya anak kuat! :D Ahaha... Ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Di chapter ini kebongkar, kok. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Kuroiza Reika:** Peka atau tidak itu tergantung authornya. /heh. Ahahaha...Memangnya ada apa dengan kalimat itu? Ambigu, ya? Wkwk...Hmm? Pasangan lain? Ada nggak, ya? /timpuk. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Seventyone Square** : Maaf menunggu lama... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Just-Sky** : Ya... Karena saya juga lagi maso waktu bikinnya. Wkwk... Aduh. Tuh, Sky-san hobi bikin saya blushing, ya? /tutup mata. Untuk mimpi Tetsuya, apakah di chapter ini mulai memberikan sedikit penerangan? Sei memang kaya' belut. Susah ditangkep maksudnya. Heheh... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| viichan32** : Ahahaha... Udah kebiasaan nampok bola basket, mungkin pengin nyoba nampok pipi kenyal Tetsuya. /tendang. Aduh. Benarkah? Perasaan saya buatnya nggak pakai mixer loh. /eh. Silahkan ditebak! Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| macaroon waffle** : Aduh. Maap, ya? Perlukah plester untuk mengisolasi hati? Saya lagi maso buatnya. Hahah... Bantai saja, secara imajiner, ya? /tampar. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| ikizakura** : Salam kenal juga ikizakura-san... J. Yah, ini fanfiksi request. Heheh... Kotori bukan, ya? /tampar. Eh? Ada apa dengan kalimat itu? Aduh. Maap, maap. Perlu saya kasih perban atau kasa untuk membalut? /heh. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Nenehcabill** : Aduh. Reaksi apa yang harus saya berikan? Saya blushing berat! Haha, iya. Ayo dukung Tetsuya! Mm... Tentang kemungkinan itu... Woah. Imajinasi Nenehcabill-san tinggi sekali, ya. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Chii** : Haha... Benarkah? Berantem antar saudara wajar, kok. Soalnya saya juga begitu. /plak **adelia santi** : Aduh... Maaf, ya? Tetsuya jadi kelihatan maso banget, ya? Maaf... Dia nggak ngemis perasaan, kok. Dia hanya menjaga perasaan. Heheh... Pasti nanti ada moment indah buat mereka, kok. Nggak jamin sih... /digebuk. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Midoririn chann** : Ahaha... Lagi mood tinggi cintaaa~ /bales peluk. Jadi, bagaimana pun Kotori tetep salah, ya? Wkwk. Aku jadi inget RP kita yang absurd itu. Ahahay. XD Nyepam pun nggak papa, cinta. XP Maap, ya? Aku buatnya waktu lagi maso akut. Jadi gini hasilnya. /simpuh. Lagipula ini saatnya Akashi berhenti tersakiti. Wkwk. Buat mimpi, apakah chapter ini memberi sedikit pencerahan? Panjang? Kau tahu betul aku suka apa, kan? /naikin alis. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| aeon zealot lucifer** : Saya juga bingung nentuin genrenya. Ahaha... Mm... Siapa yang nyebarin, ya? /tampar. Wohoh! Hebat! aeon-san menotis suratnya. XD Saya kira nggak bakal ada yang sadar. Wkwk. Akashi emang belut, kok. /apa maksudnya? Benarkah? Hh... Syukurlah jika ini bisa merusak emosi aeon-san. /salah. Untuk mimpi, coba tebak chapter ini! /tampar. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| love akashi-kun** : Ah... Ternyata. Saya kira love akashi-kun esper. /heh. Dia reflek karena kaget. Haha... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Akari Kareina** : Ahaha... Dia bukan anak kelelawar. /bukan itu, woy. Saya yang buat juga sampai maso sendiri. Ahaha... Tetsu diambil orang? Ambil lagi dong. Wkwk... **| yuu** : Saudara berantem wajar, kan? Haha... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| Furoshiki** : Ampun~ Drastis banget, ya? Maafkan saya... /tangkupin tangan. Kenapa jadi Sei yang disalahin nih? /menurut lo? Nyesek, ya? Saya kirim tabung oksigen via imajinasi, ya? Haha... Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D **| SuzyOnix** : Aduh... Maaf, yah... Sungguh... /lempar tisu. Ahaha... Makasih kalau Suzy-san geregetan. /hei. Ah! Satu lagi esper. Bagaimana Suzy-san tahu seperti apa SeiTetsu di chapter selanjutnya?! /frustasi. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D

* * *

 **A/N: Apa yang saya tulis ini?! Niat mau** ** _fluff_** **malah jadi begini. Apa yang salah dengan imajinasi saya?! /jedukin kepala**

 **Bagian mimpinya juga udah ngambil setengah** ** _chapter_** **sendiri, ya? Ada yang udah bisa menebak maksud terselubung mimpi Tetsuya? /harap-harap cemas**

 ** _Last_** **, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mem-** ** _fave_** **dan meng-** ** _alert_** **cerita saya juga untuk seluruh pembaca Knotty~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **azurefey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Knotty**

 **Anime: Kuroko's Basketball**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I just own the plot.**

 **Warning: Incest!AkaKuro, Slow Plot!**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Halo~**

 ** _Chapter_** **empat rilis~**

 ** _Chapter_** **ini khusus saya persembahkan:**

 **Untuk Midoririn chann yang tengah berkutat menyalurkan inspirasi! Semangat! Aku tunggu karyamu! :D**

 **Untuk Yuna Seijuurou yang baru ulang tahun kemarin lusa. Anggap saja ini kado yang telat (banget) datangnya. XD Semoga sukses dan bahagia selalu!**

 **Dan juga untuk seluruh pembaca Knotty~ :D**

 **Oke. Dua bersaudara SeiTetsu kembali!**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya- _cchi_."

Tiga kata itu diucapkan hanya satu kali. Namun, bagi lelaki biru terdengar menggema di dalam rongga kepala tanpa henti. Terekam otomatis di bilik memori dan dimainkan berulang kali.

Kepala biru tertunduk menatap rumput yang telah disiangi di bawah kaki. Warna hijau daun bertransformasi menjadi biru gelap karena suasana temaram yang mengelilingi.

 _Bohong..._

 _Kise-kun pasti tidak serius dengan ucapannya._

 _Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan menyukaiku? Bahkan meniru Momoi-san dengan acara peluk-dekap anak beruang._

 _Kali ini juga pasti sama saja..._

Wajah putih pucat mendongak. Sedikit sorong beberapa derajat untuk mengintip ekspresi yang tertera di wajah tampan model remaja.

Jantung Tetsuya berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti dalam sepersekian detik, bagai tersentuh permukaan defibrillator. Serangan kejutan yang membuat air mukanya makin pucat pasi.

Kepalanya kembali terkulai. Pandangan jatuh menatap ujung pantofel yang mengkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu taman. Dilema melandanya sekarang.

Benar apa yang Kise katakan beberapa saat lalu.

 _Mata itu... Tidak pernah berbohong._

Kali ini Tetsuya sungguh merasakannya ketika melirik manik emas yang selalu berbinar ceria. Tapi, keras kepala memang sudah menjadi sifat dasarnya. Mau hati meyakini sampai mati, bibir terus menyangkal dan tega mengkhianati.

"... Kise- _kun_."

Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah kembali menaruh atensi.

"Sudah cukup. Bercandamu keterlaluan. Aku tidak akan termakan apa pun yang Kise- _kun_ katakan."

Mata emas melebar beberapa saat, sebelum tertutup rapat karena bersinggungan dengan tawa pendek yang keluar. "Hh... Sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggap pernyataanku tadi candaan, Tetsuya- _cchi_? Apa aku tidak bisa terkesan serius di matamu?"

"Tapi aku laki-laki, Kise- _kun_. Aku harap Kise- _kun_ tidak lupa kita pernah ganti pakaian di ruang yang sama. Dadaku rata."

Sekarang, tawa lepas benar-benar berkumandang. Tawa yang sangat Kise Ryouta. Tawa yang membuat Tetsuya selalu jengah dibuatnya dan hari ini berhasil membuat lega.

Kise menyeka air mata yang mengintip di sudut kelopak akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Lelaki beranting perak itu kini benar-benar menghadap Tetsuya sepenuhnya.

"... Tentu saja aku tahu itu! Aku tidak buta untuk mengetahui Tetsuya- _cchi_ itu pria."

"Lantas kenapa? Aku... Kita punya _gender_ yang sama. Ini... Tidak wajar... Terasa... Salah..."

Pemuda jangkung mengangkat alis kanannya, heran. "Tidak wajar? Salah? Menyimpang pun, tidak menutup fakta bahwa Tetsuya- _cchi_ juga tengah merasakannya pada Seijuurou- _cchi_ , kan? Katakan. Di mana letak kesalahan ucapanku."

Skakmat.

Tetsuya diam di tempat. Merasa kalah berdebat.

Pemuda hiperaktif di sisi kanan mencengkeram pundaknya, memaksa mereka saling bertemu pandang. "Lihat mataku, Tetsuya- _cchi_. Apa ada sebersit saja kebohongan yang bisa kau tangkap?"

Kedua manik cerah sekali lagi dipertemukan dalam satu garis lurus. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Tetsuya berpaling ke arah lain. Sama seperti jungkat-jungkit yang tertangkap matanya sebagai objek pengalihan. Batinnya turut mengalami fluktuasi yang didominasi rasa segan.

Meski enggan mengakui, namun, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengingkari realita bahwa Kise jauh lebih peka darinya untuk urusan hati.

Merasa sungkan menjawab, ia berdalih. "... Kapan?"

Rupanya masih terjebak lingkaran penasaran.

Kise berkedip, berusaha mencerna maksud di balik pertanyaan lelaki biru yang selalu menguji kewarasan. Wajah tampannya kembali ke depan. Tidak luput dari senyum tipis nan menawan. Nostalgia lawas mulai memberontak dari tahanan.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan persisnya. Kurasa sejak tiga tahun lalu."

Tetsuya fokus menyimak. Diam-diam mengagumi konsistensi pemuda itu dalam menyukai seseorang. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak ingin bersama Kise Ryouta? Remaja rupawan yang tengah meniti karir di dunia _modelling_. Bertalenta dalam basket dengan _skill_ tiruan luar biasa yang mampu membuat mata juling. Belum juga ia pandai berbahasa asing meski nilai di mata pelajaran lain selalu miring.

Gadis-gadis pasti rela mengantri untuk menjadi pendamping hidup. Dan bukan perkara sulit bagi seorang Kise Ryouta untuk memilih salah satu, atau bahkan seluruhnya.

Tapi...

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa harus Akashi Tetsuya yang jadi subjek pilihannya?

Ia gagal mengerti.

"Aku mengetahuimu dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah. Berhubung jadwal kerjaku juga padat, aku mengetahuimu hanya sebagai sosok pembimbingku selama perekrutan anggota baru. Hanya sebatas itu. Siapa yang tahu jika Tetsuya- _cchi_ adalah adik dari Seijuurou- _cchi_? Titisan iblis bergunting merah?"

Tetsuya nyaris tertawa mendengar julukan abstrak untuk kakaknya.

"Aku baru paham ketika Seijuurou- _cchi_ mengatakan akan menguburku hidup-hidup saat selesai dengan misi menembak Tetsuya- _cchi_."

Lelaki pendek tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah pucat pasi Kise ketika menyadari relasi di antara dirinya dan Seijuurou dalam satu marga Akashi.

 _Tunggu._

 _Ada yang terlewat..._

Tetsuya menatap Kise lamat-lamat. Sukses untuk membangun lirikan gugup diiringi gelagat gelisah dari tubuh milik lawan. "Kise- _kun_... Pernah melakukannya?"

Kali ini bulu mata lentik mengerjap bingung. Tidak ingin salah menerjemah, bibirnya kembali berucap resah, "M-maksud Tetsuya- _cchi_?"

"Kau... Pernah mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku sebelumnya, kan? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?"

Sunyi mengisi waktu selama beberapa detik ke depan. Namun, tawa Kise memecah suasana. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya dibuat heran.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari pertanyaanku?_

Pemuda berambut kuning sibuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Tetsuya sudah dongkol setengah mati.

"Kise- _kun_."

"Maaf, maaf, Tetsuya- _cchi_. Aku hanya teringat kebodohanku dulu. Kau bukan tidak ingat sama sekali, hanya saja memang tidak menyadari."

Tanda tanya imajiner di kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek makin membesar.

"Lagipula, seharusnya aku tahu jika Tetsuya- _cchi_ tidak peka terhadap hal-hal seperti ini."

Sudut siku-siku bertengger samar di kening pemilik manik biru tanpa permisi. Merasa mengalami penghinaan terbuka oleh seseorang yang mengaku mencintai.

"Tiga tahun lalu. Tepat saat ulang tahunku dirayakan oleh tim inti, aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada Tetsuya- _cchi_ yang berujung paksaan sakit hati untuk pertama kali."

Tetsuya diam. Mencoba mengingat kilas balik peristiwa tiga tahun ke belakang. Ada bayangan di mana Kise menariknya menjauh dari yang lain. Menyembunyikan diri di balik gedung olahraga. Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

"Saat itulah aku menyatakannya."

Memori samar Tetsuya mulai terbentuk. Kabur.

Adegan di mana ia menyelamati Kise yang mulai bertambah usia terlintas. Dan berlanjut pada acara peluk berdurasi panjang yang jauh dari kata sesak napas. Hanya dekapan ringan yang enggan dilepas.

Seingatnya Tetsuya hanya mengucapkan selamat dan mengatakan semoga Kise senantiasa bahagia ke depannya. Tidak lupa tuntutan untuk satu gelas _vanilla shake_ yang menggugah selera.

 _Lantas, kapan Kise-kun mengutarakan perasaan?_

"... Kebahagiaanku belum sempurna tanpa Tetsuya- _cchi_ di sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Tetsuya- _cchi_."

Repetisi cinta dilakoni.

Tetsuya rasanya ingin mati berdiri.

Salah menafsirkan balasan Kise sebagai pengungkapan hati yang mempertaruhkan harga diri.

 _Ah... Jadi, sebenarnya pernyataan waktu itu adalah penembakan hati? Selama ini aku salah mengerti..._

"Aku mengatakan itu. Tapi Tetsuya- _cchi_ malah menolakku dengan alibi kalau _vanilla milkshake_ lebih manjur menaikkan kadar bahagia seseorang."

Tetsuya sekejap merasa menjadi oportunistis. Alih-alih menyadari maksud hati, ia justru salah memberi solusi. Meminta traktir lagi. Wajar saja bila Kise merasa keki.

Tubuh semampai berdiri dari bandul ayunan. Melangkahkan kaki dan memposisikan diri tepat di depan pemuda pirang nan rupawan. Memancing Kise pada rasa penasaran.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_...?"

Lelaki bermata lautan membungkuk dalam. "Maaf..."

 _... Karena tidak menyadari maksud tulus dari hatimu._

Iris _topaz_ melebar. Mungkin tidak menyangka jika kata itulah yang keluar.

 _Jadi, itu jawaban perasaanku selama tiga tahun digantung dan terkungkung? Aku sudah mengira. Namun, kenapa sakitnya masih tak bisa diduga?_

Tawa paksa dilepas. Akashi bungsu yang mendengar seketika merasa kebas. "Ah. Ahahaha... Kenapa jadi berat begini?"

Sejujurnya pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka memang lebih alot dibanding sebelumya dan Kise membenci itu.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_ tidak perlu sekaku itu. Perasaan itu... Hanya masa lalu." Dusta kecil mulai berperan sebagai bumbu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengalaminya. Jika kau tak menyadari apa maksudku, artinya kau tidak tertarik. Lagipula, aku sudah mengubah cara pandangku pada Tetsuya- _cchi_. Jangan lupa. Aku tetaplah Kise Ryouta yang masih suka mendekapmu meski pun sama sekali tidak dinotis."

"... Dan kau tetap saja masokis, Kise- _kun_." Tetsuya memutuskan turut andil memperbaiki situasi.

"Tetsuya- _cchi_ kejam- _ssu_!" Suara protes itu nyatanya memang tidak berubah.

Senyum lembut menggantikan kemudian. "Jangan lupakan bahwa aku tetaplah Kise Ryouta yang sama. Dulu mau pun sekarang. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Malam ini... Jangan Tetsuya- _cchi_ jadikan sebagai alasan untuk menjauhiku."

 _Karena itu sama saja dengan menggorok leherku dengan pisau tumpul. Memberi rasa sakit berkepanjangan._

Senyum tipis mengembang. "Tidak akan, Kise- _kun_."

Itu cukup. Bagi Kise, melihat Tetsuya dari dekat sudah cukup menjadi obat untuk membasmi bakteri sakit hati yang lancang menggerogoti. Sama halnya dengan menyingkirkan garam inggris dari daftar obat pencuci perut dan menentukan alternatif lain melalui kastroli. Sama-sama berfungsi, yakni untuk mengobati.

Seulas senyum ceria tersungging. Menutup paksa kelopak mata hingga membentuk garis melengkung.

"Jadi, apa Tetsuya- _cchi_ ingin pulang sekarang?"

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau, Tetsuya?"

Lelaki berambut biru menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda sepantaran dirinya bersandar pada kambi berbahan kayu mahoni yang disulap pipih menjadi bingkai pintu penyekat ruangan. Tangan berbalut kemeja putih bersidekap, kaki bersilang indah. Memberi kesan angkuh bagi siapa pun yang memandang.

Tetsuya tidak menggubris. Ia justru menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang empuk setelah melempar tas selempangnya serampangan. Berbaring tengkurap dengan muka mencium bantal selembut sutra.

Seijuurou mendecih pelan. "Aku sedang tidak berbicara sendiri, Tetsuya."

Tubuh dalam bungkusan seragam sekolah itu berbalik enggan. Melempar pandangan ke langit-langit, tidak ingin menatap balik mata rubi yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam. Helaan napas menjadi pembuka jawaban. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya sebelum keluar gimnasium tadi?"

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau mampu mengelabuiku, Akashi Tetsuya."

Si Bungsu hanya melirik dari ekor mata, lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan. Bicara pun percuma. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Seijuurou pasti telah memiliki bukti konkrit disertai rumus empiris untuk mematahkan semua argumennya. Oleh karena itu, Tetsuya lebih memilih diam membisu daripada mengatakan yang tak perlu.

"Apotek? Itu alasan terdungu yang pernah kudengar dari bibirmu. Kau tahu benar satu-satunya tempat di mana kau bisa mendapatkannya."

Tetsuya bungkam. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Meski pun tahu usahanya hanya akan berbuah sia-sia.

Pemuda pendek tersentak pelan tatkala merasakan kakinya ditarik. Mata biru mengintip, menyaksikan kakaknya yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu di bawah sana. Ternyata melepas kaos kaki putih yang masih melekat di pergelangan kaki.

"Jika ingin marah, jangan melakukan hal seperti ini."

Kaos kaki putih meluncur mulus ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor di depan kamar mandi. Tembakan tepat sasaran, tidak mengherankan.

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah?" Tetsuya akhirnya tidak tahan untuk membalas.

Seijuurou melirik dari balik bahu. Kemudian mengaduk isi lemari adiknya sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak bodoh untuk menganalisa bahwa kau tidak suka dengan tindakanku tadi."

"Tindakan apa?" Masih berpura-pura tolol ternyata.

"Aku yang membela Tsumugi."

Tetsuya menghela napas separuh hati. Tidak menyangka, mendengarnya saja bisa mengakibatkan nyeri.

"Oh."

Seijuurou mengernyit. Kata-kata yang biasa dilontarkan bila ia sudah malas menanggapi sesuatu kini jadi bumerang. Rupanya cukup mengesalkan untuk didengar.

"Tetsuya payah." Satu setel pakaian diletakkan di sisi ranjang. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak ada niat membela gadis itu. Terlebih, kalau Tetsuya tidak suka, kau bisa langsung mengatakannya. Tidak perlu dengan acara ngambek begini. Seperti wanita saja."

Tidak terima, anak ayam biru sigap bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap nyalang Seijuurou yang berekspresi tanpa dosa. "Aku laki-laki, Sei- _nii_. Kupikir kepalamu masih cukup waras untuk mendeteksi jenis kelaminku."

"Oh. Kukira kau menjalani operasi _transgender_ kemarin lusa."

"Sei- _nii_!"

Si Sulung tertawa ringan. Kedua pipi empuk seputih salju jadi sasaran cubit dari jepitan jari tangan. "Lihat. Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Tetsuya yang protes jauh lebih manis dari kulit manggis dibanding diam masam seperti orang bengis."

"Itu pujian atau hinaan?"

"Kenapa Tetsuya bertanya? Sudah jelas, kan? Tentu saja hinaan."

Bantal besar dilemparkan ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua. Meleset. Serat empuk membentur dinding berlukiskan ombak bergulung. Kesal, punggung kecil bergerak membelakangi. Merasa jemu dengan olok-olok mengenai kepribadiannya. "Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan Sei- _nii_ lagi. Titik."

"Terus saja kau besarkan omong kosongmu. Ini sudah ke-11 kalinya Tetsuya berkata tidak ingin bicara denganku dan tidak pernah terealisasikan."

"Kali ini sungguhan!"

"Woh. Lihat siapa yang beberapa detik lalu berujar tidak ingin bicara padaku."

Tetsuya bungkam. Menyadari kesalahan atas kelepasan bicara yang ia lakukan. Ia yakin, Seijuurou pasti tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam kompetisi tidak resmi yang muncul secara dadakan.

"Baiklah. Terserah Tetsuya. Yang jelas, kau harus mandi sekarang. Minimal, ganti pakaianmu yang penuh keringat itu."

Tetsuya ingin sekali mengabaikan, sayangnya puncak kekesalan sudah di ubun-ubun dan meronta ingin dilepas. "Apa peduli Sei- _nii_?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi Tetsuya tahu benar kalau aku tidak suka penolakan. Siapa tahu kau besok ambruk dengan alasan masuk angin akibat tidur dengan seragam yang dibasahi keringat?"

Punggung ringkih itu tidak bergerak. Seijuurou berdecak. Lelaki beriris langit di hadapannya memang berpotensi membuatnya mencak-mencak.

"Tetsuya. Jangan pura-pura tidur."

"Siapa bilang aku pura-pura tertidur? Aku hanya ingin melindur."

Wajah tampan diusap kasar oleh telapak tangan. Ingin mencoba sabar, tapi ususnya tidak cukup panjang untuk menahan. Tetsuya memang satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya tertekan. Terlalu riskan.

"Jangan membuatku melucuti pakaian Tetsuya secara paksa."

Tubuh semampai berbalik, mencoba memberi peringatan dini. "Jangan macam-mac- _NIISAN_!"

Terlambat. Tubuh atletis itu telah menjulang di atas badannya. Ranjang empuk semakin menenggelamkan kedua anak manusia akibat tekanan dan massa berlebihan. Seijuurou mengunci celah pelarian diri dengan menumpu kedua tangan di sisi kepala biru. Mata sewarna darah menghujam tajam ke dalam penglihatan. Menembus saraf optikus yang membuat Tetsuya meremang. Posisi mereka sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, setidaknya bagi anak ayam biru jantan.

Menelan ludah dalam getaran pelan, Tetsuya menahan dada bidang kakaknya dengan kedua tangan. "Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku, Sei- _nii_. Kau berat."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Tetsuya bergidik. Pasalnya Seijuurou bicara tepat di samping telinga. Suara berat itu setengah berbisik. Menggoda salah satu hormon di dalam tubuh yang tak pernah terpancing muncul.

Kepala bergeser ke kanan, berusaha menjauhi tersangka pemicu efek mati muda. Kedua tangan di dada lawan berangsur mencengkeram garmen kirmizi. Berusaha menafikan gemetar dalam suaranya. "A-aku akan menggigit telinga Sei- _nii_ sampai putus."

Seringai tidak bisa tidak muncul. Melihat saudara yang biasa sekeras batu kini mengkeret di bawah kuasanya, memberi imaji baru dalam konteks kejahilan.

"Heeh... Apa Tetsuya ingin berubah menjadi _maneki neko_ sekarang?"

" _Maneki neko_ tidak menggigit, Sei- _nii_." Meski tubuh tertawan dalam penjara tangan, lelaki pendek itu tetap kukuh untuk melawan. "Lekaslah menyingkir sebelum kucakar wajah congkakmu."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan. "Apa aku tengah mengurus anak kucing bandel yang sulit untuk disuruh mandi? Padahal kita dulu sering mandi sama-sama."

"Jangan membahas masa lalu! Itu memalukan. Lagipula Sei- _nii_ lebih cocok dengan sebutan anak kucing. Sekarang cepatlah menying-SEI- _NII_!"

Tangan yang semula meremas kemeja, beralih menangkup tangan yang akan merobek _sweater_ musim dingin miliknya.

Seijuurou tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa begitu sukar dibujuk, Tetsu-"

Iris dengan pupil vertikal memanjang terpaku. Merasakan hangat yang melingkupi tangannya, fokus matanya merambat naik menyelami mata biru yang juga membatu. Saling bertubrukan melalui garis lintas transparan sebagai tempat untuk menyatu. Saling menyuarakan emosi dalam bentuk kata-kata bisu.

Lelaki yang berbaring telentang meremas tangan lain di atas dadanya tanpa sadar. Bahasa tubuh atas pengharapan sesuatu. Sementara tangkupan itu terjadi, mata birunya menelisik apa yang tersimpan dalam permata rubi.

 _Mata itu... Tidak pernah berbohong._

"... Sei- _nii_..." lirihnya di ambang kesadaran. Sepasang kornea bekerja keras menyasar ke dalam bola mata merah yang menawan. Mencari-cari apa yang mungkin bisa ditemukannya dalam bentuk kejujuran. Sesuatu seperti yang bisa ia temukan dalam manik emas dan bersifat atraktan.

"... Tetsuya?"

Panggilan Seijuurou menyentakkan diri pada kesadaran. Tetsuya-sekali lagi-memandang lekat-lekat kedua bola mata interesan. Hingga hembusan napas lelah dan gumaman kecewa menyusul kemudian.

 _Tidak ada..._

Kening pemuda merah berkerut heran. Tangkupan jari-jari panjang di atas tangan diangkat lemah dan terjatuh membentur busa kasur. Semakin mencurigakan dengan mata terkatup frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi."

Itu bukan sekadar pertanyaan. 90 persen telah menuntut jawaban pasti yang tengah disembunyikan dalam hati.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Melarikan pandangannya ke arah lampu tidur bernuansa hijau pastel. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

 _Sudah jelas ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku._

"Apa kau sedang bermain kode rahasia denganku? Katakan sekarang, Tetsuya. Apa masalahmu."

Si Bungsu tidak mengindahkan kalimat kental otoritas di sana. Tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai setelan pakaian di samping ranjang. Tidak diizinkan. Tumpukan garmen disorong menjauh dari jangkauan.

Mata besar melirik protes, merasa tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk dipermainkan. "Tolong hentikan Sei- _nii_. Kurasa aku mulai masuk angin karena terlalu lama mengenakan seragam basah ini."

Tidak dihiraukan. "Jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti, maka Tetsuya juga harus berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku."

 _Dan mengumbar perasaan yang baru kupahami ini? Tidak, terima kasih._

"Memangnya apa yang Sei- _nii_ pikir sedang kusembunyikan? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Kedua tangan terangkat di samping kepala dalam keadaan terbuka. "Lihat? Aku tidak menyembunyikan benda tajam. Bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?"

Seijuurou menggeram pelan. "Berhentilah berpura-pura polos, Tetsuya. Kau tahu benar apa maksudku."

Gelengan cepat ditunjukkan. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu."

"Tetsuya!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah Sei- _nii_ sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kehidupan kita berbeda?"

"Berhentilah menggunakan frasa itu untuk menyerangku."

"Menyerang? Tidak. Aku hanya mengulangi kebenaran. Bukankah kau selalu mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai pihak yang selalu benar? Aku hanya mempertegas kebenaran yang kau nyatakan, Sei- _nii_. Kau tidak akan menariknya, kan? Seorang pria dilarang untuk menjilat ludahnya sendiri."

Manik kontras berserobok. Saling membaca isi pikiran satu sama lain.

Mengalah, Seijuurou bangkit dari tubuh saudaranya, beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Punggung lebar yang menjauh jadi perhatian Tetsuya yang mulai bangkit mendudukkan diri.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu berhenti sesaat, mengusik Tetsuya yang tengah merakit harapan. Pergelangan tangan melesak masuk ke dalam saku celana, merogoh sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah botol kaca mungil dilempar dan mendarat ke atas kasur. Tangan Tetsuya mengambil otomatis tanpa aba-aba.

Suplemen CoQ10. _Ubiquinone_.

"Sei- _nii_..."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa botol itu telah kosong sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aku baru tahu jika setipis itu kepercayaan Tetsuya terhadapku." ujar Seijuurou. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan, menuju jalan keluar. Tidak berbalik sama sekali.

Jarum beracun mulai bermain tusuk menusuk tanpa ampun. Meninggalkan rasa ngilu.

 _Apa sekarang Seijuurou membenciku?_

Tetsuya menggeleng lemah. Menampik kemungkinan terburuk yang melintas kurang ajar di dalam kepala. Tangannya terjulur, berusaha menggapai punggung tegap yang bergeser menjauh.

"Tidak! Bukan begi-"

BLAM.

"-tu maksudku, Sei- _nii_..." Akhir kalimat diinterupsi debaman pintu tertutup. Kepalanya jatuh menunduk begitu saja. Ia meremas seprai di bawah tubuh hingga kusut.

 _Tidak. Seijuurou salah sangka. Aku percaya padanya. Sangat percaya. Tapi karena aku terlalu percaya padanya itulah yang membentuk sebuah ketakutanku akan realita. Membuatku terus menafikan kenyataan di mana aku takut menyadari pandangan kita berbeda. Di mana perasaanku hanya berjalan satu arah tanpa sambutan. Di mana kita tidak bisa bersama-sama._

Kepalanya terangkat. Menatap daun pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan perasaan gamang. Dinding tinggi menjulang arogan, memisahkan dua bersaudara bermodalkan sekat tinggi yang entah mengapa menjadi sulit diraih.

Wajah terbenam di antara kedua lutut kaki yang ditekuk. Katun celana beralih fungsi menjadi penadah air mata yang mulai jatuh silih berganti. Tetsuya merasa harga diri telah hancur karena bulir bening yang keluar tanpa permisi. Bagaimana pun, ia benci menangis. Air mata hanya membuatnya merasa dipecundangi diri sendiri.

Ia menjambak rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan beberapa helai rontok dengan mudah ke atas kasur berwarna putih bersih.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa adil Sei- _nii_? Kakak macam apa yang tega meninggalkan adiknya terpuruk di belakang?"

Tawa kecil muncul, mengiris hati. "Kupikir sebagai saudara kita harus pandai berbagi. Tapi... Kenapa aku tak mampu membagi perasaan ini? Aku ingin kau tahu apa yang tengah kurasakan... Membantuku mencari solusi terbaik untuk mengusirnya bersama-sama."

 _Sweater_ dicengkeram erat-erat sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosi. "Tapi aku takut, Sei- _nii_... Takut. Aku takut jika kau justru akan pergi menjauh dari jangkauan tanganku. Tanpa sudi berbalik lagi... Seperti tadi..."

Bibirnya terus meracau tanpa henti. Untaian air mata diseka sekenanya. Menghapus jejak memalukan bagi seorang pria. "Dulu kau bilang akan selalu ada untukku ketika ketakutan melandaku. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sei- _nii_ sendiri sumber ketakutanku?"

Kepala biru menengadah, menatap lamat plafon putih setinggi dua meter di atasnya. Berharap benda mati itu mungkin mampu menjawab seluruh rasa gundah yang betah bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

Sepintas, senyum lemah menyambangi wajah-

 _Aku bahkan mengharapkanmu tanpa tahu titik di mana aku harus menyerah..._

-dan luntur dengan sengguk pelan di pangkal tenggorokan. Bersamaan dengan muka kacau yang tertunduk membentur lutut, pundaknya bergetar tanpa mampu lagi bertahan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan... Sei- _nii_..."

.

.

.

Merah. Merah. Merah.

Penglihatannya dipenuhi warna merah. Menjilat dan mengganyang habis tanpa ampun. Membakar semuanya tanpa memberi toleransi. Ia mengerang, merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh yang mulai menyerang.

Jangan sekarang. Nyawanya sedang terancam.

Kaki-kaki kecil terus berlari menyusuri jalan raya yang sepi. Bahkan setelah ledakan besar itu, dia tetaplah berstatus tawanan yang sedang dalam pencarian. Apakah Paman Malaikat menjadi korban, bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipikirkan sekarang apabila ia tidak ingin segera ditemukan.

"Jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya!"

Sahutan itu terdengar hingga ke tempat di mana ia berlari. Ingin menambah kecepatan, namun apa daya, kakinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk memenuhi. Maka ia hanya berbelok dan mencari gang tersudut untuk bersembunyi.

Detak jantungnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Ia terlalu lelah, memaksakan diri kabur dari mereka yang menginginkannya. Liontin di atas dada digenggamnya sekuat tenaga. Seolah benda itu sanggup memberinya jalan keluar dari masalah luar biasa mencekam ini. Tangannya tremor, efek karena kelelahan dan ketakutan.

Suara derap kaki terdengar lagi. Ia terkesiap. Semudah itukah bagi para pria dewasa itu untuk menyusulnya?

Kaki diseret menjauh kendati nyeri mulai meminta untuk berhenti. Sekali lagi, tungkai kecil menapaki jalan raya dengan kaki telanjang. Mencari tempat persembunyian paling aman.

"Lihat! Dia di sana!"

Sial.

Geletar ketakutan kembali menyambangi pikiran. Ia kalut bukan main. Fisik dan batinnya kacau, berantakan tak karuan. Bagaimana pun, ia tetaplah seorang bocah bawang yang belum banyak mengerti arti dunia. Bukan sosok superhero yang mampu terbang mengelilingi angkasa.

Lagi, tubuhnya protes secara serempak. Merasa lelah karena terus digunakan tanpa henti. Dengan langkah limbung, ia memaksakan diri untuk bergerak maju. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang atau semua pesan Paman Malaikat hanya akan berubah sia-sia belaka.

Satu langkah lemah memijak tanah beraspal tepat tatkala lengkingan panjang klakson menyeruak gendang telinga dan menyebabkan polusi suara. Ia hendak menoleh sebelum rangka besi itu menabrak keras tubuhnya. Membuatnya melayang beberapa saat dan menghempaskannya ke aspal kasar.

Bulu mata bergerak seiring bau anyir yang memasuki teritorial penciuman. Keras kepala untuk membuka kelopak, namun sudah tidak berdaya.

Apa ini akhirnya? Jika memang begitu, bukankah ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Paman Malaikat di surga nanti? Meminta maaf karena tidak mampu bertahan seperti yang diamanatkan padanya. Kemudian hidup bahagia di alam baka.

Jika memang harus seperti ini, tidak masalah, kan? Tidak ada pihak yang akan merasa dirugikan. Karena ia bukan siapa-siapa dan dunia yang besar ini tidak akan kehilangan satu titik kecil sepertinya.

Senyum mengambang, menyambut gelap yang siap menuntun menuju dimensi yang berbeda. Diikuti rasa sakit terkikis perlahan oleh kesadaran yang menghilang...

"Akh!" Tetsuya tersentak dari tidurnya. Pegal di sekujur tubuhnya ditepis oleh tanda tanya imajiner yang menyala terang.

Apa ini akhir dari mimpi anehnya? Tapi, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun sebagai wujud pencerahan? Atau... Mimpi itu memang bukan apa-apa untuknya? Hanya bunga tidur seperti yang disyairkan para pujangga?

Pusing yang menghantam isi kepala menepis pertanyaan yang datang beruntun begitu saja. Tetsuya menyibak selimut. Mungkin secangkir teh hangat dengan madu buatan Akiyama mampu mengusir penat untuk mengawali hari ini.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki pendek tertatih menaiki tangga bercabang dengan suasana temaram. Sesekali tersandung ringan akibat ditarik paksa untuk meniti dua anak tangga sekaligus. Bahkan sudah tiga kali nyaris jatuh menggelundung.

Kakinya pegal, napas tersengal, tapi tetap tidak sanggup menolak tuntutan kuda pirang binal. Mungkin setelah ini, ia harus segera mencari tukang urut dan obat herbal.

"Kise- _kun_ , pelan-pelan."

"Mau sepelan apalagi, Tetsuya- _cchi_? Kau terlalu lambat."

"Kise- _kun_ saja yang terlampau bersemangat. Bukankah kita sudah kemari dua hari lalu?"

Menulikan pendengaran, pemuda berambut sewarna padi menguning makin mengeratkan seretannya pada manusia yang jauh lebih mungil darinya.

"Akh!" Sebelah kaki menyandung anak tangga entah untuk kali keberapa. Lelaki pirang berhenti, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa makhluk biru baik-baik saja, lalu kembali menariknya tanpa perhitungan.

"Kubilang berhenti, Kise- _kun_!" Sahutan tegas berhasil menghentikan aksi lari _sprint_ di tangga sekolah.

Kise menoleh. Mencoba menahan kesabaran yang hanya sepanjang sumbu lampu teplok. "Ayolah, Tetsuya- _cchi_. Apa kau jelmaan siput terbang? Jalanmu lelet sekali."

"Siput tidak bisa terbang, Kise- _kun_." bantah Tetsuya setengah bersungut. Tangan besar dihempaskan dari lengannya. Memilih memijit tungkai yang mulai terasa keram karena diajak berlari naik turun tangga. "Kakiku sakit."

Kise turun beberapa langkah, mendekati sahabat-tapi cinta-dekatnya di dekat dinding belokan. Panik dan cemas kentara di wajah yang biasa penuh senyum ceria. Bagaimana pun, hati Kise masih semurni malaikat. Mudah tersentuh dengan orang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya- _cchi_?"

Ia tidak membalas. Seharusnya Kise sudah tahu jawabannya jika pria itu memang belum buta.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

Tetsuya meringis. Tidak cukupkah ekspresinya menunjukkan kesimpulan? Ah. Benar. Ia lupa satu hal. Ekspresinya terbatas.

"Ah... Sepertinya parah. Haruskah kuhubungi rumah sakit?! Mengirim ambulans kemari? Sial. Di mana ponselku?" Tangan merogoh-rogoh saku seragam. Mencari alat komunikasi dengan buliran keringat yang banjir menuruni pipi.

Sepertinya kadar perhatian mulai berlebihan.

"Ah. Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus mencari bantuan. Tidak, tidak. Tetsuya- _cchi_ harus lebih dahulu diselamatkan. Jangan pingsan dulu, Tetsuya- _cchi_! Ah. Pingsan pun tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berikan napas buatan."

Satu sikutan melayang pada tulang rusuk depan. Membuat erangan yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan. Ternyata sikap mulia ala malaikat tanpa sayap tidak lebih dari sekadar modus kacangan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih dilindas kendaraan daripada dicium Kise- _kun_." Kaki dipaksa berdiri. Melewati pemuda tinggi yang polahnya lebih menggelikan dari cacing kremi.

"Hee... Kenapa? Kupikir aku tidak buruk dalam berciuman." Kise masih belum menyerah. Mengekor di belakang pemuda biru yang mulai menjeblak pintu atap.

"Berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak Kise- _kun_. Atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan-" kalimat terpotong di ujung lidah. Tetsuya berbalik cepat. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kise- _kun_?"

Sementara yang dimaksud hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, suara timbre berat menyahut dari belakang punggung.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kemarilah."

Oh, sial.

Tetsuya berbalik. Mendekat, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan ketujuh manusia lain yang tengah duduk melingkar di lantai atap.

"D _oumo_." sapanya dengan suara mencapai taraf infrasonik.

"Tunggu apalagi, Tetsuya? Bergabunglah." Kali ini suara itu datang dari salah satu teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Tetsuya tidak bergerak. Pandangan dilemparkan meneliti suasana.

Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, dan Aomine Daiki selaku teman sesama kelas B di tingkat pertama duduk berjajar. Ada Momoi Satsuki juga dari kelas A. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Aomine yang notabene teman sejak masih dalam gendongan.

Setidaknya, itu masih wajar menurutnya. Mereka memang sering makan siang bersama ketika bel istirahat pertama berdentang. Justru hal yang menurutnya fenomena langka justru kehadiran empat orang lainnya.

Murasakibara Atsushi, rekan satu tim basket angkatan menengah. Ia duduk di samping gadis merah muda dengan segepok makanan ringan yang digelar memenuhi tempat. Ceceran remah makanan sanggup memancing omelan panjang dari lelaki bersurai hijau di samping kanan. Midorima Shintarou, yang diketahuinya berada dalam kelas unggulan yang sama dengan saudaranya mengakhiri gerutuan dengan dengusan. Pemuda beriris _emerald_ dan kakaknya memang bertempat dalam kelas yang berbeda dengan titan ungu kelaparan. Ia masuk jajaran orang cerdas. Otaknya diakui sebagai generasi masa depan yang gemilang. Sombongnya, ia peraih peringkat kedua setelah ketua dewan kesayangan.

Bahkan sosok siswa teladan pun ada di sini. Sibuk dengan teh hijau yang tengah disesap ringan. Alih-alih menyapa, pemuda merah itu bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin merepotkan diri untuk menoleh sekadar menyambut kedatangannya. Tidak biasa melihatnya ada di sini. Kantin sekolah yang bersih tentu pilihan yang lebih baik daripada atap tempat debu berlalu lalang. Lebih higienis.

Baiklah. Lupakan soal Seijuurou. Tetsuya memang sulit menebak cara berpikirnya. Mata biru bergulir pada gadis mungil di sisi kanan Si Sulung. Terapit oleh Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou. Ia menatap lekat. Tidak habis pikir dengan kehadiran entitas itu di sana. Apa mulai sekarang anggota 'geng' mereka akan bertambah satu? Sebagai member baru atau kekasih _Mr. Perfect_ yang baru?

Apapun itu, tak mampu mengenyahkan fakta ia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama dengan si gadis pencuri hati Seijuurou. Haruskah ia mengambil langkah mundur? Sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada depresi dan berakhir mati bunuh diri.

"Tetsuya- _kun_? Kenapa tidak duduk?"

Mata berisikan bola safir mengerjap pelan. Terbuka beberapa saat hanya untuk saling bertukar pandang dengan sepasang mata cokelat.

Biru langit bertemu cokelat _almond_.

Ia tidak ingin mengingkari kalau senyum yang ditujukan padanya begitu manis. Hanya saja indera penglihatnya memang mengalami anomali, mungkin. Senyum manis bisa ditranslasikan ke dalam tawa sadis. Siapa yang tahu?

Tetsuya menundukkan kepala sopan. Bagaimana pun ia masih ingat tindak tanduk anak bangsawan. "Maaf. Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang salah. Tujuanku kemari hanya untuk mengambil Nigou. Lanjutkan saja acara makan kalian."

"Tetsuya- _cchi_..."

Merasa terpanggil, ia hanya menoleh dan mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat permintaan maaf. Sayangnya, Kise terlanjur tak enak hati. Anak itu terombang ambing sekarang.

Derap langkah terdengar disusul bunyi pintu besi yang ditarik pelan. Satu makhluk menggemaskan meloncat dan masuk dalam pangkuan. Menggonggong sebentar lalu menjilati pipi majikan. Tetsuya tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia masih punya kawan, meski pun dikategorikan sebagai hewan.

Tetsuya mulai melakukan rutinitasnya bersama teman kecil hasil pungutan dari jalanan. Memberi pakan, bermain sebentar, sebelum kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kandang colongan. Tidak menghiraukan atmosfer di belakang punggung yang mulai temaram, kecuali bunyi gilasan makanan ringan dari dalam mulut pemuda jangkung super rakus yang memberi latar suara.

"Duduk."

Perintah itu disuarakan dengan nada tenang, namun mencekam. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang berujar dan kepada siapa perintah ditujukan.

Beberapa pasang mata secara otomatis melirik ke arah lelaki biru yang pura-pura tidak mendengar atau memang tuli sesaat.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku, Akashi Tetsuya."

Helaan napas mengisi sunyi. Tidak keras, tapi sangat kentara dengan suasana yang menyaingi area pemakaman.

Tetsuya berbalik, masih dengan Nigou di gendongannya. "Aku kotor. Nanti Sei- _nii_ bisa muntaber kalau dekat-dekat denganku."

"Apa-ppfffttt..." Tawa tertahan terdengar dari pemuda berambut biru gelap cepak. Kemudian, terpaksa dipotong oleh tusukan sinar laser dari pancaran mata merah.

"Turuti aku atau kulaporkan anjing itu pada staff kesiswaan."

Tetsuya mengumpat dalam hati. Oh, terkutuklah Seijuurou dan gelar yang disandangnya. Apa pria itu lupa peristiwa tadi malam? Tidakkah Seijuurou mengerti bagaimana Tetsuya berjuang menyingkirkan canggungnya setengah mati? Bagaimana Seijuurou bisa bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi?

Atau... Ia saja yang terlalu paranoid?

Tetsuya melepaskan Nigou dari gendongan dan membiarkan anjing itu berlarian di sekitar atap. Kakinya mendekati Kise yang tengah menyedot jus jeruk dari kotak minuman.

"Kise- _kun_ , bisa kau bergeser? Aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu."

SREK.

Suara itu datang bukan dari pemuda kuning. Lelaki beriris setajam kucing menggeser badannya pada Kise. Menciptakan spasi yang cukup lebar di antara dirinya dan gadis berambut cokelat.

"Duduk di sini."

Alis Tetsuya menukik meski tak terlalu jelas. Mungkin tak masalah duduk di samping Seijuurou. Tapi, gadis ini? Haruskah ia diapit seperti ini?

Memantapkan hati, ia menuruti perintah. Memosisikan diri di antara Seijuurou dan Kotori. Mendadak Tetsuya merasa menjadi perusak hubungan orang. Maksudnya, tidakkah Seijuurou paham jika gadis ini tentu lebih ingin bersama pria itu ketimbang dirinya?

Memutuskan untuk meredakan resah, ia memberi perhatian penuh pada tumpukan kotak makan siang yang terbentang di depan matanya. Siapa yang membuat bekal sebanyak ini?

"Tsumugi yang membuat semuanya." Tetsuya melirik dari ekor mata. Apa saudaranya itu sungguh seorang cenayang?

"Tetsuya- _kun_. Maaf..." Kali ini bola matanya bergulir pada gadis di sisi kanannya. Tangan yang semula menggenggam sumpit terpaksa diletakkan kembali.

"Atas semua hal yang terjadi padamu belakangan ini, aku minta maaf."

Tetsuya terus menyimak.

"Tidak sepantasnya aku mengatai Tetsuya- _kun_ seperti apa yang orang lain gunjingkan tentangmu. Aku teman sekelasmu, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu Tetsuya- _kun_ sama sekali. Seenaknya mengambil konklusi tidak jelas mengenai Tetsuya- _kun_. Tidak heran jika kau kesal atau bahkan benci terhadapku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku pantas menerimanya. Jika Seijuurou- _kun_ dan yang lain tidak membuka mataku, mungkin aku akan terus buta tentang Tetsuya- _kun_."

Tetsuya melirik dalam diam sisi kirinya. Mencuri pandang pada pemuda berambut merah terang yang masih hanyut dalam ketenangan bersama dengan teh hijau antioksidan. Apa Seijuurou sengaja memaksanya kemari dengan perantara Kise untuk menjelaskan semua ini? Membenarkan kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan Kotori Tsumugi? Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sampai kapan pun ia tak pernah paham jalan pikir Seijuurou.

Dibandingkan Tetsuya, mungkin justru Seijuuroulah yang paling mengerti tentang perasaan wanita.

"... Padahal seharusnya aku tahu jika Tetsuya- _kun_ hanya ingin melindungi Seijuurou- _kun_. Dia saudaramu, kan? Seharusnya aku paham bahwa kalian memang saling memiliki sejak dulu. Pasti mengejutkan bila tali di antara kalian mendadak merenggang karena bertambahnya kehadiran satu orang."

Kedua alis Tetsuya terangkat. Baiklah, sepertinya gadis ini masih salah paham. Tapi, Tetsuya tidak ada maksud untuk membenarkan. Biarkan hal itu menjadi rahasianya dan Kise sementara waktu.

"Tapi Tetsuya- _kun_ tenang saja. Seijuurou- _kun_ belum sepenuhnya jatuh kepadaku. Dia begitu sulit ditaklukkan. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah tentang itu!"

Bola mata biru membulat.

 _Terang-terangan sekali..._

Tiba-tiba rasa iri lancang menyusup ke dalam batinnya. Seandainya ia bisa seberani ini mengungkapkan perasaannya...

Tangan putih pucat melayang dan mendarat pada mahkota sewarna buah badam. Menepuk beberapa kali di sana. "Terima kasih Kotori- _san_... Karena menyukai kakakku sepenuh hati..."

Rona merah sekejap memenuhi sisi wajah gadis cantik itu. Sayangnya, Tetsuya tidak menyadari. Perhatiannya tersedot pada Kise yang menunduk, menatap _onigiri_ dengan tatapan kosong. Sedikit banyak, ia mampu menebak apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan perihal perasaan yang menyangkut mereka berdua tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou.

Saudara semata wayangnya sendiri hanya memejamkan mata dalam diam.

"Ah! Sebagai permintaan maafku, biarkan aku menyuapi Tetsuya- _kun_ hari ini, ya! Ayo, buka mulutmu. Katakan aaah..." sahut Kotori mencerahkan suasana. Air mukanya berseri-seri seketika. Apa gadis ini baru menyerap aura ceria yang biasa dipancarkan Kise Ryouta?

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa makan sendiri, Kotori- _san_." Tetsuya menolak halus. Kepalanya bergerak menghindar dari potongan nasi gulung dalam jepitan sumpit yang siap menubruk mulutnya.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ tidak mau memakannya? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah membuat _sushi nori_ yang lezat hari ini." ujar Kotori kecewa.

Rasa bersalah mau tak mau mulai menyelubungi jantungnya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum gadis itu tampak kembali bersemangat. "Ah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu, Seijuurou- _kun_? Kemarilah dan makan ini."

"Eh?" Mata biru dan merah melebar serempak.

"Kenapa? Ayo katakan aaah... Hei, hei, hei!" Lengan berbalut seragam wanita mundur lantaran tarikan tangan yang menggenggam _sweater_ feminin. Potongan nasi gulung berbungkus _nori_ batal masuk ke dalam mulut Si Sulung dan terdorong memasuki gua Akashi Bungsu.

Seluruh pasang mata mendadak mengabadikan momen itu dalam memori otak. Menunda asupan masuk ke perut dan beralih melihat tingkah Tetsuya mendadak berubah seperti anak anjing yang melindungi majikannya. Posesif dan protektif.

Tetsuya mengunyah sushi di dalam mulutnya pelan-pelan. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan rasa yang dibenci indera pengecapnya. "... Sei- _nii_ , tidak suka rumput laut. Biar aku saja yang memakannya." ucapnya dengan mulut penuh. Kemudian, menelan masakan itu hati-hati seakan katup epiglotisnya tidak berfungsi.

"He? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Tetsuya- _kun_ habiskan, ya?"

Pemuda biru itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum canggung. Kembali membiarkan Kotori menyuapinya dengan potongan _sushi_ yang diiris rapi.

Sementara itu, Seijuurou di sisi kiri hanya menatap sejoli di dekat mata tanpa berkedip. Terutama adiknya. Atensinya terenggut polah Tetsuya yang lain dari biasanya.

Satu pertanyaan mengalir dan menggelitik batin.

 _... Bukankah kau juga membenci rumput laut sama sepertiku, Tetsuya?_

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

* * *

 ** _Balasan Reviews Non Login:_**

 **adelia santi** : Ahaha... Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sedikit komplikasi nggak papa, kan? Tapi jangan lupa main pair di sini tetep AkaKuro. ;D Paman Malaikat itu... Silahkan ditebak sendiri, yah? Ahaha...

 **Aziichi** : Mm... Apakah itu pendapat Aziichi-san? Saya simpan dulu, ya? Lihat kebenarannya selama beberapa chapter ke depan. XD Benarkah menghanyutkan? Aduh. Terima kasih... J Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D

 **Chii** : Jangan dijitak. Nanti otak jeniusnya Seijuurou kabur dan diganti pentium tiga. Ahaha... Kise mah selalu siap untuk berperang. XD

 **akashiseiju** : Woh! Sedikit?! Saya selalu apdet lebih dari 5k loh... Apa itu masih kurang? Nanti kalau Kotori mati, nggak seru dong. Kurang cast. Heheh... Lama, ya? Maaf, yah... Semoga chapter yang keluar mampu membayar penantian akashiseiju-san. Tebakannya gitu, yah? Oke. Saya simpan tebakannya. Biarkan chapter dan waktu yang membongkar. Ahaha... Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D

 **Diandelion** : Sayanya aja yang sadis, kok. Ahaha... /bangga. Aduh. Saya tidak tahu harus komentar apa jika sudah dikaitkan dengan zat psikotropika dll. Yang jelas, saya malu berat kalau bisa secandu itu! XD Terima kasih banyak.

 **Kouricchi** : Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D

.

.

.

Untuk para reviewers yang login, saya balas lewat PM, ya?

 ** _Special thanks for:_**

 **Reishi 915** | **Midoririn chann** | **fachan desu** | **Kuroiza Reika** | **aeon zealot lucifer** | **Furoshiki** | **Mashiro Io** | **momonpoi** | **versetta** | **SuzyOnix** | **macaroon waffle** | **Akashi lina** | **ikizakura** | **Freyja Lawliet** | **Hiruko Hikari** | **Zhyeekyu** | **adelia santi** | **Aziichi** | **Chii** | **akashiseiju** | **Diandelion** | **nik4nik** | **Shiznami** | **Jakaningrum** | **viichan32** | **fantasialive** | **Kouricchi** | **Aiko Hikari Fujoshi**

 ** _Juga untuk seluruh pembaca yang telah mem-fave dan meng-alert fanfiksi ini_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Aduh. Saya mengakui, kok. Saya emang nggak jago buat** ** _fluff._** **Bawaan suka menyiksa** ** _chara_** **sih, mau gimana lagi? /ditendang.**

 **Semoga nggak semaso** ** _chapter_** **dua, ya? Lagipula drama tidak akan lengkap jika kesakitan tidak mengambil peran. /abaikan**

 **Untuk rumput laut, anggap saja Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sama-sama benci rumput laut. XD**

 **Oh, ya. Apa ada yang sudah menebak kalau Generation of Miracles tidak dalam satu angkatan?**

 ** _Last_** **, terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh pembaca yang berkenan meluangkan waktu membaca karya saya ini~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **azurefey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Knotty**

 **Anime: Kuroko's Basketball**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I just own the plot.**

 **Warning: Incest!AkaKuro, Slow Plot!**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Halo~**

 ** _Chapter_** **lima** ** _update_** **!**

 **Sebelumnya, saya ingin meluruskan (?) sesuatu. Mengenai karakter Akashi Seijuurou, silahkan anggap saja dia Oreshi atau Bokushi. Mana saja boleh. ;)**

 **Secara fisik, memang saya gambarkan sebagai Oreshi. Namun, untuk karakterisasi, silahkan tentukan sendiri sesuai hati kalian. Karena saya labil. /dibakar**

 **Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk Midoririn chann! Semoga kamu belum bosan dan berhenti menuntut jadi dominan. /woi**

 **Oke. Dua bersaudara SeiTetsu kembali hadir!**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

Suara aliran air dalam kloset terdengar bergemuruh menyaingi bunyi gejala ibu hamil tiga bulan.

Lelaki dengan rambut _magenta_ mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung pantofel hitam yang dikenakannya. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan untuk ke-empat kalinya. Memperkirakan kapan kiranya pintu bilik di sebelah tubuhnya akan terbuka.

"Sudah selesai?"

Tisu gulung yang ditarik serampangan terdengar dari dalam. "Belum. Kau duluan saja Sei- _nii_. Aku masih-huweeeekk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Mata merah itu memicing, nyaris ikut tersedak hanya karena suara dari balik bilik sempit toilet sekolah. Seingatnya, tidak ada riwayat fonofobia dalam keluarganya. Lalu, kenapa mendengar suaranya saja membuatnya tertular ingin melakukan hal yang sama?

Tidak tahan, ia memutar kenop pintu penyekat tubuh mereka berdua. "Aku masuk, Tetsuya."

Lelaki lain yang tengah berjongkok menghadap kloset memutar badan. Sebelah tangannya difungsikan untuk menutup mulut, menahan gejolak semena-mena yang lambungnya lakukan. Mata biru tampak sayu luar biasa, memancing rasa iba sepasang permata merah delima.

"Kenapa Sei- _nii_ masuk? Aku belum selesai. Sudah kubilang untuk pergi duluan sa-ugghh!" Cecaran kalimat digantikan rasa mual tidak karuan.

Seijuurou menghela napas.

 _Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, kau masih keras kepala tidak butuh pertolongan._

"Kau terlalu lama. Kasihan orang yang mengantri di belakang."

Kepala biru bergeser, hendak mengintip keluar ruangan dari celah kaki Seijuurou. Kosong. Mata biru beserta alisnya mendatar.

 _Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, kau masih belum bosan menjadikanku korban untuk dipermainkan._

"Jangan membodohiku, Sei- _nii_. Tidak ada siapa pun di-hueeek!" Kloset menjadi atensi utama kembali. Pemuda mungil itu mencoba mengeluarkan isi perut lagi.

Seijuurou mengernyit. Ia melongok, mengintip apa yang keluar dari dalam lambung Si Bungsu. Menemukan keganjilan, ia mendekat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau muntahkan sejak tadi?"

Tetsuya enggan menoleh. Perutnya butuh perhatian lebih. "Aku sudah berusaha mengeluarkan semuanya. Tapi yang keluar hanya saliva dan air dari kerongkong-uuughh!"

Tisu toilet ditarik lagi entah untuk kali keberapa. Seijuurou memejamkan mata, suntuk. Tangan putih pucat ditahannya menarik lembaran kertas tipis yang memanjang. Adik semata wayangnya berpotensi menghabiskan anggaran tidak penting sekolah.

Tetsuya mengernyit begitu mendapati dirinya sudah ditarik berdiri. Tangan Seijuurou mencengkeram pundaknya dari belakang.

Masih menutup mulutnya, pemuda mungil bertanya pelan, "Sei- _nii_?"

"Diam dan menurutlah. Kita coba cara ini, Tetsuya."

Akashi Bungsu terperanjat ketika merasakan kedua tangan kakaknya telah berpindah mendekap dadanya dari belakang. Punggung belakang bertemu dada bidang. Begitu erat. Sekelebat aroma menyusup hidung. Kombinasi dari _sage_ , mawar, dan mahoni yang berkolaborasi dengan kuatnya wangi kayu cendana dan lumut pohon ek menyegarkan penciuman. Ia sudah hapal wangi ini. Khas Seijuurou. Sayangnya, Tetsuya tidak pernah terbiasa menghirup bau tubuh kakaknya.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil menggeliat, berusaha melepas kontak. "Ano... Sei- _nii_ , bisa kau longgarkan sedikit? Ini membuatku se-HUWEEK!"

Cairan bercampur sisa makanan yang baru diproses setengah jadi meluncur keluar dan masuk ke dalam kloset.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seijuurou. Mengintip hasil perbuatannya melalui bahu adiknya. Sementara Tetsuya masih tersedak dengan batuk beruntun.

Menghela napas, Seijuurou kembali bertindak. Kedua lengannya di dada Tetsuya mengerat, menekan tulang rusuk lelaki itu sekali lagi dengan setengah menghentak. Mengulangi ritual.

Kepala biru maju menjauh dengan punggung bungkuk. Memuaskan diri mengeluarkan isi lambung hingga kosong melompong. Cukup lama kali ini.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" ulang Seijuurou saat melihat pundak tegang Tetsuya berangsur melemas.

Tetsuya menggangguk lemah. Berusaha mengumpulkan energi yang terkuras bersama makanan yang enyah dari rongga perut. Ia menekan tombol _flush_ pada sisi kloset sementara dekapan lengan Seijuurou terlepas perlahan.

Anak pertama keluar. Memberi akses pada adiknya untuk mencuci wajah kacaunya di wastafel. Suara gemericik air datang dari keran yang diputar pelan.

Seijuurou melipat tangan, bersidekap. Memilih mengamati gerak gerik Tetsuya yang sibuk mencuci muka. "Apa masalahmu."

Putaran keran dimatikan. Tetsuya menunduk, membiarkan bulir air tawar meluncur turun melewati dagunya dan berakhir pada lubang sanitasi. Ia mendesah pelan.

 _Oh... Jangan mulai lagi..._

"Kukira kau tidak amnesia begitu saja dan lupa bahwa kita sama-sama membenci rumput laut. Lalu, kenapa kau begitu nekat memakannya? Mencoba melindungiku?"

Pemuda biru mengangkat wajah, meluruskan punggungnya. Tatapan datar nan kosong terlempar pada pantulan cermin di depan muka.

"Tidak."

Ia berkata jujur.

Seijuurou menatap sosok saudaranya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Decihan samar keluar dari bibirnya. Sorot matanya tetap tidak pudar dari tuntutan penjelasan.

"Aku tidak melindungi Sei- _nii_. Itu kebenarannya."

Seijuurou bergeming. Masih menatap lekat Tetsuya yang setia memunggungi dirinya.

"Aku... Hanya ingin mencoba memakannya. Itu saja."

"Dan sengaja membuat dirimu sendiri mual-mual seperti ini? Apakah tidak ada alasan yang lebih bagus? Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku jika sudah mencicip olahan bahan baku itu."

Lelaki biru menunduk, menatap lantai basah di bawah kakinya.

 _... Haruskah aku mengatakan jika aku tidak rela melihatnya menyuapimu? Saling mengumbar kemesraan di depan mataku? Apakah pantas untukku mengatakan hal itu?_

"Baiklah. Sei- _nii_ menang. Aku memang bermaksud melindungimu." ucap Tetsuya pada akhirnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Seijuurou yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Satu senyum lemah dilayangkannya. Sedangkan matanya tertutup, berjuang membentuk garis lengkung supaya terlihat tulus.

Lelaki beriris merah delima diam untuk sementara waktu. Kakinya melangkah beberapa depa, mendekat. "Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi, Tetsuya. Apa kali ini aku salah?"

Si Bungsu bungkam. Bola matanya berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak akan sanggup memandang dua mata merah jernih itu. Tidak dalam keadaan berdusta.

Pintu bilik jadi sasaran pelampiasan. "Kenapa Sei- _nii_ jadi ragu-ragu begitu? Bukankah biasanya kau yakin selalu benar? Kenapa Sei- _nii_ perlu bertanya tentang-"

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Jawab aku. Saat ini juga."

Hening.

Kepalan tangan Tetsuya di sisi jahitan celana bergetar tanpa sadar. Tapi, tindak tanduk tersebut tidak lepas dari mata awas Seijuurou. Curiga makin kuat membenarkan dugaannya.

"... Aku-"

"Tetsuya- _cchi_!"

Dua kepala dengan warna kontras serentak menoleh pada pemuda jangkung di ambang pintu. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya bersyukur atas panggilan melengking yang Kise lakukan. Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki itu menyelamatkannya tepat di saat-saat krusial bersama Seijuurou.

"Ryouta."

Kise melirik keduanya canggung, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Belum dihitung dengan sahutan Seijuurou yang sepertinya akan menyemburkan murka karena berani menyela.

"Ah. Apa aku mengganggu? Sepertinya kalian sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di sini."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Dua Akashi bersaudara itu saling melempar pandang satu sama lain. Melakukan konfrontasi melalui tatapan mata yang memicing tajam.

Tetsuya memutus kontak mata pertama kali, beralih pada Kise yang masih dibingungkan situasi. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar."

Kening Seijuurou berkerut tak nyaman.

 _Bukan masalah besar katanya?_

"Bukankah tadi Kise- _kun_ memanggilku? Ada apa?"

Pemuda kuning tadi lantas kembali berseri-seri. Persetan dengan Seijuurou. Tetsuya yang memberi perhatian lebih kepadanya dibanding iblis merah itu sudah cukup membuat lupa segalanya. Bila perlu, tambahkan latar bernuansa bunga-bunga ala _shoujo manga_.

Kaki panjang melangkah melewati rival cinta ke arah pujaan hati. Senyum manis tidak lupa mengiringi. Debar jantung dalam rongga dada secara otomatis mengalami eskalasi. Mata emas menyiratkan cinta sepenuh hati. Sementara Seijuurou sendiri seolah berdiri dalam dunia yang berbeda dimensi. Merasa menjadi kambing congek yang menahan konstipasi.

Kise tidak peduli dengan sinar laser merah yang hendak melubangi punggungnya. Tangannya terangkat penuh semangat, mengibarkan segepok lembaran tiket yang berayun pasrah dalam genggaman.

Tetsuya mengambil salah satu, membacanya secara seksama. "Ski?"

Kise mengangguk antusias. Helai rambut kuningnya sampai berayun naik turun secara abstrak. Tetsuya hingga membatin apakah pemuda ini sama dengan lelaki yang makan siang bersamanya tadi di atap. Tapi senyum lebar yang dilempar Kise memang berhasil membuatnya lega.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari sesi foto kemarin. Manajer baru saja mengirimkannya ke mari. Karena terlalu banyak, jadi aku bagikan secara percuma. Mumpung dua hari besok kita libur sekolah."

Tetsuya melirik lembaran tiket di tangan Kise, kemudian menatap lurus manik _topaz_ di depannya. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana pun ini hasil kerja keras Kise- _kun_. Aku tidak mau diberikan sesuatu semahal ini secara percuma."

Lelaki pirang itu berpikir sebentar, lantas menjentikkan jarinya girang. "Ah. Bagaimana kalau kita barter, Tetsuya- _cchi_?"

Alis biru saling menyatu. "Barter?"

"Mm! Bagaimana sebagai gantinya Tetsuya- _cchi_ harus menemaniku seharian penuh di sana? Kita bisa belajar ski berdua!"

"Ano..."

"Tidak bisa." Sebelah lengan kecil direnggut paksa. Kedua pasang mata menatap tersangka penganiayaan dalam rumah tangga. "Tetsuya tidak akan pergi kemana pun besok."

Sebelah lengan lainnya ditahan oleh tangan yang berbeda. "Berhenti mengaturnya, Seijuurou- _cchi_. Tetsuya- _cchi_ juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Lagipula, aku hanya mengajaknya bermain ski. Apa salahnya?"

Rubi dan emas saling beradu.

Seijuurou mendesis pelan. "Jika tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan banyak bicara, Ryouta."

Tetsuya meringis, merasakan kedua lengannya semakin sakit seiring kuatnya cengkeraman kedua belah pihak. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Gagal. Terlalu erat.

"Sei- _nii_."

"Kau juga diamlah, Tetsuya." Pandangan kakaknya masih belum berpaling dari mata mentari itu. Tetsuya belajar menahan kesal. Melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya saling mendelik satu sama lain. Apa mereka sedang kontes berkedip? Menentukan pemenang dengan menahan kelopak mata turun menyapu kornea? Mendadak, gelar pemain bayangan ke-enam kembali dirasakan. Kali ini lantaran rekan satu timya sendiri yang tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Aku akan ikut, Kise- _kun_ " sahutnya lantang.

Butuh beberapa detik lamanya untuk memproses situasi. Dua lelaki lainnya seketika dihiasi ekspresi kosokbali. Yang satu menyebar senyum tajali, yang lain mendengus keki.

"Tetsuya. Apa kau sudah lupa perintah sensei untuk-"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tetsuya!"

"Percayalah padaku, Sei- _nii_. Aku suntuk terus berada di rumah. Lagipula hanya bermain ski. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Si Sulung memejamkan mata sesaat, berdecak pelan. Opsi terbaik harus dirombak ulang. Kali ini, perasaan adiknya juga harus jadi bahan pertimbangan.

Hembusan napas lelah mengiringi gemericik air saluran sanitasi. "Baiklah. Tetsuya boleh keluar dua hari besok-"

Genderang perayaan nyaris singgah di hati Kise sebelum kehadiran tabuh genderang perang mengambil kendali.

"-dan aku juga akan ikut bersama kalian."

Kise memandang Akashi sulung setengah bersungut dengan bibir mengerucut. Objek protesan non verbal tidak mengindahkan. Tangannya terjulur merebut satu lembar tiket dari tangan adik kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Wajah merajuk Kise makin kentara.

"Kenapa Ryouta? Kau keberatan aku bergabung dalam acara akhir pekanmu?"

Anak ayam kuning reflek menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ingin menyangkal pun, ia tidak punya dasar landasan yang kokoh. Apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Akashi Tetsuya memang tidak bisa lepas dari kontrol dan campur tangan Akashi Seijuurou. Begitu juga sebaliknya walau dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Kulihat kau punya lebih dari delapan tiket di sana. Ah, tidak. Sepuluh dengan ini. Meski pun aku juga tidak terlalu membutuhkannya." Seijuurou mengacungkan tiket di tangannya. "Siapa yang akan kau ajak?"

Tangan besar melepas genggaman. Kise berkacak pinggang. Memandang Seijuurou yang tidak gentar disuguhi pose menantang.

"Kenapa Seijuurou- _cchi_ bertanya? Sudah jelas, kan?"

.

.

.

Jejak-jejak kaki amblas pada permukaan tanah yang dilapisi hasil transformasi air. Langkahnya pendek-pendek. Emosi yang membuncah nyatanya tidak sanggup mencapai ekspresi yang menyaingi dinginnya hamparan putih di sekelilingnya. Temperatur minus delapan derajat itu ternyata sanggup membuat air mukanya turut membeku.

Langkah setengah terseok mendekat pada seseorang yang sibuk menyetel _binding_. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Kepala merah tertutup topi jenis _trapper_ abu-abu mendongak hanya untuk mendapati wajah familiar yang sepertinya mulai mengeras mengimbangi gunung es.

"Kenapa? Kau sembelit?"

Perubahan drastis terjadi ketika udara mengisi kedua pipi putih hingga menggembung. Menimbulkan momen langka yang patut diabadikan. "Tidak lucu, Sei- _nii_."

Lelaki berambut merah terang tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya yang terikat di papan panjang nan pipih secara bergantian. Melakukan uji coba.

"... Dingin."

Mau tidak mau, sepasang iris merah kembali melirik. Kemudian kembali menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah papan ski yang sudah lolos dari tahap _waxing_ pada lantai es.

"Sudah kutegur sebelumnya, Tetsuya. Tempat yang akan kita datangi bukan _onsen_. Kau sendiri yang keras kepala menyanggupi ajakan Ryouta."

Pemuda biru itu membenahi _coat_ biru gelap tebal berbahan dasar _fleece_ miliknya. "Padahal cuaca cerah. Kenapa dinginnya tidak berkurang?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan di musim dingin, Tetsuya?" Mata merah memicing sesaat. "Ke mana syalmu?"

"Aku lupa membawanya." katanya seringan menjawab pelajaran berhitung anak sekolah dasar.

Seijuurou berdecak.

Lilitan kain di leher melonggar dan terlepas oleh sebelah tangan. Tubuh tegap sigap mendekat. Tetsuya hanya mampu berkedip bingung tatkala benda penyimpan hangat itu ganti bertengger di lehernya. Memberi rasa hangat pada tengkuk, kulit leher, hingga ruas-ruas penyambung tulang belakang.

Nyaman, namun menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak butuh ini. Sei- _nii_ saja yang pakai." Beda di bibir, beda pula di hati. Jari-jari yang terbungkus sarung tangan _thinsulate_ tersebut justru menggenggam syal berwarna merah marun di lehernya agar merapat. Tertera sekali bahwa ia lebih membutuhkan.

Si Sulung tidak menghiraukan. Ia menarik _sweater_ abu-abu yang dikenakan Tetsuya. Mengintip ke dalam serat tebal yang digunakan sebagai luaran setelah mantel.

"Kau tidak lupa mengenakan _thermal underwear_ , kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Teringat sulitnya mengenakan celana _long john_ di ruang ganti _resort_ tadi. Bahkan Kise sampai menawarkan bantuan yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah karena aksi modus yang selalu jadi tradisi kepala kuning.

"Kalau seperti itu, seharusnya tidak apa-apa."

 _Earmuff_ dijulurkan. Tetsuya bergeming. Tidak tergerak untuk menerima apa yang kakaknya berikan.

"Aku tidak mau pakai itu. Seperti perempuan."

Decakan sebal keluar. Tangan bermassa menarik paksa kerah mantel saudaranya. Membuat tubuh setinggi 168 sentimeter itu limbung ke arahnya. _Beanie_ putih tanpa _pom pom_ dilepas. Bando penutup telinga dipasang melingkari kepala.

Satu langkah mundur diambil. Mata merah bergulir naik turun mengamati penampilan adiknya layaknya juri menilai seorang peragawan. "Tidak buruk."

"Jika Sei- _nii_ punya _fetish_ terhadap adik perempuan, tolong jangan lampiaskan padaku."

"Bicara apa kau, Tetsuya. Kalau tidak ingin mengenakan _earmuff_ , seharusnya jangan pilih topi seperti itu. Telingamu tidak tertutup. Lagipula tidak ada _earmuff_ semaskulin itu. Percayalah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tangan bersarung tangan tebal milik lelaki biru asyik menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi telinganya yang kini tertutup rapat.

"TETSUYA- _CCHIIIII_!"

Teriakan melengking menyambut salah satu dari keduanya di puncak arena untuk pemula. Pria dalam balutan mantel berwarna krem cerah meluncur dengan sepasang tongkat ski di kedua tangannya. Jeritan histeris membahana. Binar bahagia sungkan luntur dari wajahnya. Sepertinya ia terserang amnesia hingga lupa dengan identitas diri sebagai model remaja.

Pemuda tinggi itu meluncur lurus, menuju ke arah dua bersaudara di atas lembah. Siap menerjang.

Baik Seijuurou mau pun Tetsuya saling melirik kemudian memejamkan mata bersamaan.

Suara berintensitas tinggi dekat di telinga.

"TETSUYA- _CCHIIIII_ AKU DA-HEI! HEI! HEI!" Manik kuning berkilau itu melebar bingung ketika melihat satu langkah mundur di ambil masing-masing pihak secara serentak. Persis serdadu di lapangan baku tembak. Menciptakan celah untuknya terus meluncur lurus tanpa sanggup mengelak. Apalagi menyempatkan diri menggendong salah satu di antaranya yang sedatar ampelasan papan cuci di jepitan ketiak.

Dua pasang mata berwarna kontras terbuka dan melirik pemuda pirang yang telah menjauh setelah melewati gerbang sepasang anak manusia.

BRUK!

Ternyata ekspektasi datang lebih cepat dari pikiran. Makhluk kuning itu sudah terjerembab dengan kepala mendarat duluan. Kepala kuning terbenam tumpukan salju ringan. Persis burung unta yang menghindari diri dari ancaman.

"Dia pasti lupa belajar cara berhenti." gumam Seijuurou. Fokusnya belum beralih dari anak itik raksasa yang masih susah payah berusaha untuk bangkit.

Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar. Satu senyum miring tersungging.

"Mau meluncur?" tantangnya arogan.

Tetsuya berkedip.

"Ryouta kita jadikan garis finish. Yang lebih dulu sampai adalah pemenangnya." tambahnya. Tidak peduli bahwa titik acuan mereka sedang menderita di dasar lembah.

Jiwa kompetisi Tetsuya bangkit. Terutama setelah mendengar nada mengejek yang keluar dari bibir saudaranya. Ia tidak suka diremehkan dan kali ini gilirannya memberi Seijuurou pelajaran.

"Kau mulai duluan, Tetsuya."

Lihat? Lelaki merah delima ini benar-benar merendahkannya.

"Jangan menyesal, _Oniisan_." Mata biru memicing penuh determinasi. Satu dorongan kuat disalurkan melalui tongkat ski. Lajunya mulus, sesekali berbelok menghindari gundukan es sebagai penghalang menuju kemenangan yang hakiki.

Seijuurou di belakang menyeringai. Tepat lima detik telah terlewati. Tubuh tegap akhirnya menyusul dengan teknik ambulatori. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya bisa sejajar dengan pemilik iris lazuardi.

"Kau semakin lihai, Tetsuya." Seijuurou melirik dari ekor mata pada sosok adik di sisinya. Angin dingin tidak menghalangi kecepatan mereka menuruni lereng licin.

Apa itu hinaan juga?

Tetsuya mencoba mengabaikan, memusatkan konsentrasi pada papan ski dan lajur berkelok yang dilalui.

"Aku duluan." Sepatah kalimat pendek terucap angkuh seiring tubuh tegap mulai maju menjauh. Lincah meliuk seperti pegas pajangan di dasbor mobil.

Pemuda biru bersungut samar. Memutuskan menambah kecepatan dengan ayunan tongkat ski. Menyerah luput dalam kamusnya. Jika jenius merupakan sifat dasar Seijuurou, maka kerja keras merupakan sifat dasarnya. Seperti kata pepatah,

 _'_ _Jenius akan kalah dengan kerja keras.'_

Karena itu, Tetsuya mulai memacu laju. Tidak lama. Mata biru melebar jeri melihat satu tongkat ski berwarna hitam kemerahan terpelanting dan jatuh di atas hamparan salju. Milik Seijuurou.

Ia memandang nanar pria muda di depannya yang semakin melambat. Gusar mendominasi lubuk hati. Yang benar saja?! Apa Seijuurou ingin mati?!

"Sei- _nii_!" Seruan terhambur deru angin.

Tetsuya mencoba lagi. Kali ini mendekat, berjuang menyejajarkan posisi dengan Seijuuro yang berkurang kecepatannya.

"Sei- _nii_!"

Masih kurang dekat.

"Sei- _nii_!"

Nyaris.

"Sei-!"

GREP.

Tetsuya membatu meski kenyataannya tengah meluncur di atas salju. Iris samudera menatap lamat tangan kirinya yang sekonyong-konyong digenggam musuh dalam kompetisi. Kedua tangan saling menumpuk di atas tongkat yang berperan sebagai tumpuan. Jari-jari memberanikan diri untuk bergerak, saat itu pula tangan yang lebih besar makin mengepal cegak.

Apa ini semata-mata perasaan atau buku-buku jarinya memang menghantarkan kalor ke seluruh badan?

Panas yang mulai merambati pipi disangkal sekuat tenaga. Pantang untuk Akashi Tetsuya merona. Mereka hanya sebatas saudara. Tidak patut untuk berharap apa-apa.

"Sei- _nii_ jangan main-main. Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku jika kau celaka nanti? Jangan melempar tongkat ski sembarangan." Tetsuya mulai mengomel, walau terlihat lebih seperti teguran tanpa harapan.

Target makian malah mendengus geli.

"Seperti dulu, ya?"

"Eh?" Tetsuya menoleh. Seijuurou masih berkonsentrasi menghadap lurus ke depan.

"Dulu kita juga seperti ini, kan? Bermain ski dengan tiga stik." jabar Seijuurou. Matanya mulai melirik.

Sepintas memori hinggap. Kenangan tiga tahun lalu di mana mereka berdua belajar ski bersama-sama diputar seperti gulungan film. Sama seperti saat ini. Mereka bermain menggunakan tiga tongkat ski dan harus berakhir babak belur karena sukses membentur pohon cemara berkali-kali.

Senyum tipis tertera tanpa sadar di wajah pemilik surai biru muda.

"Sei- _nii_ berinisiatif tinggi untuk mencelakakanku waktu itu."

"Sesekali, pikiran negatifmu itu perlu dihilangkan. Suruh siapa tidak mau menurut titahku?"

Tetsuya ingin membela diri. Namun, pandangannya terkurung kembali pada tangan mereka yang saling bertautan di atas stik. Kesadaran menjalar, mencari penyebab dirinya sungkan melepas tautan itu. Hingga satu jawaban berhasil ia temukan.

Tangan Akashi Seijuurou hangat.

Seketika, Tetsuya menginginkan Kise berada lebih jauh lagi dari posisi mereka. Tidak terlihat lagi kalau perlu. Hingga garis _finish_ itu menghilang.

Jadi, tautan mereka tidak akan terlepas. Terus meluncur tanpa batas. Melupakan sejenak tentang perasaan lancang yang menyetarai abnormalitas. Karena bagaimana pun, ia juga ingin mencintai seseorang dengan bebas.

Sayangnya, masih ada 'mustahil' dalam perbendaharaan kata. Di mana mimpi indah harus dihapuskan oleh realita.

Tetsuya menghela napas, lelah.

Sesulit itukah berurusan dengan cinta?

.

.

.

"Mau cokelat hangat?"

Lelaki bersurai biru mendongak. Menemukan gadis semampai dengan rambut merah jambu yang diikat menjadi satu di belakang kepala. Tangannya mengulurkan cangkir dengan isi yang mengepul menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Terima kasih, Momoi _-san_."

Ia menerimanya. Menyesap likuid kental yang terasa manis di lidah. Melelehkan rongga mulut dari kesan dingin yang membeku.

"Tetsu- _kun_ tidak tahan dingin, ya?"

Tetsuya melirik, masih dengan posisi mencium bibir cangkir.

Momoi tersenyum. "Seijuurou- _kun_ yang mengatakannya padaku. Karena itu dia menyuruhku menemani Tetsu- _kun_." jelasnya.

Tetsuya bungkam. Antara sungkan menjawab dan memilih meneguk kehangatan yang diperolehnya dari secangkir cokelat panas.

Matanya awas melihat ke luar _resort_. Mengamati lelaki dalam busana musim dingin bernuansa abu-abu hitam yang tengah meluncur santai dari puncak bukit. Pemuda di belakangnya mengikuti. Persis seperti anak itik mengekori induknya. Tapi, lelaki beranting perak itu belajar cepat. Melakukan _gliding_ dengan lambaian tangan ke segala penjuru. Pamer. Memang menyebalkan melihat kemampuan tiruan super miliknya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Ki- _chan_ belajar cepat, ya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, membenarkan. Mengamati Kise yang mulai merengek pada Seijuurou agar sudi menggurui.

"Wah! Lihat! Lihat! Aku baru tahu Kagami- _kun_ pandai _snowboarding_!" teriak Momoi antusias. Telunjuk panjang mengarah pada puncak arena di mana lelaki berambut _ombre_ tengah meliuk kanan kiri di atas papan seluncur. Di dasar lembah, beberapa kaum hawa menunggu bintang lapangan dengan tatapan takjub. Meski tak sebanyak penggemar Kise yang mulai memfoto diam-diam idola cemerlang dari delapan penjuru mata angin.

Tetsuya menatap datar. Mata biru bergulir ke sudut lainnya. Menemukan salah satu kawannya yang berkulit eksotis sedang mengendap-endap di balik pagar pembatas.

Dahinya berkerut. _Apa yang dilakukan Aomine-kun?_

Jawabannya datang beberapa detik kemudian. Satu bola salju seukuran telapak tangan melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum mendarat tepat di depan muka Kise. Tersangkanya terkikik geli, sedangkan korban incaran dongkol setengah mati. Satu sibakan tangan menghapus serbuk es dari wajah. Kise menggeram, lalu menunduk. Meraup gumpalan es di kepalan tangannya. Siap melakukan pembalasan dendam. Sementara Seijuurou sudah hengkang dari lokasi kejadian perkara. Menyingkir dari para pembuat huru-hara.

Baik Tetsuya mau pun Momoi geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Kebiasaan._

Pasangan anjing dan kucing itu terus menyerang dan sembunyi di balik benteng. Entah di balik pohon, pagar pembatas, hingga boneka salju.

 _Tunggu._

 _Boneka salju?_

Sekali lagi Tetsuya dan Momoi dibuat melongo melihat boneka salju setinggi nyaris dua meter di tengah arena. Pemuda dengan rambut ungu menjuntai terlihat sibuk menusukkan ranting di sisi bola raksasa yang terhimpit di tengah. Mereka menduganya sebagai tubuh bagian atas dengan ranting itu sebagai tangannya.

Lelaki lainnya dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah mata hanya tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan temannya yang bertubuh setara anak jerapah. Ia bahkan membantu memasangkan syal pada boneka salju raksasa yang bisa dikandidatkan untuk jadi nominasi dalam buku rekor dunia.

Ayolah... Apa mereka semua berpikir sedang bernostalgia di taman belakang sekolah dasar? Tidak adakah yang ingat bahwa mereka ada di salah satu tempat wisata? Mungkin semuanya memang perlu dibuat sadar oleh tendangan petugas keamanan yang akan datang.

Kelereng biru melirik.

"Momoi _-san_... Tidak ikut bergabung bersama Aomine- _kun_?"

Gadis manis bertubuh sintal di sisi kanan menggeleng. Ia melepas mantel putih yang dikenakannya, menyisakan _sweater_ rajut merah pastel di tubuhnya. "Tidak. Aku sudah mencapai batas menjadi korban tembakan Dai- _ch_ , maksudku Aomine- _kun_."

"Maksud Momoi _-san_ , kau menjadi sasaran sebelum Kise- _kun_?"

Momoi mengangguk lucu."Begitulah. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus keramas. Kepalaku gatal terkena salju kotor." sungutnya.

Pandangan Tetsuya mengarah pada puncak rambut gadis itu. Serbuk salju memang menyelip di sela-sela rambut merah jambu.

"Hanya es. Tidak apa-apa, Momoi _-san_. Biar kubantu membersihkan." Tangan Tetsuya terarah pada kuncir rambut gadis itu. Diliriknya Momoi sekali lagi. "Boleh aku lepas karetnya?"

Sementara pemilik iris merah muda gelagapan. Tidak menyangka Sang Pangeran akan ikut turun tangan. Mendadak, wajah pria idaman di matanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih rupawan.

Tingkah grogi tak terelakkan. "Ah! Eh! E... I-iya, Tetsu- _kun_. Mohon bantuannya..."

Jemari Tetsuya bekerja. Melepas karet cokelat dengan satu tarikan lembut. Membuat helaian sewarna buah persik mulai jatuh ke bawah. Jari-jari tangan mulai menyisir, memilah serbuk ringan yang mengganggu pemandangan. Tidak menyadari rona merah cerah dan kuluman senyum yang menghiasi muka Si Gadis Informan.

Jantung Momoi sendiri rasanya akan meledak. Walau sebenarnya serbuk putih itu akan mencair dengan sendirinya saat terkena panas. Tapi, siapa yang tidak ingin disentuh pujaan hati?

"Yo! Tetsuya- _kun_! Momoi _-san_!"

Kedua orang di muka resort menoleh serempak. Tetsuya sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan kedua pundaknya tiba-tiba menjadi sandaran lengan. Pelakunya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang tertata rapi.

"Takao- _senpai_..."

Pemuda berambut eboni dengan belahan poni depan itu mencekiknya dengan dekapan lengan. Tetsuya nyaris tersedak dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Jangan formal begitu. Kau bahkan memanggil Shin- _chan_ dengan Midorima- _kun_. Tenang saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi senioritas."

Tetsuya mengangguk mafhum. "Kalau begitu... Takao _-san_."

"Tet-su-ya- _kun_ ~" Lelaki bermata gelap menekankan setiap suku kata, menahan gemas.

Anak ayam biru bergeming sedangkan Momoi tertawa cengking.

"Ucapkan yang benar, Tetsuya- _kun_."

Yang diperintah tetap sunyi. Takao mengurut dahi sebagai bentuk frustasi. Salah baginya memerintah seseorang bermarga Akashi. Butuh waktu lama untuk menaklukkan harga diri yang dipatok tinggi. Hingga tiba-tiba bohlam kuning imajiner menyala terang dari dalam kepala tanpa mampu dikendali.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau segelas _vanilla milkshake_ untuk panggilanku saat kita kembali nan-?"

"Setuju!"

Takao melongo. Tidak menyangka legenda tentang relasi antara Tetsuya dan minuman kental berwarna putih itu ternyata benar adanya. Benda itu memang belahan jiwa bocah biru muda.

"Takao- _kun_ , tidak bersama Midorin?" Teguran Momoi kembali menyentakkan pemuda bermata tajam itu dari ilusi. Tetsuya ikut melongok, mencari lelaki jangkung berambut hijau lumut yang biasa menempel dengan Takao layaknya lem dan perangko.

"Oh. Katanya Shin- _chan_ akan menyusul. Seharusnya dia di belakangku sekarang."

Kepala hitam berbalik, mencari keberadaan Si Maniak Horoskop.

"Ah. Itu dia." teriaknya girang.

Telunjuknya mengarah pada sosok berkacamata kotak yang tengah berkeliling di sudut _resort_. Mengamati satu per satu barang yang dijajakan sebagai souvenir musim dingin.

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia baru sadar bahwa _resort_ tempat mereka beristirahat tidak hanya menyewakan alat ski dan _snowboard_. Penawaran cinderamata juga termasuk di dalamnya. Sesuatu mulai menggelitik batinnya.

Takao yang menyadari gelagat gelisah adik kelasnya justru tertawa renyah. Dirangkul lagi pundak yang lebih pendek dari miliknya. "Tertarik melihat-lihat, Tetsuya- _kun_?"

Tentu saja tidak ada kata penolakan kali ini.

.

.

.

Mata biru menyusuri pernak pernik di balik etalase. Berbagai macam aksesoris ditata sedemikian rupa untuk memancing pelanggan. Puluhan gantungan kunci beraneka ragam disusun beraturan. Sengaja untuk menarik pandang sebelum menguras uang.

Tetsuya melangkah ke arah pajangan gantung. Sebuah syal buatan tangan menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin tidak terlihat mewah. Benda itu sederhana, namun elegan.

Tangan putih pucat terjulur, menyentuh serat wol yang terasa hangat di kulit. Tanpa sadar, senyum tipis mulai terkembang. Saraf sensorik pada ujung jari-jari bekerja, menelaah rabaan kulit yang menggesek bahan pakaian. Biru air menjadi dasar dominasi warna. Gradasi biru dan putih bercampur di pangkal syal dan bersambung terus ke rumbainya. Ada rajutan bermotif kristal es di ujungnya.

 _Kristal?_

Tetsuya mengernyit, merasakan bayangan yang sama melintas di kepalanya. Hanya sekejap, namun sanggup membuatnya berdengap.

Tangan kirinya merambati pinggir etalase, mencari tempat untuk menopang diri.

 _Tidak. Jangan mulai lagi._

"Tetsuya- _cchi_?"

Terkesiap, ia segera menengok ke belakang dan menjumpai Kise yang melambai ria sembari berlari ke arahnya. Seijuurou ada di belakangnya. Meletakkan peralatan ski yang baru dipakai ke tempat pembersihan beserta mantel tebal dan sarung tangan yang dikenakannya. Kemudian, menyusul ke tempat dirinya berada.

Senyuman tipis dipaksakan muncul. Melawan gemuruh yang berlangsung dalam rongga dada.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu, Tetsuya- _cchi_?" Manik madu itu mulai ikut memindai puluhan syal yang digantung rapi. Mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya cocok untuk pujaan hati.

Syal berwarna biru air itu dilirik oleh iris safir sekali lagi. Hanya sebentar. Kelopak mata kembali menutup pelan.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Masih mempertahankan senyum tipis di wajah atas dasar desakan. "Hanya melihat-lihat saja, Kise- _kun_."

Selagi konversasi itu berlangsung, mata merah menyipit curiga. Analisa berperan handal dalam menerjemah apa yang gerangan terjadi pada saudara satu-satunya.

Seijuurou mendekat, Tetsuya tercekat.

Lengan kiri Si Bungsu diraih. Getaran pelan ternyata memang tidak bisa berbohong. Nyaris sekujur tubuh Tetsuya diserang tremor. Belum mata biru yang tidak ubahnya seperti habis diteror. Mencoba tetap tenang, Seijuurou memulai interogasi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan."

Tetsuya menggeleng kalut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Itu bukan jawaban."

"Apa Sei-nii sendiri berpikir bahwa itu pertanyaan?"

Desisan tak bisa ditahan. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, Tetsuya masih saja terus melawan. Apalagi menggunakan kata-kata tidak relevan. Mungkin adiknya memang perlu cek berkala di unit kesehatan.

Tetsuya sendiri merasakan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Efek kurangnya suplai oksigen ke otak dan malafungsi organ dalam dadanya. Rasanya sesak bukan main. Wajah pucat pasi itu terus menggeleng lemah, menyugesti diri sendiri.

 _Tidak. Jangan di sini. Kumohon._

Seijuurou tangkas bergerak saat menyadari tanda-tanda tubuh ringkih di hadapannya akan tumbang. Energi disalurkan melalui kedua tangan yang mendekap erat pinggang. Sendatan samar napas Tetsuya nyaris membuat isi kepalanya timpang. Antara harus tetap bertahan, atau langsung membawa Tetsuya pulang.

Kise di dekat mereka panik bukan kepalang mengetahui lelaki berambut biru itu jatuh ke dalam pelukan kakaknya. Ia terus memanggil nama Tetsuya berulang kali hingga membuat Seijuurou hampir tuli. Lirikan tajam dari mata merah diterima Si Model Pria. Sebab, panggilan setengah berteriak itu memancing perhatian wisatawan di lokasi kejadian. Tidak ayal, tiga kawan di tempat kembali mendekat.

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan selain memasang ekspresi khawatir yang sama melihat Tetsuya tidak berdaya.

Memutuskan tetap bersikap taktis, ia memaksakan diri menanyai saudaranya yang sudah lunglai dalam dekapan.

"Di mana obatmu, Tetsuya?"

Suara napas yang ditarik susah payah, seketika meremas jantung Seijuurou hingga ke dasar perut. "T-tas..."

Cekatan, Midorima langsung menjauh untuk mengambil ransel Tetsuya di ruang ganti. Seijuurou harus bersyukur kali ini melihat sikap tanggap teman satu kelasnya itu. Diliriknya Takao yang masih siaga pada posisi.

"Kazunari, kau dan Shintarou ikut aku mengantar Tetsuya ke rumah sakit terdekat di Gala Yuzawa."

Takao mengangguk mafhum.

Kelereng merah bergulir pada dua entitas sisanya. "Ryouta. Satsuki."

Ketegangan luar biasa terasa dalam dua makhluk ceria angkatan pertama. Mau tak mau harus siap dengan titah yang keluar setelahnya.

"Kabari yang lain. Mungkin aku dan Tetsuya tidak akan tidur di penginapan bersama kalian malam ini."

.

.

.

Cairan infus mengalir dari transet menuju rute intravena. Tetesan permenitnya tidak pernah luput dari sepasang mata rubi sejak pertama kali benda itu menggantung di tiang tinggi. Jarum tajamnya menembus permukaan kulit sepucat lembaran kertas.

Pemuda yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan itu memejamkan mata. Berjuang menstabilkan inhalasi agar kembali dalam garis standar. Namun, ia tahu betul apa yang dilakukan lelaki berambut merah itu di sisi ranjangnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sei- _nii_."

Seijuurou melirik pada sosok yang telentang di kasur rumah sakit sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya memeriksa setelan infus milikmu."

Itu memang benar.

Tirai yang terdiri dari bulu mata pucat itu terbuka. Menampilkan safir yang terkurung dalam rongga mata. Dilarikannya manik itu hingga bertemu rubi merah bercahaya. Senyuman terkulum rapi. Ini salah satu yang Tetsuya sukai dari Seijuurou. Bagaimana mata sewarna langit senja itu mampu meneduhkannya hanya dengan jurus pandangan.

"Maaf."

Kening Seijuurou berkerut.

"Aku membuat masalah di _resort_ tadi."

Garis kerutan samar di dahi Seijuurou pudar. Pria muda itu mundur dan bersandar pada dinding di sisi jendela. Tangannya bersidekap. Tatapan hangat berubah jadi picingan menyengat.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk meminum obatnya secara rutin. Kenapa sulit sekali untukmu disiplin?"

Muka pias dipalingkan menghadap dinding putih. Secara tidak langsung mengakui kesalahan. Seijuurou menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk kembali mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusak helai biru yang saling bergesek dengan serat bantal. Sukses untuk kembali menarik perhatian dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan malam. Ingin titip sesuatu?"

Tetsuya diam sejenak, setengah memberengut. "Apa Sei- _nii_ masih perlu bertanya?"

Tawa ringan meluncur dari kedua belah bibir sewarna ikan tuna. Usakan di rambut Tetsuya makin kasar.

"Kau benar. _Vanilla milkshake_ , kan? Aku mengerti."

Kaki jenjang baru saja akan berbalik dan melangkah pergi sebelum sesuatu menahan ujung kemejanya. Seijuurou menoleh. Mendapati sosok adiknya yang mencengkeram pakaiannya dengan sebelah tangan yang diinjeksi jarum infus. Kepalanya berpaling ke arah lain.

Penasaran tidak bisa dikekang. Rasa ingin tahu membuahkan pertanyaan.

"Tetsuya...?"

Kepala biru tidak membalas. Hanya gumaman sepintas yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou mendadak butuh waktu beberapa detik lebih lama untuk mencerna hingga tuntas.

"... Cepatlah kembali, Sei- _nii_."

.

.

.

Lonceng selamat datang berdenting seiring dengan pintu kaca yang beraksi ulang aling. Sepatu bot menjejak lantai kayu, meninggalkan serpihan es yang menggarit potongan papan berlapis meni.

Berpegang pada efisiensi waktu, sosok itu melangkah menuju satu titik di sudut ruangan. Tangannya gesit meraih apa yang ia butuhkan dan membawanya ke meja kasir.

"Maaf. Tolong bungkuskan ini untukku." katanya sembari meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Wanita paruh baya yang diduga sebagai kassa itu mengernyit. Merasa terlalu banyak nominal uang sebagai bayaran.

"Maaf. Ini terlalu banyak-"

"Simpan saja kembaliannya."

Wanita itu mendongak dan terperanjat sedetik kemudian begitu tahu siapa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Berkali-kali dicubitnya kedua pipi tirus miliknya untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihat bukanlah fatamorgana. "Astaga! Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam?! Bukankah Anda..."

Telunjuk kanan menempel di bibir. Sementara mata itu mulai berlarian ke sana ke mari. Mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan terjadi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sorot perhatian sekarang. Apalagi melayani permintaan tidak waras semacam... Sesi tanda tangan?

Sudah cukup ia berusaha berbicara dengan pihak _resort_ untuk membiarkannya bermain dengan damai dan pergantian _shift_ pekerja nyatanya tetap berpotensi membuka identitas diri yang sebaiknya tidak perlu diketahui siapa-siapa.

Untuk kedua kalinya, lembaran uang kertas di atas meja disodorkan. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, ia terus mengode wanita itu agar menjaga mulutnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa wanita paruh baya itu paham, ia segera menyambar _goodie bag_ berisi barang belanjaan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Kuhargai pengertian Anda dan tolong jangan katakan pada siapa pun jika aku mampir ke mari."

.

.

.

Satu tepukan di pundak, membuat pemuda jangkung itu berjengit ngeri. Kaget luar biasa menyerang bersama tubuh yang trengginas berbalik ke belakang. Tautan alis _blonde_ itu lantas terpampang. Menyatakan rasa heran secara terang-terangan.

"Seijuurou- _cchi_...?"

"Belum kembali ke penginapan, Ryouta?"

Merasa kepergok terpisah dari rombongan, Kise hanya mampu menggeleng gugup. Tangannya sibuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang. Namun, air mukanya yang jujur jelas membuat Seijuurou membangun prasangka.

"S-Seijuurou- _cchi_ sendiri kenapa malah ada di luar? B-bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya- _cchi_?" Bahkan bicara saja belum khatam.

Tidak ingin terlihat terlalu peduli, Seijuurou hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Tetsuya sudah lebih baik. Aku keluar hanya mencari beberapa makanan dan titipan Tetsuya."

Kise melirik kantong kertas besar yang didekap pemuda dengan tinggi terpaut 16 sentimeter lebih rendah darinya. Lalu, model populer itu menggaruk tengkuk. Bingung bagaimana harus menyambung obrolan alot dengan kapten tim abadi. Seijuurou sendiri tidak tampak bersimpati. Hal itu semakin membangkitkan keinginannya untuk segera pergi.

"Apa kau baru saja dari sana?" Seijuurou menunjuk rumah minimalis yang sempat dijadikan tempat peristirahatan rombongan mereka selama menghabiskan hari.

Ludah ditelan kasar. Ingin menyembunyikan gugup, namun justru makin terlihat kikuk. Seijuurou tidak sembarang mengambil konklusi. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Kise hari ini.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan? Kau terlihat... Risau."

Tubuh tinggi itu mengendik. "Eh? B-benarkah? A-aku baik-baik saja, Seijuurou- _cchi_. Hanya sedikit cemas. Mungkin yang lain tengah menungguku sekarang."

Seijuurou menatap datar. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangguk memaklumi. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Cepat pulang." Tidak ada maksud mengusir, tapi intonasinya bagai berharap agar eksistensi pemuda kuning segera menyingkir.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lelaki dengan _piercing_ perak itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sedang Seijuurou menatap lekat secara bergantian punggung lebar yang semakin menjauh dan _resort_ tempat Kise keluar tadi. Menyusun beberapa hipotesis pada lembaran memori.

Mata merah kemudian melirik isi kantong kertas dalam dekapan beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang dan memilih untuk kembali pulang.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata pucat berdenyut . Mengerjap pelan sebelum memamerkan bola mata sewarna permata lautan. Mata itu berkedip, berusaha beradaptasi dengan gelapnya ruangan yang memaksa pupilnya berkontraksi agar lekas membesar. Satu-satunya sumber sinar hanya dari penerangan luar ruangan yang menelusup melalui jendela kamar. Memberi kesan remang-remang.

Ia bangkit, membiasakan punggungnya agar mampu berdiri tegak setelah lama bersandar pada kasur busa yang membuatnya malas beranjak.

"Sudah bangun?"

Kepala biru menoleh. Siluet seseorang di depan jendela besar tampak dalam penglihatannya. Tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui bahwa Seijuuroulah yang berdiri di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Lelaki itu mendekat. Menyerahkan segelas air putih di atas nakas yang lekas diraup tangan lawan bicara.

Air mineral diteguk hingga tandas. Gelas kosong diserahkan kembali untuk diletakkan di atas baki. Tetsuya menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Menahan leleran air keluar dari celah karena tenggakan rakus.

"Sudah lebih baik." jawabnya terhalang telapak tangan. "Daripada itu, kenapa Sei- _nii_ lama sekali? Aku menunggumu hingga tertidur."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi protesan saudaranya. Ia meraih kotak susu dari kantong kertas, memberikannya pada Tetsuya yang menerimanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Minum saja. Tidak ada _vanilla milkshake_ di sekitar sini. Bukankah susu vanilla tidak berbeda?"

Memilih menurut, Tetsuya menghabiskan satu kotak penuh seorang diri. Lebih baik melihat minuman itu terbuang di dasar perut dari pada masuk ke truk pengangkut. Matanya melirik Seijuurou yang kembali duduk di sofa minimalis yang menghadap langsung jendela besar.

Tetsuya tergelitik bertanya, terutama melihat suasana remang-remang sejak bangun dari mati sementara.

"Sei- _nii_."

"Hm."

"Apa kau yang mematikan lampunya?"

Lirikan mata merah melayang sepintas ke arahnya. Lalu, kembali fokus memandang ke luar jendela. "Tidak perlu bertanya, kan?"

Tetsuya tidak lagi bersuara. Ia paham bagaimana kamar Seijuurou juga sering dilanda gelap gulita. Berbeda dengannya yang lebih nyaman tidur ditemani cahaya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu beranjak. Mendorong tiang infus dan membawanya menuju tempat Seijuurou berada. Kakaknya sendiri hanya memperhatikan, sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Tetsuya sanggup melakukannya seorang diri.

Roda penyangga wadah asupan dalam bentuk cairan itu bergerak. Menggilas keramik berbau karbol khas rumah sakit. Lalu, berhenti tepat di sisi lengan sofa. Seijuurou yang sepenuhnya sadar, segera mengulurkan tangan dan menggeser duduknya. Memberi spasi.

Tetsuya menempatkan diri tepat saat Seijuurou bergerak. Tanpa sengaja membuat kedua lengan mereka saling bergesek berlawanan hanya dengan garmen sebagai pembatas. Pemuda biru itu membatu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan tubuhnya berubah menjadi rangkaian listrik paralel. Sengatan statis yang berawal dari lengan menjalar melalui pembuluh darah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menggoda setiap keping darah dan mengirim sensasi geletar asing pada jantung sebagai pemberhentian terakhir.

Seketika, rasa khawatir menyergapnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingat kapan semua ini dimulai. Di mana kontak fisik mereka menjadi salah satu hal yang mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan di saat yang sama. Mungkin ia perlu merakit ebonit dalam jantungnya sebagai penyekat listrik yang menyebar serangan kejutan dengan cempala.

"Kau kedinginan."

Tetsuya tersentak. Menatap Seijuurou yang kembali menganalisa gerak tubuhnya. Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu justru menunduk. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua telapak tangan yang menangkup lutut.

Ia ingin membantah bahwa Seijuurou salah. Namun, badannya yang menggigil pelan tidak mengizinkan. Alhasil, ia hanya terdiam hingga Seijuurou berdiri pergi dan kembali lagi untuk menyelimutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa Sei- _nii_ berbeda?"

"Hm?" respon Seijuurou saat kembali pada posisinya semula. Pemuda itu menekuk sebelah kaki dan menumpukannya pada kaki lain. Memindahkan ketertarikannya pada saudara semata wayang.

"Di saat semua orang menyukai terang benderang, Sei- _nii_ adalah salah satu yang abnormal karena lebih memilih kondisi gelap."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk polos.

"Dan kau salah satu yang menyukai keadaan penuh sinar itu, kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi. "Orang mana yang suka kelam?"

"Ada. Aku buktinya."

"Sei- _nii_ itu pengecualian." Pipi putih yang menggembung di depan mata, menggoda Seijuurou untuk mengempeskannya dengan tusukan jari telunjuk.

"Sekarang, giliranku bertanya. Kenapa Tetsuya benci gelap?"

Lelaki biru itu mendadak terdiam. Lengannya yang ditusuk jarum infus tiba-tiba memiliki daya tarik untuk diamati lebih dalam. Tangan kanannya meremas celana piama yang diberikan rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu... Rasanya diselubungi gelap sama saja dengan membiarkan harapan hilang. Membawa kita ke dalam kesendirian yang mencekam dan ketakutan yang mengancam."

"Dan menurut Tetsuya, harapan merupakan suatu bentuk konotasi dari cahaya?"

Sekali lagi, kepala biru itu mengangguk. "Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa didapatkan dari gelap. "

Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Wajahnya kembali menghadap jendela besar di depan mereka. Seperti layar televisi yang menyajikan pemandangan luar sebagai ganti tayangan berita.

"Ternyata Tetsuya bodoh." gumamnya pelan. Sayangnya, telinga adiknya terlalu peka untuk mendengar celaan lirih yang terlanjur keluar. Tidak heran, wajah datar itu mulai menampilkan gurat amarah akan rasa tidak terima. Memangnya, siapa yang senang dikatai bodoh?

"Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?"

Tetsuya berkedip. Rencana protes yang ingin dikeluarkan langsung ditelan masuk kerongkongan.

Telunjuk Seijuurou mengacung. Mengarahkan arah pandang Tetsuya untuk ikut mengamati apa yang menjadi afeksi utama pemuda di sampingnya.

"Bukankah langit Yuzawa terlihat indah dari sini? Kita tidak bisa menemukan hal seperti ini jika pancaran sinar menguasai dunia."

Hiperbolis. Tapi Tetsuya menyetujui dalam hati. Mata birunya menatap lurus hamparan langit kelam dengan taburan bintang yang berkelip membentuk berbagai gugus. Menciptakan fenomena alam yang sekarang amat sukar ditemui. Entah bagaimana, kerlap kerlip bintang kemintang itu seakan menuntunnya menuju dunia dengan dimensi yang berbeda. Di mana kegelapan bisa menjadi tempat bertandang. Di mana ada berbagai asa tergantung tanpa tiang. Di mana perasaan bisa leluasa terbentang.

"Tidak selamanya gelap itu buruk. Gelap mengajarkan kita untuk berjuang. Di dalam gelap, kita berjuang untuk mencari cahaya. Sementara di dalam terang, kita tidak perlu berupaya mencari surya. Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

Mata biru itu bergulir perlahan seiring kepala yang menoleh tanpa sadar pada sosok di sisinya. Kelopaknya bahkan lupa bertugas untuk mengerjap. Terlalu terpaku dengan semua hal yang ada pada seseorang di sampingnya.

Kelereng biru mulai memindai. Sedangkan hati mulai menilai.

 _Sebenarnya dari mana Seijuurou mengambil sudut pandang?_

Sisi kiri wajah Seijuurou terkurung dalam iris biru. Untuk kali ini, Tetsuya merasa ada yang berbeda dari wajah yang tidak pernah absen dari pandangannya setiap hari.

Helai rambut merah familiar tanpa poni, kali ini begitu mengundangnya untuk mendaratkan kelima jari. Mencoba menebak merek shampoo apa yang digunakan Seijuurou hingga selalu terlihat rapi.

Mata berisi berlian merah yang selalu melempar pandangan menusuk terlihat serasi dengan alis yang menukik tinggi. Tajamnya melebihi ujung pedang bermata dua. Terkesan angkuh, tapi selalu berhasil membuat luluh.

Garis rahang tercetak kuat di bawah tirusnya pipi. Menambah kesan wibawa sebagai salah satu tuntutan sempurna.

Bola mata biru terus bergulir. Mengamati hidung bangir dan terus turun hingga berhenti di bibir. Lapisan epidermis yang begitu sarat akan syaraf itu selalu membuat kurva turun. Tidak seperti Kise. Seijuurou memang jarang mengumbar senyum. Namun, sekali ia melakukannya, senyum itu lebih memabukkan dari opium.

Tetsuya tertegun. Sejak kapan cara pandangnya terhadap Seijuurou berubah? Mengingat ia selalu menyugesti diri dengan berpikir bahwa ia lebih tampan dibanding pria itu, tidakkah terlalu aneh tiba-tiba melakukan tindak oposisi begini?

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menampik semua kemungkinan seperti apa yang kemarin pernah Kise Ryouta sampaikan. Rupanya sikap itu membuat Seijuurou menoleh heran.

"Tetsuya?"

Hanya hening yang menjawab.

Manik biru itu sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam pikatan sepasang mata senja yang terasa menyala di tengah keremangan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Tetsuya deskripsikan begitu merasakan dirinya ditarik melalui medan magnetis tak kasat mata. Namun, bibirnya tak mampu bicara.

Ini bahaya. Hanya saling menatap saja membuat jantungnya kehilangan irama. Seijuurou berpotensi membuatnya memasuki lokatraya.

Pemuda merah itu sendiri hanya diam. Sibuk memfaalkan isi bola mata jernih yang memandangnya tak berkedip barang satu detik. Mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang sekiranya ingin adiknya utarakan.

Hingga Si Bungsu bergumam di luar kesadaran. Kalimat tabu itu keluar tanpa sanggup lagi ditahan.

"... Aku mencintaimu, Sei- _nii_."

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

* * *

 ** _Balasan Reviews Non Login:_**

 **Yuuhi** : Kenapa, ya? Saya juga bingung. /tampar, siapa authornya? -_- Tetsuya selalu sabar, kok. Dia akan selalu sabar untuk Seijuurou. Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat menikmati! :D

 **Hikaru** : Kenapa gunting? /bingung maksimal. Untuk mimpi Tetsuya akan terbongkar di chapter-chapter ke depannya. Silahkan ditebak, ya? ;D

 **adelia santi** : Sabar, ya... Keadilan pasti akan datang, kok. Cuma butuh proses. Heheh... Nanti kalau sama Kise ganti pairing dong...

 **chii** : Dia kan contoh kakak yang baik, nggak bisa langsung gitu... Ahahaha... Untuk mimpi, silahkan ditebak, yah? /kedip ;)

 **akashiseiju** : Waduh. Saya mikir ambigu nih. Ahaha... Keadilan pasti akan datang, kok. Ditunggu saja... J Terima kasih dukungannya! :D

.

Untuk para reviewers yang login, saya balas lewat PM, ya?

 ** _Special thanks for:_**

 **aeon zealot lucifer** | **versetta** | **fachan desu** | **Lisette Lykouleon** | **Yuuhi** | **Reishi 915** | **SheraYuki** | **momonpoi** | **UraHime Hikaru** | **fantasialive** | **dhatra-oneesama** | **nik4nik** | **ikizakura** | **VandQ** | **Hikaru** | **Akashi lina** | **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69** | **Furoshiki** | **Freyja Lawliet** | **adelia santi** | **Mashiro Io** | **Akari Kareina** | **viichan32** | **chii** | **Syema352** | **daanasa** | **SuzyOnix** | **Zhyeekyu** | **Kuratasi** | **Midoririn chann** | **love akashi-kun** | **akashiseiju** | **siucchi**

 ** _Juga untuk seluruh pembaca yang telah mem-fave dan meng-alert fanfiksi ini_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Uwooohh~ 6k+! Itu rekor untuk saya! (meski cuma nambah seribu, sih). Hahaha... /tampar**

 **Ah, ya. Untuk kalimat,** ** _"Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?"_** **, itu saya kutip dari perkataan Nishimura Kazuto, salah satu karakter dalam novel Winter in Tokyo karya kak Ilana Tan. Selain satu kalimat itu, lainnya murni buatan saya sendiri. Jadi, jangan heran kalau rasanya familiar. Ahaha...**

 ** _Chapter_ i** **ni nggak ada maso-masoan, ya? Sengaja. Ahaha... /tendang. Nggak sih, Cuma mengikuti alur. Alurnya sendiri udah kaya' benang ruwet di kepala saya. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau absurd hasilnya. /bungkuk**

 ** _Last_** **, terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca Knotty~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **azurefey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Knotty**

 **Anime: Kuroko's Basketball**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama (?)**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I just own the plot.**

 **Warning: Incest!AkaKuro, Slow Plot!**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Halo~**

 ** _Chapter_** **enam datang!**

 **Ya, ya, ya. Saya mengerti apa yang akan menjadi bahan protes fanfiksi ini. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan cerita ini digantung tanpa pemberitahuan apa pun. Untuk itu, maafkanlah author yang payah ini. /bow**

 **Jika ditanya tentang** ** _writer's block_** **, sebenarnya bukan, sih... Saya hanya kesulitan beradaptasi dengan jadwal baru dan keteteran memanajemen waktu. Jadi, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada siapa pun yang telah menunggu** ** _chapter_** **ini rilis. Maaf~ /simpuh**

 **Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk Midoririn chann yang setia menunggu cerita ini melaju dan AkaKuro bersatu.** ** _Big thanks for you, honey..._** **/kecupbasah**

 **Oke. Dua bersaudara SeiTetsu kembali dari perantauan (?)**

 **Happy reading, minna~**

* * *

"... Aku mencintaimu, Sei- _nii_."

Hening.

Hanya jarum jam mekanik yang lancang bergerak dan memecah sunyi. Memberi latar belakang tambahan berupa bunyi. Terus berotasi pada sumbu, seakan mengajak penghuni bangsal turut bernyanyi.

Dua pasang bola mata bertemu. Selam menyelam meneliti sesuatu. Mata bicara, tetapi bibir membisu. Tidak ada yang sanggup melontarkan kata terlebih dahulu.

Tetsuya membeku. Ia sendiri tidak percaya apa yang baru saja bibirnya katakan. Seolah saraf neuron antara belahan kulit sensitif itu tak lagi tersambung dengan kotak penalaran pada otak. Membuatnya berbicara seenak jidat.

 _Celaka._

 _Seijuurou pasti berpikir macam-macam._

Mata biru perlahan turun dari iris merah yang sama terkejutnya. Menatap nanar serat pakaian yang lawan bicaranya kenakan. Banyak persepsi berputar dalam kepalanya. Buruknya, sama sekali tidak ada yang positif. Terus menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam lubang pesimis.

Hingga telapak tangan yang hangat itu mendarat di kepalanya. Menyentuh kepala biru dalam tepukan ringan.

Tetsuya mendongak. Senyum tipis di bibir Seijuurou menjadi yang pertama terproses dalam isi otaknya. Menimbulkan sejuta pertanyaan yang menjurus pada rasa heran.

 _Kenapa Seijuurou tersenyum?_

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya."

Kali ini bola mata biru melebar saat kalimat itu berhasil masuk liang telinganya. Namun, meredup kemudian ketika sebersit dugaan menyambangi pikiran.

 _Itu jawaban yang selalu Seijuurou ajukan dan ia tidak pernah paham._

Pria mungil menggeleng lemah. Membantah ucapan Seijuurou sebelumnya. Mengungkapkan bahwa pria itu salah tanpa suara.

"Tidak. Sei- _nii_ tidak mengerti."

Seijuurou mengernyit. Tidak merasa salah.

Sementara itu, bibir Tetsuya terus berkicau tanpa mampu dikendalikan.

"Tidak. Tadi... Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

 _Sial. Apa yang kuucapkan?_

"Ini tidak seperti yang Sei- _nii_ bayangkan. Tidak seperti itu."

 _Akankah aku boleh memaparkannya di sini?_

"Aku menyukai Sei- _nii_ jauh di luar perkiraanmu. Bahkan perkiraanku..."

 _Ada apa sebenarnya dengan bibirku?_

"Jika kau menganggap pernyataanku tadi hanya sebatas ungkapan yang biasa kita lontarkan sejak kecil, maka Sei- _nii_ salah besar."

 _Berhenti._

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

 _Kubilang berhenti. Kenapa sulit sekali?_

"Bukan sebagai saudara..."

 _Kumohon hentikan. Atau..._

"... Tapi sebagai seorang pria."

 _... Seijuurou akan benar-benar jijik padaku._

Tetsuya tercekat setelahnya. Ia seketika memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Helaan napas keluar seiring dengan genggaman tangan yang makin kuat mencengkeram selimut hingga kusut.

Akhirnya kalimat hina itu keluar juga. Bukannya Tetsuya tidak ingin menyembunyikan, namun ia memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Perasaan mengganjal ini seolah memberontak dan ingin lepas dari kurungan dadanya. Ingin turut menikmati udara bebas tanpa peduli resiko macam apa yang akan dilimpahkan pada empunya nanti.

Namun, Tetsuya tidak menyangkal ada rasa lega menyelip di antaranya. Apa pun respon yang Seijuurou berikan, ia hanya mampu pasrah sekarang. Dua atau tiga pukulan yang akan melayang di wajah akibat kalimat tabu itu telah Tetsuya persiapkan. Ia hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan menerimanya setenang mungkin. Setenang marga yang disandangnya.

Tapi, peringatan fisik dalam bayangan tak kunjung jua menyapa wajah. Bahkan kibasan angin dari gesekan tangan yang menampik udara pun tak juga dirasakan.

Kelopak mata bertirai pucat itu terbuka perlahan, mengimbangi kepala yang mendongak. Mencoba melihat reaksi dari lawan main.

Seijuurou masih di sana. Duduk terpaku sampai kedua pasang mata berbeda warna kembali saling beradu. Pemuda merah itu lantas melarikan iris merahnya ke samping. Untuk beberapa alasan, tindakan itu membuat Tetsuya sakit hati.

 _Apa sekarang Seijuurou benar-benar jijik padaku? Menatapku pun, ia tak mau..._

Mata biru meredup. Mengikuti jejak saudaranya, ia ikut membenahi sikap duduk. Sedikit memberi jarak di antara kedua paha. Menatap dinding yang catnya mulai memudar dimakan usia. Mendadak, penyesalan merambati ulu hatinya. Menggerogoti rasa lega yang sempat singgah di dalam dada.

 _Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Se-Sei- _nii_... Itu... Jangan dipikirkan. Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk-"

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?" gugunya.

Kepala bersurai biru menoleh kilat. Seperti baru saja terkena serangan lebah bersengat. Tersadar bahwa telinganya mulai bosan untuk terus mendengarkan rentetan kalimat keparat.

 _Bisakah Seijuurou berhenti berkata seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya?_

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak seperti apa yang selalu kuungkapkan ketika masih ingusan dulu. Aku-"

Lirikan dari sepasang rubi itu sukses membungkam bibirnya. Tidak ada tatapan menyengat, hanya kilau ketegasan yang terperangkap dalam sepasang mata senja yang kini beralih menatap lurus ke kelam malam.

Si Bungsu menunduk. Jemari pucat memainkan plester yang melekat di tulang hasta dengan perasaan campur aduk. Menyalurkan kegelisahan lewat jarum infus yang menusuk.

"Tetsuya." Panggilan itu datang lagi. Sungkan, Tetsuya melirik melalui ekor mata.

Seijuurou masih belum balas menatapnya. Retina di balik bola mata itu masih disibukkan menyelami gugusan bintang di luar jendela. Namun, senyum tipis kini menggores wajahnya. Menambah kadar rupawan meski dalam suasana remang-remang.

Alis biru saling bergerak bersekutu. Mengisyaratkan rasa bingung yang mulai membumbung.

"Tentang perasaanmu..."

Tetsuya menahan napas tanpa sadar. Manik konras mereka berserobok kembali. Persis ketika ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Seijuurou di luar nalar. Hanya, kali ini Seijuuroulah yang memulai.

"... Terima kasih."

Pemuda biru tertegun. Selimut di atas pangkuan diremat kuat. Tidak ada balasan untuk kalimat yang kakaknya ucapkan. Pikirannya berkecamuk tatkala pemuda itu mencoba menelaah maksud dari jawaban Seijuurou.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang Seijuurou tangkap dari perasaanku?_

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu mengernyit, menimbulkan garis-garis kerutan di antara kedua alis karena ditarik paksa begitu saja. Nyawa dikumpulkan untuk mendorong iris merah agar terbuka. Menyapa sinar mentari yang mengintip melalui tirai jendela dan kian meninggi menerangi dunia.

Seijuurou menggeliat pelan. Tangan kanan difungsikan untuk mengucek kedua mata agar lekas beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya yang menyambutnya dari mimpi berkepanjangan.

Dahinya berkerut saat melihat seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus selimut rumah sakit.

 _Bukankah seharusnya Tetsuya yang memakainya?_

Kelereng merah melirik ke arah ranjang pesakitan.

Kosong.

Tergesa, ia segera menyibak selimut dan melangkah ke arah kasur dengan seprai yang telah tertata rapi. Selembar kertas yang terlipat segiempat tergeletak di atas bantal. Menduga bahwa itu adalah pesan yang ditinggalkan Tetsuya, tangan Seijuurou langsung menyambarnya tanpa basa basi.

Decakan kesal keluar kemudian. Kertas tak berdosa dalam genggaman menjadi sasaran remasan geram sebelah tangan.

"Bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Tetsuya."

Kertas lusuh dilempar serampangan. Sebagai gantinya, Seijuurou meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya. Tangannya lincah memilah kontak dalam mesin pencari untuk dihubungi.

Nada sambung monoton terus terdengar. Baru beberapa detik, namun seakan menguji jiwa Seijuurou agar cepat terbakar. Sampai suara ceria nan khas di seberang menyambut gendang telinganya.

"Ryouta. Di mana kau?"

.

.

.

Pemilik iris biru langit telah menyusuri seluruh pajangan di sudut tempat itu untuk kali ke-sebelas. Penjaga _stand_ sampai geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam kaki pendeknya melangkah bolak balik di sepanjang etalase, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan barang yang dicari sejak pintu kaca utama berderak terbuka.

Memberanikan diri, karyawati di dekat dinding berbahan kayu mahoni mendekat. Menegur calon kustomer yang lebih terlihat seperti anak hilang ketimbang mencari barang.

"Ano... Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanyanya untuk ke-empat kalinya.

Sayangnya, Tetsuya tetap menggeleng sopan sebagai jawaban. Masih bersikeras mampu menemukannya sendiri.

Wanita di dekatnya berusaha sabar. Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika Tetsuya tidak ingin dibantu. Namun, tindak tanduk anak itu menjadi sorot perhatian di dalam _resort_. Mencerminkan anak hilang yang salah lokasi mencari pusat informasi.

"Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak Anda masuk tadi. Apa tidak melelahkan mencari barang yang tidak jelas ada tidaknya? Siapa tahu saya bisa sedikit membantu." ujarnya persuasif.

Tetsuya melirik sekilas arloji di pergelangan tangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menurut. Ia menunjuk ke arah salah satu pajangan gantung. "Maaf. Kemarin aku melihat ada syal di sini."

Karyawati paruh baya itu mengenyit. Tidak menemukan titik terang pada masalah yang diutarakan calon pembeli.

Menyadari penjabarannya tidak spesifik sama sekali, pemuda biru menambahi, "Syal panjang berwarna biru dari wol. Apa Anda tahu?"

Masih belum bisa dimengerti.

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Ada motif kristal pada pangkalnya. Kemarin, seingatku masih terpasang di sini. Apa Anda memindahkannya?"

Bohlam kuning keluar dari kepala kasir wanita secara imajiner. Senyum berseri-seri lantas tersungging di wajahnya tanpa diminta. "Ah. Syal itu baru saja terjual kemarin sore."

Mata biru melebar panik. Dihimpitnya etalase kaca dengan tubuh yang mencondong penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa masih ada duplikatnya?"

Kasir wanita itu menggeleng sendu. "Maaf. Semua syal di sini adalah buatan tangan. Kami hanya memroduksi satu untuk setiap jenisnya. Syal yang Anda cari adalah salah satunya."

Lelaki bersurai biru itu menelan kecewa. Mengubur keinginan terpendamnya untuk menguak syal itu bersama memori yang sempat singgah dalam benaknya kemarin.

"Apa Anda ingin memesannya? Mungkin kami bisa membuat ulang dalam seminggu ke depan." Tawaran bagus. Tapi Tetsuya sudah kehilangan selera. Bahkan hari ini rombongan mereka harus bertolak dari Yuzawa. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu mencari kepastian yang fana.

Senyum tipis ditunjukkan sembari tubuh membungkuk santun. Wajah menunduk menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang bergelimun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Maaf telah merepotkan."

Tetsuya berbalik. Melangkah gontai menuju pintu kaca utama. Ia baru saja akan mendorong pintu transparan di depan sebelum tekanan kuat terasa dari arah berlawanan. Alhasil, tubuhnya sedikit terpental hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu, berakhir tersungkur dengan punggung mencium mesra lantai kayu berpelitur.

Matanya melebar mendapati seorang gadis jatuh dalam rengkuhannya tepat setelah mendobrak masuk lapisan bening tak bersalah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Gadis dalam dekapannya bangkit, menjauhkan diri. Membungkuk sesaat sebagai bentuk ungkapan bersalah.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Rasa linu yang mulai menggerayangi kulit ari pada punggung terabaikan. Pemuda biru itu justru mengenyit tatkala mendapati kedua bola mata hitam legam milik gadis itu sembab.

"... Kau menangis?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari kedua belah bibir.

Imbesil.

Tetsuya sesungguhnya amat sadar bahwa ini sama sekali bukan termasuk dalam masalah di mana ia perlu campur tangan. Ia hanya tidak bisa menyingkirkan sifat bawaannya sejak lahir. Mengabaikan orang menangis di depan matanya. Terutama seorang wanita. Mungkin naluri kehilangan sosok Ibu sejak belia membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih peka dibanding lelaki pada umumnya.

Gadis itu mendongak, menunjukkan matanya yang sembab. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kekuatan magis macam apa yang dimiliki lelaki di hadapannya hingga kepala berambut hitam eboni kembali menyeruduk pemuda asing untuk kedua kalinya.

"... Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Dahi pucat berkerut heran.

"... Kenapa harus dia?"

Tetsuya melirik gadis dalam dekapannya.

"... Kenapa dia selalu memberiku harapan di saat semuanya bahkan sudah tertera jelas?"

 _Apa ia tengah mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku?_

"... Bukankah itu sama saja mengangkatku tinggi, lalu menghempaskanku lagi?"

Naluriah, tangan Tetsuya beranjak naik. Hendak, memberi satu tepukan yang selalu lebih ampuh dibandingkan bius penenang.

"... Jika semua ini terlarang, lalu untuk apa aku mencintai kakakku sendiri?!"

Tetsuya membatu. Tangannya yang berselisih beberapa sentimeter dari helai hitam legam seketika jatuh ke sisi badan. Lemas lunglai tanpa daya selain tarikan gravitasi.

 _Apa katanya?_

"Aku tidak pernah meminta disinggahi perasaan seperti ini! "

Tetsuya bungkam.

"... Lalu, bagaimana caraku menghilangkannya...?"

Tidak ada respon lagi. Bahkan cengkeraman kuat di dadanya, tak lagi dirasakan. Pikiran lelaki bermanik biru itu melayang serabutan.

 _Terlarang, ya?_

 _Jika gadis ini saja berpikir seperti itu, bagaimana denganku dan Seijuurou?_

Mata berisikan kelereng biru itu turun. Seperti air lepas di tengah laut, rangkaian kata yang biasa mengalir melalui sepasang safir itu menguap. Mengikuti prinsip transpirasi.

Pemuda biru tidak bergerak barang satu inci. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku seakan baru saja digembok dan diberendel dengan kunci. Mata dan otaknya kosong melompong seolah baru keluar dari mesin cuci.

Satu-satunya yang bergerak dengan pasti dari tubuhnya hanya sepasang iris sewarna langit yang mengarah menuju pintu utama yang menjeblak terbuka.

Matanya menatap nanar. Bertaut dalam garis khayal dengan sepasang manik merah delima. Pemiliknya baru saja tiba bersama dengan lelaki jangkung berambut sekuning soba.

Tetsuya masih bergeming. Bibir sewarna buah persik bergetar mengucap satu nama yang keluar mengandalkan minimnya suara.

"Sei- _nii_..."

.

.

.

Punggung datar membelakangi tatapan tajam menusuk. Lelaki biru memanfaatkannya sebagai tameng pertahanan. Sungkan berbalik untuk membalas pandangan yang lebih mematikan dibanding ujung tombak beracun.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya berdiri diam di samping cermin besar dalam kamar bernuansa biru laut. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding berlukiskan ombak bergulung. Air mukanya tenang, bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya yang meradang.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam penuh dirinya terabaikan. Bahkan di dalam kereta yang membawa rombongan mereka kembali pulang, kontak mata mereka selalu absonan. Bertentangan.

Ia tidak sedungu itu untuk menyadari perubahan signifikan pada diri saudaranya. Semenjak menemukan Tetsuya di dalam _resort_ , ia telah merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Meski lelaki biru itu tak banyak bicara, Tetsuya tak pernah menjelma menjadi stupa. Menjadi seorang pendiam yang levelnya mendekati tuna wicara.

Mata merah terkatup rapat, menstabilkan emosi. Merasa bahwa rasa cemasnya berubah sia-sia.

Siapa yang membuatnya khawatir dengan menghilang di pagi hari dengan kondisi tubuh yang labil?

Siapa yang berdusta padanya dengan menulis selembar surat di atas ranjang bangsal rumah sakit?

Siapa yang sekarang mendadak menghindarinya seperti bakteri patogen?

Seharusnya, Seijuuroulah yang berhak marah. Ia dibuat pontang panting mencari keberadaan pemuda yang auranya setara dengan hantu sejak fajar hingga senja. Dan inikah balasannya?

Tarikan napas berat terdengar seiring kelopak mata yang kembali terbuka. Punggung itu masih terpampang di sana. Seolah bertuliskan kalimat mogok bicara dengan huruf kapital yang dicetak besar-besar.

"Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mendekat. Adiknya tidak bisa dikasari. Dan ia sendiri memang tidak pernah punya maksud untuk melakukan tindakan-tindakan keji. Pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini. Setidaknya, itu yang Akashi Sulung ingin yakini.

"Tetsuya." Panggilan kedua. Tidak ada reaksi apapun selain kepala biru yang semakin tertunduk menatap lantai dari tepi kasur.

Mencoba tetap bersabar, pemuda merah itu berdiri di sisi tubuh saudaranya.

"Kau belum menjawab panggilanku."

Tetsuya diam.

"Kau juga belum menjelaskan maksudmu menulis surat seperti itu di rumah sakit tadi. Dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, untuk apa kau berbohong padaku akan pulang bersama Ryouta jika pada kenyataannya ia bahkan tidak tahu keberadaanmu?"

Masih sunyi.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Memastikan sumbu kesabarannya masih cukup panjang untuk menghadapi bentuk nyata duplikat kekeras kepalaannya.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu benar aku tidak suka diabaikan."

Lawan bicaranya masih bergeming tanpa kata.

Rentetan gigi di dalam mulut Seijuurou saling beradu. Menahan kekesalan yang berangsur membuncah dari dada hingga puncak kepala. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kedua bahu kurus di bawahnya, sebelum memutarnya agar saling berhadapan.

"A-Akh!"

Gerakan pemuda berambut merah itu terhenti. Alis yang menukik tajam itu saling menarik satu sama lain. Kentara sekali, erangan tadi adalah ungkapan kesakitan secara fisiologis.

Jemari panjang kembali menyentuh titik yang dicurigai terasa nyeri bila diberi tekanan berlebih.

"S-sakit!" Tetsuya mengaduh tanpa bisa menahan.

Jari Seijuurou mundur. Memberi ruang bagi Si Adik untuk menampik telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi."

Objek pertanyaannya masih betah untuk bungkam. Pria itu merapatkan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Baru menyadari sakitnya benturan akibat insiden di tempat wisata tadi. Pikirannya terlalu kacau sehingga lamban memproses impuls yang dikirim saraf sensorik.

"Tetsuya."

Mata biru hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali melarikan diri.

Seijuurou berdecak. Seperti ini lagi.

"... Buka pakaianmu."

"Ap-?" Di luar keinginan, kepala biru mendongak. Mau tidak mau kali ini dua pasang bola mata itu harus bertemu.

Tanpa menunggu respon lebih lanjut, Seijuurou segera menarik kerah kemeja Tetsuya yang sedikit terbuka. Membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya agar maju ke depan. Telapak tangan beserta jemari yang panjang sigap melucuti kancing kemeja hanya dalam kerjapan mata. Mengurut dari atas ke bawah hingga tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa. Tidak menghiraukan kemeja putih yang melorot sampai mata kaki.

Tetsuya tersentak, namun tidak mencoba menyingkirkan telunjuk yang menyasar ke arah bahu belakangnya. Membiarkan kulit yang biasa terlihat seputih kapas, kini tampak membiru di beberapa bagian. Dibiarkannya guratan kasar jari jemari yang mengapal akibat senar violin menyentuh pendarahan di bawah kulit. Memancing rasa nyeri yang menusuk saraf hingga ke permukaan.

"Apa kau baru saja bertarung dengan pegulat bercelana dalam? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?"

Tetsuya meringis ketika jempol dan telunjuk di belakang bahunya menekan berulang kali kulitnya dalam gerakan ritmis. Ia melirik sekilas sebelum berujar, "Mungkin karena terjatuh di _resort_ tadi."

"Tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap harus diobati. Tunggu di sini. Biar kuambilkan es." Seijuurou berbalik, berniat meninggalkan kamar sebelum sesuatu menahan ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. Ia melirik dari ekor mata. Tangan minim massa itu tergantung di garmen bagian belakang, memaksanya berhenti. Kening berhiaskan alis merah berkerut heran.

"Tetsuya?"

Kepala biru itu kembali menunduk, bersikap canguk. "... Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Tatapan tajam itu makin meruncing. "Kali ini apa lagi? Kau menolak bantuanku?"

Bibir pucat digigit dua gigi depan. Menguji Seijuurou untuk tidak segera menyemburkan emosi layaknya orang meneran.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik? Kau berlaku seolah aku akan menggigitmu bila kau salah berucap."

Hanya lirikan yang ia dapatkan.

"Akashi Tetsuya. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu? Jangan menyembunyikan apa pun dariku."

Responden tak bisa bersikap koordinatif.

"Apa kau berusaha bersikap tertutup seperti ini untuk membingungkanku?"

Kali ini, kepala biru berputar cepat. Sirat protes tampak jelas dalam sepasang iris langit. Seijuurou sendiri hanya balas menatap tanpa banyak ekspresi.

"Tertutup? Membingungkan? Maaf, tapi apa Sei- _nii_ tengah membicarakan diri sendiri?"

"... Apa maksudmu?"

Tetsuya membuang napas sekaligus pandangannya pada lampu tidur di atas meja. "Sei- _nii_..."

Kakaknya menunggu.

"Apa kau ingat perbincangan kita di rumah sakit?"

Pemuda berambut merah delima itu memandang lurus pada satu titik. "... Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Sunyi sekejap. Ternyata Seijuurou tidak sepenuhnya lupa. Lelaki yang lebih pendek mengangguk samar. "Benar. Apa yang Sei- _nii_ pikirkan ketika aku mengatakannya?"

Si Sulung tidak lantas menjawab. Matanya terus tertuju pada manik biru yang kehilangan pendarnya. "Bukankah aku sudah menjawab?"

Lirikan sengit Seijuurou dapatkan. "Maksud Sei- _nii_ ucapan terima kasih itu? Sei- _nii_ pikir aku paham maksudmu? Kau mengatakan jika aku tertutup dan membingungkan. Tapi tidakkah Sei- _nii_ sadar bahwa dirimu jauh lebih membingungkan?!"

Mau tak mau, lelaki yang lebih tua tersentak. Mendengar perubahan nada itu membuat dadanya sedikit asak.

Tetsuya kembali menunduk. Menata perasaannya yang serupa pasca terkena terjangan gelombang.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang Sei- _nii_ tangkap dari perasaanku? Kau bersikap seakan hari kemarin tidak pernah ada. Seperti pernyataanku hanya hembusan angin belaka."

Tangan-tangan pucat saling meremas satu sama lain dan mata rubi itu tidak pernah melewatkannya barang sedetik.

"Apa Sei- _nii_ tahu sefrustasi apa aku membayangkan apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Kau selalu tidak bisa terbaca. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Tidakkah sekarang Sei- _nii_ seharusnya jijik padaku setelah mengetahui kenyataannya? Orang yang selama ini ia lindungi adalah penyuka sesama dan pecinta saudara."

Kain celana di atas lutut menjadi sasaran cengkeraman tangan yang bergetar hebat. Menjadi sasaran pelampiasan emosi yang berebut untuk keluar.

"Lalu kenapa Sei- _nii_ tidak menunjukkannya? Jijik, marah, apa pun. Kenapa kau bersikap seakan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi? Apa kau sadar bahwa perangaimu itulah yang membuatku semakin berharap banyak padamu?"

Air muka Seijuurou tidak banyak berubah. Pria itu hanya mendudukkan dirinya di samping sosok adiknya yang masih dikacaukan perasaan.

Tetsuya berjengit. Ia tahu betul keberadaan Seijuurou di sisinya. Ia sangat paham bahwa tidak ada keraguan pada Seijuurou untuk terus menjadi sayapnya meski pernyataan terlarang itu keluar dari bibirnya. Namun, justru itulah yang membuat Tetsuya kecewa. Karena harapan dalam dadanya hanya akan semakin berkobar. Semakin banyak yang Seijuurou berikan, semakin banyak pula yang akan dituntut Tetsuya nantinya.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Kau ingin aku mengencanimu seperti gadis yang sibuk dilanda asmara? Atau kau ingin aku menjauh?" sambar Seijuurou. "Kau saudaraku. Apa yang membuatmu percaya aku akan jijik karena pernyataanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Anak pertama menghela napas. Ikut menghitung berapa panjang sisi keramik yang menjadi alas lantai kamar tidur Si Rambut Biru. "Aku menghargai perasaanmu, Tetsuya. Tapi, selalu menuruti hasratmu juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memangnya seyakin apa kau hingga mengatakan kau mencintaiku? Coba pikirkan. Sudah berapa tahun kita bersama? Tidakkah itu hanya sugestimu karena kita terbiasa ada untuk satu sama lain?"

Tetsuya tertegun cukup lama kali ini. Ada jarum akupuntur tak kasat mata yang iseng menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya.

 _Kenapa...? Kenapa Seijuurou berkata begitu? Memangnya, tahu apa Seijuurou tentang perasaanku?_

Ia menelan ludah kasar. Menstabilkan pita suara agar mampu berbicara. Ditatapnya Seijuurou yang masih terpaku ke depan. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Tetsuya bertanya pelan-pelan, "Kenapa Sei- _nii_ tega sekali? Menyinggung perasaanku seperti itu..."

Mata merah delima menyipit. "Tega katamu? Aku mengatakan sebuah kenyataan di sini dan kau menyebutku tega?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda biru itu kembali mengunci mulutnya.

Seijuurou mendengus keras. "Jangan karena Ryouta menyatakan perasaannya padamu malam itu, kau lantas terpengaruh cara berpikirnya yang menggampangkan dunia. Hidup tidak semudah itu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tersentak. Bola mata besar kian melebar bertepatan dengan sekelebat memori yang melintas di kepala.

 _Jadi, Seijuurou melihatku dan Kise-kun malam itu?_

"Jangan mengira aku tak sadar bahwa ia telah menaruh perasaan denganmu usai pertandingan latihan kalian berdua bersama Komagi dulu. Kau saja yang tidak peka mengenai perasaannya."

Tetsuya bungkam. Diam-diam ikut merendahkan dalam hati.

 _... Dan kau sama saja tidak peka mengenai perasaanku._

Seijuurou melirik sosok adiknya sejenak sebelum beralih menekuni pahatan yang mengulir pada kabin kayu di dekat ranjang. "Jangan samakan dirimu dengannya. Ryouta mungkin bebas menentukan pilihannya, tapi tidak denganmu, Tetsuya. Kau berbeda. Terlahir dalam sangkar emas dengan sokongan fasilitas menuntutmu untuk menghirup udara yang terbatas. Jika kau ingin terus maju, kau harus rela melupakan semuanya. Termasuk perasaan tak berguna itu."

Lelaki yang lebih muda tercekat. Bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak emosional dari luapan gletser khayal dalam dadanya.

 _Apa katanya? Tidak berguna?_

Tangan-tangan di samping tubuh terkepal kuat. Ada satu hal yang sangat dipahaminya dari penuturan Seijuurou. Segala yang dibicarakan oleh kakaknya hanya berinti satu.

Kasta. Derajat. Citra. Bangsawan.. Apa pun itu, yang jelas Tetsuya merasa jengah dibuatnya.

Seijuurou di sisinya seolah berubah menjadi refleksi dari Ayah mereka sendiri. Terlalu perfeksionis, kritis, atau bahkan aristokratis.

Ia memejamkan matanya setengah pasrah sembari menata napas. Satu senyuman getir berusaha ia sembunyikan dari mata awas Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku mengerti." Ia menengadah sesaat hanya untuk memaksa gumpalan air di pelupuk mata agar kembali pulang pada tempatnya. Merasa gengsi bila ketahuan akan menangis seperti seorang gadis.

Tawa kecil yang keluar setelahnya berhasil memaksa Seijuurou untuk memberi afeksi penuh kepadanya. "Kenapa Sei- _nii_ harus berputar-putar begitu? Bukan Sei- _nii_ sekali."

Terkekeh lagi.

Tapi, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tawa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang keluar secara tulus dari dalam hati, melainkan hanya untuk menutupi luka tersembunyi.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu jika akan jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tahu posisiku."

Serak mulai terbit mengganggu jalannya pita suara.

"Tidak perlu menahan diri. Aku tidak akan semudah itu sakit hati. Aku laki-laki, sama seperti Sei- _nii_. Didikanku tidak kalah keras sebagai seorang Akashi. Jika perasaan yang lancang mengikatku ini begitu mengganggumu, maka Sei- _nii_ hanya perlu membuangnya."

Seijuurou hanya bergeming tanpa berucap apa pun. Pandangannya lurus menerjemah apa kiranya yang adiknya rasakan.

Benar. Baik dirinya mau pun Tetsuya sebenarnya sama-sama melalui masa kecil yang sukar. Menyandang gelar besar bukan berarti hidup mereka semudah membuang isi brankas bermiliar-miliar. Kebebasan justru terasa seperti mitos yang diselubungi semak belukar.

"Kata-kataku kemarin... Lupakan saja. Anggap Sei- _nii_ tidak pernah mendengar apa pun dariku. Hal seperti ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan didikan _Otoosan_ selama ini. Ia begitu banyak menaruh harapan pada kita- _padamu_ -. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak ingin melihatnya kecewa." tandasnya.

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti suasana kemudian.

Tetsuya mencoba mencuri pandang dan mendapati Seijuurou sudah berdiri membelakangi ketika mata biru itu masih sibuk mencari. Sirat bingung tercetak secara nyata di baliknya.

"... Sei- _nii_?" lirih Tetsuya tanpa sadar tatkala menyadari sosok kakaknya mengambil langkah. Ada sengatan kecil di dalam dada yang begitu mengusik saat otaknya menghitung berapa jarak antara dirinya dan Seijuurou yang semakin menjauh. Napasnya tercekat, sama halnya dengan tubuh yang tak bisa banyak berbuat.

Kaki jenjang itu berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Kau tahu satu hal, Tetsuya?" tanyanya tanpa perlu merepotkan diri untuk berbalik.

Yang ditanya terus menanti lanjutan. Ingin menahan tapi tak punya cukup alasan.

Seijuurou belum juga berbalik setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti beberapa dekade melintas dengan percuma. Tetsuya hampir saja menyusul jika saja rangkaian kalimat milik pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menyumbat tenggorokannya secara paksa begitu saja.

"Ini bukan problema tentang bagaimana dunia menerima keputusanmu, tapi bagaimana kau bisa menerima keputusan dunia."

.

.

.

Tetsuya menarik pelan kursi berseni tinggi di depan meja makan. Membalik piring yang telah disiapkan salah satu pelayan dan meletakkan selembar roti di atasnya. Ia baru hendak meraih botol selai ketika suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Mana Seijuurou?"

Tangan itu berhenti di sana. Mata biru berputar gelisah, berusaha mencari alasan logis untuk menjelaskan keadaan janggal di antara mereka.

"I-itu... Aku..."

"Selamat pagi, _Otoosan_."

Tetsuya nyaris terlonjak mendengar suara familiar itu memasuki ruangan. Sosok berambut merah dengan bibir mendatar tercetak jelas dalam retina matanya saat kepala biru menengadah.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai mata rubi di atas anak tangga bergulir dan bertemu dengan safir.

"... Selamat pagi juga, Tetsuya."

Tidak ada yang aneh dari suara Seijuurou. Terdengar normal. Namun, nyaris membuat Tetsuya kehilangan akal. Bukan kebiasaan bagi pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu untuk berpaling dari tatapannya, dan kini Seijuurou melakukannya.

 _Perasaan ganjil macam apa ini?_

Tetsuya kembali mendudukkan diri, tangan kanan batal meraih botol selai kacang yang tinggal beberapa mili dari jangkauan. Memilih menunduk, merenungi lembaran roti tawar kosongan.

"Mau ke mana kau bersama Hiragi pagi-pagi begini? Ini masih terlalu awal dari jadwal kalian untuk berangkat." Interupsi dari kepala keluarga itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga anak ayam biru muda.

"Aku ada rapat bersama anggota dewan sekolah." Begitu pula jawaban lantang dari suara di seberang.

Tetsuya makin merunduk, diam-diam meremas celana seragam yang dikenakannya dengan gigi gemeletuk. Takut mengeluarkan suara yang berpotensi membuat suasana semakin buruk.

"Rapat? Rapat apa sepagi ini di sekolah?" tanya pria yang akan menginjak kepala empat dari ujung meja. Terlihat tidak ingin peduli, meski nada heran menolak untuk sembunyi.

Sementara anak pertama berhenti melangkah, Si Bungsu bergerilya mencuri pandang. Tampak Seijuurou yang enggan berbalik, memampangkan punggung kokoh yang menghadap pintu keluar.

"Apa perlu aku berikan seluruh proposal dan agenda dewan pada _Otoosan_? Kenapa _Otoosan_ mendadak begitu peduli dengan aktivitasku? Lagipula..." Tetsuya merasakan kepala bersurai sewarna delima itu menoleh beberapa derajat ke arahnya, masih terhalangi bahu. "... Aku tidak berselera mengunyah apa pun pagi ini."

Bohong bila Tetsuya tidak merasakan apa pun setelah mendengar apa yang dilontarkan saudaranya. Bibirnya memang terbuka, namun gagal mengeluarkan suara apa-apa.

 _Jadi ini jawabannya?_

 _Seijuurou menghindariku._

Langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh tidak lagi dihiraukan. Roti tawar di atas piring menjadi sasaran tatapan kosong berkelanjutan.

 _Seharusnya aku tahu diri._

 _Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou akan melihatku dengan cara yang sama setelah apa yang terjadi?_

 _Dia bukan Kise-kun yang tak peduli aturan dunia. Seijuurou berbeda._

Kain celana di atas lutut makin acak-acakan akibat cengkeraman tangan. Ia tak lagi peduli celana yang baru saja disetrika hingga licin mendadak tampak seperti baru diangkat dari jemuran.

 _Seandainya saja aku bisa menahan diri..._

 _Mungkinkah Seijuurou masih ada di sini?_

 _Seandainya aku tidak mengutarakannya..._

 _Mungkinkah Seijuurou masih menganggapku sebagai saudara?_

"...-ya."

Batin lelaki biru terus merutuk.

"...-suya."

Pikirannya berkecamuk, andil memperburuk kondisi hatinya yang remuk.

"Tetsuya."

"Ah!"

Kepala biru muda celingak-celinguk. Tanpa sadar menyajikan kristal bening yang sudah mengintip di dekat pelupuk.

Orang yang mereka panggil Ayah terdiam. Tidak menyangka raut muka sekacau itu yang akan anaknya tunjukkan. Tapi, darah Akashi yang kental mengaliri pembuluh darah disertai matangnya usia membuat pria berumur tersebut mudah menguasai diri.

Menyesap kopi paginya sebagai wujud kewibawaan, ia berujar. "Aku memanggilmu tiga kali, Tetsuya."

Putra bungsunya tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangan anak itu kembali tertarik pada roti tawar di depannya. Seakan makanan itu akan langsung raib dan masuk ke lambung begitu saja. "... Maaf, _Otoosan_."

Pria di ujung meja belum mengalihkan tatapan dari putra bungsunya yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh apa yang telah dihidangkan pelayan sebagai sarapan.

Akhirnya, hanya desahan napas yang menjadi penutup analisa di dalam otak.

"Sudah kuduga. Ada yang tidak beres antara kau dan Seijuurou."

Telinga Tetsuya memang masih menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk menangkap resonansi gelombang yang merambat melalui udara. Namun, bibir merah muda rupanya beralih fungsi menjadi semacam katup suara yang tak lagi berguna.

Masalahnya hanya satu.

Ia tak bisa menyanggah apa yang Ayahnya ucapkan.

.

.

.

Anak rambut menari pelan ditiup angin. Menyibak poni panjang yang nyaris menyentuh pertengahan tulang hidung. Berlian biru bersembunyi dalam kelopak berbulu pucat. Mencoba merelaksasi diri melalui semilir angin dingin yang mengusik helaian biru lebat.

Batu langka sewarna samudra terbuka pelan. Mengusung langit mendung meski tanpa guyuran salju yang melayang ringan. Tidak ada fraktus awan, apalagi sinar matahari yang hangat nan menawan.

Ada yang menyalak di bawah kaki. Lelaki mungil itu hanya melirik sebelum kembali menebar pandang dari ketinggian di atas ratusan inci.

Merasa diacuhkan, ia mengendus sepatu pantofel yang membungkus kaki majikan. Sesekali memberi jilatan sebagai pengganti semir sepatu gratisan. Lelaki bersurai biru muda itu masih bergeming, sibuk tenggelam dalam danau memori.

Menggeram kesal, kali ini digigitnya ujung celana hitam. Ditarik begitu liar, jika tak ingin disebut brutal. Akhirnya atensi berhasil dialihkan walau pun muncul decakan sebal.

Belum menyerah, celana bahan jadi korban seretan anak anjing jantan. Memaksa pemuda penyayang binatang itu menuruti ke mana empat kaki berbulu hitam membimbingnya berjalan.

Rasa gelisah di dada belum mereda, kali ini Tetsuya musti sudi disenggol bingung.

 _Ini mana yang majikan, mana yang peliharaan?_

Lelaki biru itu berhenti. Hewan bermata senada dengan pemiliknya menggonggong ringan. Kaki depan terjulur maju, hendak meraih tangan berbalut kemeja berlapis _sweater_. Sesekali berguling dengan ekor yang bergoyang.

Tetsuya tertegun.

Ia tidak pernah belajar bahasa hewan dan sejenisnya sejak memungut anak anjing di dalam kardus di tengah hujan. Namun, entah bagaimana ia mampu merasakannya.

Nigou tengah menghibur dirinya.

Mengulas senyum, Tetsuya berjongkok. Mendaratkan sebelah tangan untuk mengelus kedua telinga yang berdiri tegak karena antusias sebelum akhirnya turun dan menggaruk leher.

"Maaf. Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?" tanyanya tanpa menghapus lengkung naik di bibirnya. Anjing hitam itu sontak mendekat, mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Menggapai-gapai wajah tuannya seakan hendak mengusir kabut sendu dari sepasang kelereng serupa miliknya.

Satu lompatan kecil menuju pangkuan menyertai endusan bulu-bulu lembut yang menyapu wajah tanpa tarian lidah penuh saliva. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Tidak keberatan sama sekali meski pun bulu hitam putih mulai mengganggu jalannya respirasi.

Pemuda biru tersentak tatkala merasakan piaraannya meloncat, lepas dari dekapan singkat. Hewan itu lantas berlari ke dalam gudang, meninggalkan Si Majikan selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali keluar dengan menggondol sesuatu di mulutnya.

Tetsuya tidak bereaksi saat benda itu dijatuhkan ke atas pangkuannya. Ia hanya mampu merayang menyadari apa yang dibawakan Nigou untuknya.

Pandangan diarahkan pada mata biru yang masih memancarkan antusiasme tinggi. Si Bungsu menghela napas. Tangan kiri terulur untuk mengusap telinga yang tegak berdiri, mengisyaratkan kembaran berbeda spesies itu untuk mendekat.

Nigou menurut. Modus diberi belaian lembut.

"Kau... Merindukannya, ya?" tanya Tetsuya tanpa berpaling dari benda yang kini berpindah ke lantai atap.

Hanya dua piring plastik yang dikaitkan satu sama lain. Tidak terlihat punya nilai jual tinggi. Tapi, empunyalah yang membuat barang sederhana itu terkesan amat berarti.

Tetsuya beralih, menyembunyikan rasa sesak yang beruntun menghantam dinding dadanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membawanya kemari hari ini. Mungkin lain kali-"

 _-itu pun jika semuanya bisa kembali seperti sedia kala._

Nigou menggonggong. Mengambil kembali kedua piring cakram dalam gigitan dan menyorongkannya ke arah Tetsuya. Bahasa pribadi untuk memaksa menerima.

Mengerti, Tetsuya segera mengambil alih. Ia melempar benda itu menjauhi mereka sebagaimana yang selalu Seijuurou lakukan ketika hanya ada mereka bertiga di atas atap. Membiarkan benda tersebut berputar searah jarum jam untuk melawan angin dingin yang sesekali datang berhembus. Tentu saja tidak akan melayang terlalu jauh, mengingat plastik merupakan material utama serta lokasi mereka yang jauh dari permukaan tanah. Tetsuya tidak ingin mengambil resiko anjing kesayangannya melompati pagar kawat setinggi dua meter hanya untuk mengambilnya. Meski jika dipikir ulang, hal tersebut nyaris mustahil untuk terwujud.

Nigou menangkapnya dengan sempurna, nyaris berguling di lantai atap yang licin karena salju yang mencair.

Sementara lelaki biru masih pada tempatnya. Otaknya menggali hari di mana Seijuurou membawa dua piring plastik ke atas atap dan merangkainya menjadi satu. Masih segar di ingatannya ketika Seijuurou dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan akan membawa Nigou menjadi pemenang untuk perlombaan _frisbee_ musim panas tahun depan. Dulu mungkin Tetsuya akan mengoloknya dengan rentetan kalimat pedas, seperti seberapa tinggi parameter keangkuhan Seijuurou sampai tidak pernah habis selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pemenang. Atau, bagaimana cara Seijuurou mengikutsertakan Nigou dalam perlombaan, sedang anjing hitam itu masih berumur sebiji jagung.

Tapi, sekarang Tetsuya hanya bisa bungkam. Sejak kejadian dalam kamarnya tempo hari, kini ia bisa apa?

"Dasar. Apanya yang akan membawa Nigou ke perlombaan _frisbee_? Pembohong."

Piring ganda dalam mulut Si Hewan Mungil yang telah mendekat ditarik paksa.

"Jika kau bisa bicara selantang itu, kenapa tidak membuktikannya dengan melatih Nigou di sini? Kenapa tidak menemui kami?"

Benda serupa mangkok pipih kembali dilempar jauh di udara dengan setengah geram. Nigou kembali mengejar.

"Jika tidak bisa melakukannya, seharusnya tidak perlu omong besar seperti itu. Sei- _nii_ payah."

Ia berjongkok, menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Karangan kesalahan demi kesalahan ia limpahkan pada sosok merah yang entah ada di belahan sekolah mana. Tetsuya sadar betul jika ia hanya berusaha menambal luka dengan menyalahkan semuanya pada Seijuurou. Tapi, semakin ia menyalahkan kakaknya, semakin dadanya memberontak dan memberi peringatan keras bahwa ialah yang patut disalahkan. Ialah yang sejak awal membuat masalah, sudah sewajarnya ia juga yang harus menuai getah.

Tubuh ringkih makin meringkuk. Kedua tangan pucat menangkup di atas tulang rusuk, siap menadahi jantung yang mungkin suntuk menahan semua rasa yang bercampur aduk.

"... Kenapa kau harus menghindariku, Sei- _nii_?"

"Oh. Ada yang sedang merindukan seseorang rupanya."

Tetsuya berjengit. Kepala biru seketika mendongak sigap menyadari suara asing menerobos liang telinganya.

"Siapa?" Nada tawar mengimbangi ekspresi hambar. Berbanding terbalik dengan kewaspadaan dalam manik biru yang terpancar.

Bukannya menjawab, sosok itu justru mengulurkan sesuatu.

Replika _frisbee_ piring ganda miliknya. Tetsuya menyambar cepat.

"Tidak kusangka benda selembek itu bisa membuat kepalaku berdenyut." keluhnya seraya menggaruk tengkuk. Walau begitu mata kosongnya tidak menyatakan protes atas rasa sakit yang diterima.

Mata biru membulat saat mendapati anjing hitamnya mengendus sepatu pantofel hitam yang serupa dengan miliknya. Bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya sedikit terperangah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Nigou bisa bermanja-manja pada orang lain selain dirinya. Seijuurou bahkan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga hari untuk diakui keberadaannya.

"Ah. Ini anjingmu, kan? Tolong ajari dia etika untuk tidak mengunyah buku orang sembarangan."

Buku sebesar telapak tangan mendarat di depannya. Gadis dua dimensi berkuncir kuda menjadi sampul utama. Bagian atasnya sedikit robek dengan leleran saliva. Membuat tampilan buku yang seharusnya terkesan ceria menjadi agak mencekam karena model utama kehilangan sebelah mata. Tentu saja dengan Nigou yang resmi menjadi tersangka.

Buku setebal tiga sentimeter diraihnya. Merasa familiar.

 _Light Novel-kah?_

"Lain kali aku akan menagih gantinya. Kau berhutang satu padaku."

Fokus Tetsuya buyar. Pandangannya berganti pada sosok setinggi 182 sentimeter yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu atap. Bermaksud menyingkir dari sana.

Setengah sadar, Akashi muda ikut berdiri. Berniat mengejar pemuda yang punya tatapan tak ubahnya dengan ikan mati.

"Tunggu."

Langkah sepasang kaki panjang terhenti. Kepala dengan surai perak itu menoleh. Memamerkan iris kelabu yang terlihat harmonis dengan dominasi warna putih di sekitarnya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tak ingin membuang waktuku untuk mendengar rutukkanmu pada seseorang-entah-siapa-itu."

Wajah Tetsuya mendadak terasa panas. Meski begitu air mukanya tak banyak berubah walau pun telah tertangkap basah.

"Maaf jika itu membuatmu terganggu. Tapi pertanyaanku belum terjawab."

"Tentang apa?"

"Namamu."

Tidak serta merta dijawab. Manik kelabu itu memicing sejenak sebelum menyelidik Tetsuya dari atas hingga bawah. Menimbulkan rasa risih secara terang-terangan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Apa?" Tetsuya tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Merasa jemu menyadari ia jadi bahan penelanjangan sepasang mata kosong.

"Apa semua orang bernama Akashi semenyebalkan ini?"

"Maaf?"

Lelaki bermata kelabu di depannya menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Ia berbalik. Tetsuya hampir mengekorinya kembali kalau saja suara berat itu tidak menginterupsi.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Eh?"

Mata pirau melirik dari balik bahu.

"Itu namaku, kalau kau ingin tahu."

.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

* * *

 ** _Balasan Reviews Non Login:_**

 **Yoshiro** : Mm... Sudah saya kasih _clue_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya, loh... Coba temukan sendiri, ya? ;)

 **chii** : Ahaha... Lalu bagaimanakah perasaan chii- _san_ sekarang? /senyumsetan

 **adelia santi** : Ahaha... Bukan asma, adelia- _san_. Saya udah kasih _clue_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya loh... Tidak perlu dibayangkan, nanti malah _collapse_. Eheheh...

 **kina inaites** : Loh? Berarti langsung loncat _chapter_ lima? Wow. Silahkan membaca Knotty! Semoga terhibur... :D

 **akashi seiju** : Kenapa nggak sekalian dibuka mata batinnya biar bisa lihat sesamanya? Ahaha... /dilemparparang. Iyaa... Ini sudah lanjut. Maaf jika terlalu lama... /bow. Selamat menikmati~ :D

 **kuro15fe** : Percayalah. Saya juga pengin lihat mereka berdua bahagia. Sayangnya, jalan cinta semakin berliku di otak saya. /halah. Beli minuman? Mm... Itu bukan minuman loh... Heheheh...

 **kuroko** : Eh? Orang Fuji- _sensei_ aja katanya dari awal berniat buat Akashi sama Kuroko itu saudara kembar. Sayangnya editornya nggak ngebolehin. (kalau nggak salah gitu, sih...). Kalau untuk cemburu, lihat momen aja, ya? ;) Umur? Saya menginjak umur legal, kok. /legalapa

.

Untuk para reviewers yang login, saya balas lewat PM, ya?

 ** _Special thanks for:_**

 **momonpoi | Yoshiro | versetta | Neemureso Piero | Akashi lina | chii | Mashiro Io | M. Heichou | aeon zealot lucifer | pudding rendah lemak | Reishi 915 | ikizakura | Furoshiki | adelia santi | .9 | hanyo4 | SheraYuki | viichan32 | nik4nik | Christal Alice | kina inaites | akashi seiju | siucchi | Midoririn chann | SuzyOnix | wulancho137 | VandQ | kuro15fe | Seijuurou Eisha | kuroko | Juniel is A Vampire Hybrid | JongTakGu88**

 ** _Juga untuk seluruh pembaca yang telah mem-fave dan meng-alert fanfiksi ini_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Akhirnya Mayuyu muncul! Iyeeay! /tebar konfeti kelabu**

 **Gara-gara habis nonton Saba Doru, jadi terus kepikiran sama Mayuyu. /nggak gitu juga**

 **Semoga Mayuyu makin eksis mulai** ** _chapter_** **depan, ya? /hei**

 **Untuk** ** _chapter_** **depan saya tidak tahu akan** ** _publish_** **kapan tepatnya. Saya tidak ingin janji-janji lagi, takut nggak bisa menepati. Yah... Takutnya akan ada sesuatu di luar perkiraan yang menghambat kinerja saya. Tapi Knotty selalu dalam proses, kok. Jadi, mohon kesabarannya jika saya sudah masuk mode lelet luar biasa.**

 ** _Last_** **, terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca Knotty~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **azurefey**


End file.
